


Soul 4 Sale

by Belial530



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial530/pseuds/Belial530
Summary: DV黑帮AU出场角色较多，有使魔拟人化，有奇怪的交叉总体来说是兄弟狗血家庭伦理剧本篇已完结
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Come baby listen  
There's some things you wanna know  
But look at about this loveless  
I know where was gonna go  
Until you let a proof now  
That you can try to show me  
Other ways to go about it  
This is a relationship in  
Which we make sacrifices  
Tip it cut it split it up  
And leave the body paralized  
Unable to be clear  
That you listened that you realized  
That's just what you got a deal  
Take the wedge and pay a price

激烈的音乐和鼓点声中，一群年轻人正围着今天的主角不断欢呼打气，而高大挺拔的男孩也不负众望地喝下了整整一桶啤酒，口哨和尖叫声四起，离他最近的几个人立即上去揽住他赤裸的肩膀和腰腹肌肉，揉乱了他那头天然的银发。  
“但丁，生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐！”  
年轻人常常聚集的PUB里正在举办一场生日派对，就像之前的每一场派对一样充斥着酒精、喧闹和无处释放的精力。  
“但丁，格蕾丝表示要送你一份终身难忘的体验，你觉得怎么样？”  
“哇噢，格蕾丝？啦啦队的格蕾丝？”  
“饶了我吧，我快吐了。”但丁拉开缠在他身上的手臂，跌跌撞撞地朝洗手间走去。  
关上隔间的木门，才总算把嘈杂的声音隔绝了一半，但丁一屁股坐在马桶盖上摇了摇昏昏沉沉的脑袋，一桶啤酒当然不足以放倒他，但是在这之前他已经喝下不知道多少杯混合了伏特加和朗姆酒的饮料，妈妈知道一定会骂死他的……对了，他答应了妈妈今天一定会打电话回去。  
等着这一阵呕吐感过去，但丁走到洗手池前给自己洗了把脸，顺手将打湿的刘海往脑袋后面抹去……有些污渍的镜子上面映出另一张熟悉的脸，他愣愣地看了会儿又抬手把湿发扒拉下来才走出去。  
“嗨，但丁，你躲到哪里去了？”  
刚回到人群中，一个身材火爆的金发女孩就钻了过来，把手臂绕到男孩的脖子上，傲人的胸部几乎和他贴在一起。  
“嘿，格蕾丝。”但丁漫不经心地打了个招呼，任由她挂在自己身上跳起了贴面舞。这不算什么，他已经21岁了，他身边的同龄人都交过了好几任女朋友，他不能总是活在不切实际的妄想里，从今天起他也应该朝前看了。  
音乐、灯光、酒精、人群散发的热度和女孩身上浓烈的香味都令他头晕目眩，接近12点的时候但丁再次想起他还没有打电话回去。  
“我得去打一个电话。”但丁拉下女孩的手臂在她耳边说道，然后不顾她的挽留往PUB后面的公用电话走去。  
但丁拨打了家里的号码，好几次，但一直是忙音，这实在有点奇怪，也许是谁没有把电话放好？这样想着，但丁又拨打了另一个号码，电话接通了却没有人接听……挂上电话，但丁忽然清醒了很多。  
在吧台附近找到他的同学兼室友恩佐，但丁对他嘱咐道，“嘿，听着，我得回去一趟，你在这里呆到明天早上好吗？”  
“嗯，嗯。”恩佐迷迷糊糊地摆了摆手，看样子根本没明白他在说什么。但丁从吧台里面找出他的皮衣外套随意穿在身上，然后从后门离开了PUB。  
时间刚过午夜12点，酒吧街上霓虹闪烁，揽客的姑娘三三两两的站在道旁，但丁拉上外套的拉链，快步通过了这里。  
他们租住的公寓距离大学不远，因此整个街区都安静了许多，几乎见不到什么行人，但丁没有直接朝公寓走去，而是拐进了附近的巷子爬上了安装在外面的防火梯。  
埋伏在里面的人没料到他会从卫生间的窗口蹿进来，但丁一下击倒了其中一人抢过他装了消音器的手枪解决了另外两人。他从房间的窗口朝下瞥了一眼，街对面停着一辆明显不属于这里的黑色轿车，应该是接应他们的人。但丁没有去管他，而是迅速收拾好必要的东西和证件，再次从防火梯离开了这里。

搭上连夜出发的长途客车，再转乘轮船和汽车回到红墓市，但丁又给家里打了电话结果还是一样，他开始思考如果是他会选择躲在哪里，最后他决定去艾萨克家碰碰运气。  
艾萨克是他少年时代的朋友，前几年他结婚的时候但丁的父亲斯巴达慷慨地把一套房产赠予了这对新婚夫妻，条件是必要的时候斯巴达家的人可以借用。  
为了避人耳目，但丁从一间披萨餐厅顺走了一套工作服，打扮成外卖员的样子来到艾萨克家附近，在确认了周围没有可疑的人之后才按响了门铃。  
没等多久，但丁听到了开锁的声响，然后一只手突然把他拽了进去抵在门后，门“咔”的一声在他背后重新锁上。  
“你回来干什么？”出乎意料的，开门的人居然是他的双胞胎哥哥本人，只是一贯优雅持重的他如今目露凶光，犹如一头困兽。  
“他们找到了我。”但丁简短地说明，他看到维吉尔的眼睛闪烁了一下然后放开了他。  
“发生了什么事？”但丁摘下帽子解开衣服，跟着他哥哥往里面走。  
“如你所愿，但丁，父亲为了结束你不喜欢的生意到马列特岛去跟他的老朋友谈判，然后我们家就突然遭到了袭击。”  
“你这话是什么意思？”但丁的火气涌了上来，右手在身侧握成了拳头。  
维吉尔转回身看着他，目光还是又冷又硬，“字面意思。”  
但丁一下揪住了他哥哥的衣领，“我现在不想跟你打架，维吉尔，你最好把话给我说清楚！”  
“但丁？是你吗，但丁？”楼梯上忽然响起一个女人的声音，带着激动的颤音。  
“妈妈？”但丁立刻放开了他哥哥的衣领，快步向楼梯上的金发妇人走去。  
“但丁，你没事……真是太好了。”伊娃拥抱住她的小儿子，一下控制不住情绪，哽咽起来。  
“嘿，我回来了，妈妈，你不用再担心。”轻抚母亲颤抖的背，但丁扶着她回到房间坐下来，虽然他还有一肚子的话想问，但是安抚好母亲的情绪才是最重要的。  
“但丁。”伊娃握住小儿子的手，依然难以抑制内心的悲伤，“尼洛他……他才3岁……”  
但丁一下有点懵，他反握住母亲的手，问道，“尼洛……他怎么了？”  
“我们没能保护好他。”这时候，维吉尔出现在房间门口。  
但丁转过头，不可置信地看着他，“你在说什么？”  
“我在说什么？但丁，你听不懂吗？”维吉尔双眼通红，好像随时要扑上来给他一拳。  
“维吉尔，我……”但丁站起来，忽然间变得手足无措，“我不知道，事情怎么会变成这样……”  
“可笑，我们本来是这个城市里最强大的家族，现在却像老鼠一样躲在这里……”维吉尔抹了一把脸，移开了目光，“我甚至不能为他举办一场像样的葬礼。”  
“呜……”伊娃再次掩面而泣，丈夫的失踪，孙子的殁亡，这些突如其来的打击让她不堪重负。  
“妈妈。”但丁半跪在母亲的面前再次安抚她，而维吉尔转身离开了这里。  
等到母亲因为过度悲伤之后的疲惫陷入昏睡后，但丁在书房里找到了正在喝酒的维吉尔，“关于尼洛的事……我很抱歉。”  
“你有什么好抱歉的？但丁，你甚至都没抱过他。”维吉尔把剩下的半杯酒一口气倒进了喉咙里。  
“不是这样的，维吉尔……”但丁摇了摇头，感受到内心的歉疚，尼洛只是个无辜的小生命，他不该对他那么冷漠，然而现在已经无从弥补了。  
维吉尔似乎冷笑了一下，重新给自己倒上一杯，但丁走过去按住他的酒杯，“别喝了。”  
“哗”的一声，维吉尔扯出酒杯泼了他一脸，但丁抹了一把脸上的酒液，一种突如其来的愤懑瞬间点着了他，他伸手将他哥哥按进了椅子里，“你想要什么？维吉尔，告诉我，你想要什么？”  
维吉尔揪住弟弟的衣襟，蓝得近乎透明的虹膜反射出冰冷的光，“我要报仇，但丁，我要报仇！”  
“好，我帮你。”但丁像是下定了什么决心那样叹了口气，他倾身抱住维吉尔的肩膀，在他耳边许下自己的承诺，“无论你要做什么，我都会帮你。”

斯巴达和蒙德斯是自幼相识的伙伴，他们一起在红墓市的街头长大，直至发展成为一个帮派，他们的事业蒸蒸日上，很快吞并了其他势力，和官方人员也建立了互惠互利的往来，几乎就要站在这个城市的顶点，然而蒙德斯的残忍嗜杀终于为他招来了祸端，他被政府的秘密机构盯上差点死于一次暗杀，为了避风头他躲到了马列特岛上，把那里打造成一个密不透风的武装岛屿，但是仍然享有红墓市的一半权力和收益，而斯巴达多年以来对此并无异议，直到他结婚并拥有一对双胞胎儿子以后，在妻子的忧虑中他开始考虑将生意合法化，当然，这会触动很多人的利益，因此需要非常谨慎的操作和十分漫长的过程。  
而随着一对儿子逐渐长大，大儿子维吉尔开始显现出对家族生意的极大兴趣和经营天赋，而小儿子但丁则十分叛逆，无论是对于家族的生意还是对于哥哥的选择他都表现得相当反感和排斥，甚至在高中毕业后立刻远赴他乡去读一个根本不感兴趣的专业，只是为了离他的家人远一点，如果不是因为伊娃他可能连圣诞节都不会回家。正是为了尽快结束那些旧生意并缓和家庭矛盾，斯巴达不顾大儿子的反对前往马列特岛跟蒙德斯摊牌，而结果就是如此。  
现在，但丁回来以后，维吉尔终于腾出手去联络那些仍然忠于斯巴达的部下，他们有些被蒙德斯和其他趁虚而入的势力清理掉了，有些则像他们一样隐藏起来等待时机。蒙德斯已经多年不亲自参与红墓市的生意，虽然他派遣了一批暴徒并收买了一些贪婪的家伙，但是也只是占领了那些原本属于他们两家共同所有的经营场所，而大部分的资源、渠道以及资金往来仍然掌握在维吉尔手里，这是他从16岁开始跟随父亲学习和不断经营所得。

但丁留在房子里照顾伊娃，维吉尔有时候会出去一整天，有时候会把但丁叫到书房给他看一些资料和照片，但是并没有具体告诉过但丁他在干什么，但丁知道他哥哥一定有自己的计划，但是他不会让任何人知道。  
直到行动开始的前一晚，维吉尔在确认母亲睡熟以后走进但丁的房间，他倒了两杯酒，把其中一杯递给他弟弟。但丁坐在床上，接过那杯酒喝了一口，等着他哥哥开口。  
“但丁，说句实话，你离开我们只是因为家族生意吗？”维吉尔背靠着墙壁，慢慢啜饮着杯子里的酒。  
“为什么问起这个？”但丁抬眼看着他哥哥，手指在酒杯口上画了个圈。  
“我记得你13、4岁的时候经常跟人打架，而且不准家里的大人插手，像个街头小混混一样。”  
但丁笑了笑，“那是很久以前的事了。”  
“那，你还记得你杀掉的那个人吗？”维吉尔垂下眼，放下手里的酒杯。  
但丁的表情僵住了，“你到底想说什么，维吉尔？”  
“那时候，你是为了我才开枪的。”维吉尔慢慢走近他弟弟，伸手捧住他的脸，“但丁，我只是想让你知道，这是为了尼洛报仇，你不必有负罪感。”  
但丁握住他哥哥的手，“那些人连孩子都不放过，我不会心慈手软。”  
“你明白就好。”维吉尔抬手理了理他弟弟垂下来的头发，然后埋头在他额头上印下一个吻，“早点休息，明天会是漫长的一天。”  
但丁忽然按住他哥哥的后颈阻止他起身，“维吉尔，你不知道我为什么会走吗？还是说你心知肚明？”  
“我应该明白什么？”维吉尔跟但丁鼻尖对着鼻尖，他吐出来的气息轻轻扫在弟弟的嘴唇上，“但丁，那时候我们才17岁，还是懵懂无知的年纪……怎么？这几年你没在大学里交到女朋友吗？你应该很受欢迎才对……唔！”  
维吉尔一下子推开了但丁，这不是他弟弟第一次尝试这样做了，17岁那年的生日他们躲在房间里喝完了一整瓶威士忌，然后半躺在床上一边看天花板旋转一边傻笑，但丁忽然翻身压在他身上开始吻他，维吉尔当时愣住了，直到弟弟把舌头伸进他嘴里才猛然惊醒，羞愤和难堪让他疯了一样把弟弟按在地上狠揍了一顿，那也是第一次他们打架但丁没有还手。  
那天以后，维吉尔说服自己弟弟只是喝醉了，可能把他当成了别的什么人，可是就算整张脸肿得像猪头一样，但丁也没有掩饰自己看他的眼神，而且因为维吉尔有意的疏远但丁变得越来越暴躁，在外面跟人打架闹进看守所，回到家又跟父亲争吵，责怪父亲让维吉尔接触家里的生意，埋怨那些生意让家人遭遇的危险，父母只当他是到了叛逆期，而维吉尔则用眼神冷冷地警告他离自己远点。  
因为维吉尔刚才的举动，剩下的酒全洒在了但丁的裤子上，但他没有去管，只是仰头看着他哥哥，17岁那年为了断绝他的念想，维吉尔可以说无所不用其极，他禁止弟弟进入他的房间，杜绝他们独处的机会，他甚至找了个女人然后有了孩子，这个意外虽然令父母相当震惊但是很快他们就开始期待孙子的出生，谁都没有注意到但丁的心灰意冷，也就是在那个时候他决定从这个家里逃走。  
维吉尔任由他看了一会儿，再次走到弟弟面前捡起那个滚到床上的酒杯，然后在他耳边轻轻抛下了一句，“平安回来，我就答应你一个要求。”

操，等房门在维吉尔身后关上，但丁把手伸进了裤子里……他哥哥明明什么都知道，知道弟弟一直以来对他的爱慕和渴求，然而那时候他表现得就像一个正直的哥哥，极其冷酷地掐灭了但丁的一切希望，让他像只落水狗一样从家里逃出去，如果不是妈妈的要求他甚至不会对他多说一句话，就像他们从来不是一对关系亲密的兄弟，接近4年的时间里，但丁每天都在痛苦和悔恨中反复折磨自己，无法像一个正常人那样去生活去恋爱，在他不得不接受现实并试着向前看的时候，这该死的命运又把他拉了回来，而更要命的是维吉尔对他的态度……他的哥哥才失去了心爱的儿子，自己原本不该再对他抱有其它心思，至少不该表现出来，但是当维吉尔对他重新表现出亲近，甚至让但丁产生了一丝错觉的时候，他还是没能忍住……但丁喘着粗气，他尽量不去想他哥哥最后抛给他的那句话到底是什么意思。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

这是一个风和日丽的上午，维吉尔穿着贴身剪裁的深色西服站在太阳下面进行剪彩仪式的时候甚至微微出了点汗。  
蛰伏多日之后，他在一个由伊娃基金会赞助的市民剧院落成典礼上正式现身，就像事先安排好的一样，他跟市长和政府的重要官员站在一起，握手交谈，而晚间新闻的时候电视台会把这个画面传播到红墓市每一台打开的电视机上——这也是维吉尔想要的效果，告诉他的敌人和朋友，斯巴达家不会就此倒下。

“这个小子还敢出现？”蒙德斯派来的暴徒，有一半留守在他们的临时基地，原本正百无聊赖地抽烟打牌，当看到电视机上出现了维吉尔的画面时，有人扔掉手里的扑克站了起来。  
“嘿，这时候弃牌，你是输不起吗？”他的牌友们不满地起哄，并没有对维吉尔的现身作出特别的反应，在他们看来这不过是一个有钱人家的大少爷不知死活的表现。  
“啊，新闻说接下来还有一场晚宴。”另一个没有参与赌局的人调侃道，“你们说我们也去参加这个晚宴怎么样？”  
“警察肯定把那里围得水泄不通。”他的同伴倒是还保有几分理智，“要是能跟比利他们换下班，让我们去夜店或者赌场那边倒是不错。”  
“这种好活儿哪轮得到我们。”另一个同伴嘲讽了句，起身往屋外走去，“我去看看外卖到了没有，这是要把我们活活饿死吗。”  
这是位于红墓市灰色地带的一栋旧楼，因为将近百名暴徒占据了这里，其他居民和流浪汉都不见了踪影，附近本来还有一间杂货铺和快餐店，今天也提前关了门，当这个人察觉到不对劲往负责警戒的点位移动时，被一枪爆头就是他最后的结局。  
但丁安排的狙击手替他们解决了楼顶和围墙上的哨卡，他带着父亲的旧部直接从大门突入，打了对方一个措手不及，但是这些暴徒也是经验丰富，他们很快武装起来进行还击，激烈的交火不断给双方带来更多的伤亡，战况变得僵持不下。  
但丁咬着牙，一边扣动扳机，一边观察敌人，不放过任何一个让对方减员的机会，他的心里也很清楚，他们每消灭一个敌人的同时也有可能失去一个同伴，所以他们必须比对方更准更狠更拼命才能取得最后的胜利。  
今晚这个城市的大部分警力都被调派到政府官员和社会名流云集的晚宴会场，根本分不出人手来去管制黑帮地盘上的争斗，因此那些被蒙德斯抢占的夜店、赌场和交易所也重新被维吉尔的人接管，所有人都小看了这个在斯巴达的影子下面成长起来的年轻人，他在明面上协助父亲逐步削减帮派势力的同时，也在暗地里建立起了自己的地下王国。

在收到他等待已久的消息后，维吉尔离开了晚宴会场，今天晚上凯旋而归的斗士都在特米尼格大楼等着他，维吉尔踏着轻快的步伐走向他们，然而他很快发现但丁并不在其中——  
“但丁呢？”维吉尔转向他的助手格里芬，他有一丝焦躁但是理智告诉他如果但丁出事了他们应该提前向他汇报。  
“但丁没事……我是说，他受了点伤但是人还在。”格里芬压低声音附在维吉尔耳边解释道，“他们面对的是这帮暴徒的主力，虽然端掉了对方的基地但是伤亡惨重，现在还在那边收拾残局。”  
虽然事先已经料到了有此结果，但是这个消息还是大大冲淡了胜利给他带来的喜悦，维吉尔绷紧了面部肌肉，接过格里芬递给他的酒杯，向到场的部下匆匆表达了祝贺，并且许诺了丰厚的奖赏，然后立刻分派了人手过去帮忙。  
“我们也过去。”维吉尔向他的助手吩咐，格里芬本来想提出异议，但是一接触到维吉尔坚决而冰冷的眼神，就立刻转身出去安排车辆了。  
当维吉尔在布满弹孔，鲜血四溅，甚至被炸得面目全非的建筑里找到他弟弟时，但丁正靠在一块塌下来的石板上休息，他浑身都是尘土和血渍，连遮住面孔的头发都被黏成了一绺一绺的，也不知道那些血是他自己的还是别人的。  
维吉尔走过去向他伸出手，“回去了，但丁。”  
但丁抬头看了他一眼，自己撑在石板上站起来，维吉尔收回手转身往外面走，但丁就在后面一瘸一拐地跟着他。  
把弟弟塞进后座，维吉尔示意司机下车，然后自己坐进了驾驶位。汽车往红墓市区开去，最后在富人区的一栋房子外面停下，维吉尔打开铁门把车开进去，然后从后座把他弟弟拖出来，带进房子里。  
“这是哪儿？”但丁终于开口说了一句话。  
“我家。”维吉尔脱下西装外套，松开领带，挽起袖子。  
“你不是跟爸妈一起住？”但丁扫了一眼陌生的环境，充满了维吉尔的个人风格。  
“偶尔也需要一点个人空间。”维吉尔动手帮弟弟脱下被血黏在他身上的衣服，但丁发出“嘶嘶”的声音。  
“你会带女人回来吗？”但丁微微抬起下巴，任由他哥哥动作，“还是男人？”  
维吉尔把最后一件跟皮肤和伤口黏在一起的贴身衣物扯下来，冷冷看着他弟弟因为疼痛蜷起的身体，“但丁，不要得寸进尺……”  
“操你！”但丁突然暴起推了一把维吉尔，然后反扭住他的手臂，抓住他梳理整齐的头发把他抵在墙上。  
维吉尔的额头撞到了墙壁，这让他晕眩了几秒，然后才反应过来自己受制的形势，他挣了一下，但是但丁用力过猛简直像打了激素。  
“放开。”维吉尔克制着自己的脾气。  
但丁用自己的身体压着他哥哥让他没有反抗的余地，然后把右腿的膝盖挤进了维吉尔的两条长腿之间，“我只是来拿回自己的报酬。”  
“我没有答应……”  
“嘘，维吉尔。”但丁咬着他哥哥的耳朵说，“想要的就自己来拿，这可是你从小教我的。”

该死，维吉尔在心里痛骂自己的自作自受，他就不应该去管他，反正他也没死不是吗？没错，他把最艰难最危险的任务交给了他弟弟，他不否认这个，但是他也没有选择！如果不是他弟弟，不是但丁，他也不敢把这么重要的任务交给其他人。  
“但丁，你听我说……”忍受着弟弟在他两腿之间不断磨蹭和舔吻他耳廓带起的水声，维吉尔试着安抚他的情绪，“我知道今天的经历对你来说过于残酷……但是，我做的一切都是为了家族……”  
“不，你只是为了你自己。”但丁松开了揪住他头发的那只手，扯开他哥哥的皮带把手伸进去，“而且，维吉尔，你不是也有感觉了？”  
那还不是因为你的动作，维吉尔腹诽了一句，但是他还有点理智，知道这时候不能再刺激他弟弟了，他就像那些刚刚经过惨烈战斗幸存下来的士兵一样野蛮上头，“但丁，我不是女人……你以为你能够对我硬来吗？”  
“我可以试试。”但丁用手掌包裹住他哥哥微微勃起的性器撸动起来，他使的力道太大，手掌上又有一些创口和血痂，随着他不断加快的动作刮得维吉尔痛比爽多得多，他受不了得挣扎起来，但丁在头部掐了一把，让他叫了出来。  
“别……但丁，你想让母亲知道你做了什么吗？”维吉尔喘着气，汗水从他的额角浸出来，他快失去对身体的控制了，不得不打出最后的底牌。  
但丁果然停下了动作，但只是一小会儿，接着他不顾维吉尔的抗拒扒下他的裤子，把自己已经硬了很久的小兄弟释放出来，弹在他哥哥的冷白的臀瓣上，“我想你不会让妈妈知道。”  
谈判破裂，维吉尔心想，虽然场面可能不太好看，但是也只能光着屁股跟他弟弟打一架了，趁着但丁在他屁股后面试着把他那话儿塞进来的时候，维吉尔突然抬腿蹬在墙上借力把自己跟但丁一起摔了出去——  
他本想翻身骑在但丁身上控制住他，可惜他的裤子滑下去绊住了他的腿，结果反而被但丁压在身下，维吉尔当然不会就此屈从，他们抱着扭打在一起在地上滚了好几圈，直到撞在沙发凸出的木腿上，但丁闷哼了一声终于泄了气，维吉尔本想继续揍他，但是从墙壁一直延伸过来沾满了长毛地毯的血迹最终让他放开了拳头，他爬起来拉扯搅成一团的裤子，最后干脆踢掉了它，然后从背后勾住他弟弟的上半身把他拖到浴室里。

看了看干净的浴缸，维吉尔干脆地把弟弟扔在瓷砖地面上，扒光以后直接用水管对着他冲洗，强劲的水流让但丁瑟缩了一下，维吉尔没理会他，直到把大部分血污都冲掉，才拿了一块海绵一边擦洗那些顽固的血渍一边检查他身上的伤口，最严重的是腰上的刀伤，因为刚才的扭打又流了不少血，左腿被炸开的弹片擦伤了一大片，还好没有东西嵌在里面，头上、脸上、手上、背上都有一些小伤口，需要进行消毒，维吉尔叹了口气，打算起身去把急救箱拿过来，但丁突然拽了他一下，地面太滑他差点扑到但丁身上。  
“你想死吗，但丁？”维吉尔觉得他的耐性到了尽头。  
但丁直楞楞地看着他，钴蓝色的眼睛里布满了血丝，湿淋淋的头发搭在有好几道伤口的脸上，看起来可怜兮兮的。维吉尔不胜其烦，他拿了一张浴巾按在弟弟的腰部，然后一只手握住了他胀红的阴茎，慢慢撸动了几下，但丁舒服地挺了挺腰，哼哼唧唧地要求更多。  
“压着。”维吉尔把但丁的手拉到浴巾上，让他自己按住腰部的伤口免得流更多的血，他自己则专注于帮他做一次快速的手活。  
维吉尔的手很巧很软而且触感细腻，当然最重要的是这是维吉尔的手而不是其他什么人的，光是这一点就能让但丁马上射出来，但是他才舍不得，他想把这个过程尽量拉长，但是维吉尔可不这样想，他只想让这个精虫上脑的家伙尽快爽完，所以他一边撸动阴茎一边用指尖刺激上面的沟壑，同时用另一只手挤压着根部和囊袋，很快就让他弟弟喘得像只刚刚完成竞技比赛的大狗，维吉尔甚至为这个绝妙的比喻勾了勾嘴角——  
但是这个表情显然有点冒犯到但丁了，他不想再让他的哥哥掌控一切，所以他也伸出一只手握住了维吉尔的。维吉尔颤了一下，想拉开但丁的手。  
“那你自己来。”但丁把两根阴茎靠在一起撸动了几下，奇怪又舒爽的感觉让维吉尔僵住了，其实从刚才起他就跟但丁一样硬着，他也是个男人当然也会有需要，只是他不想跟但丁一起做这事，好像他默许了什么。  
“你别得寸进尺。”维吉尔又说了一次，然后自己握住两根阴茎抚慰，这可比刚才的活儿有难度多了，而且他自己也逐渐陷进了不断攀升的快感里，柱身和柱身互相磨蹭，头部和囊袋互相挤压，不断溢出的前液又让它们打着滑想从他手心里溜走，于是他又不得不用另一只手把它们塞回去继续，然而太过专注于手活的结果就是维吉尔既没有留意压抑自己的呻吟也没有意识到他几乎已经坐进了弟弟的怀里，但丁已经没有去管那张浴巾，他用两只手臂揽住他哥哥的腰支撑他在他的胯间上下起伏，喘息声越来越大充满了整个浴室并不断回响，直到两个人一起到达欲望的顶峰……但丁抱紧了维吉尔，大量的白色液体喷溅在他们贴在一起的腹部甚至胸膛上，维吉尔脱力地把头靠在弟弟的肩膀上。  
等到这一阵爽过头的感觉过去，维吉尔重新找回一点理智时才发现他们的姿势实在是……他有点恼羞成怒，于是气势汹汹地拍开了但丁继续在他屁股上摸索的手，快速把他们两个重新冲洗干净并裹上浴巾。

“不准再做多余的事。”维吉尔警告他弟弟，给自己换上了一身睡袍，又扔了一张毛巾给弟弟让他擦头，然后才解开他身上的浴巾开始上药和包扎。  
但丁从应激状态放松下来以后才感觉到浑身的骨头和肌肉都在酸痛，就像被大象踩过一样，特别是腰上和腿上的伤口被酒精擦拭的时候更是痛得他咬紧牙关，直冒冷汗，哪还有力气再跟他哥哥进行一次搏斗。  
“知道痛了？”感受到但丁的肌肉在他手底下不断绷紧、痉挛，维吉尔没好气地讽刺道，“刚才不是很猛吗？还想跟我来硬的？”  
“操你……嘶！”但丁刚想反驳，就被他哥哥掐住了伤口。  
“不准再对我说这两个字，听到没有？”维吉尔沉下脸来，语气也带上了几分寒意。  
好汉不吃眼前亏，但丁决定暂时屈服，等着他哥哥帮他处理完伤口，再裹上纱布。  
“你就在这里养伤，我会跟母亲说你回去办理休学了。”维吉尔收拾好医药用品站起身来。  
“你呢？”但丁拉住他的睡袍。  
维吉尔翻了个白眼，“我在隔壁休息一会儿，天亮就回去，免得母亲担心。”  
“那你陪我睡一会儿。”但丁提出要求。  
“你别……”  
“我不会动手动脚。”但丁打断他哥哥的话，“就像小时候一样。”  
维吉尔绷起嘴角，但丁从小就是个粘人鬼，明明有自己的床却不睡，总是爬进他的被窝还把手脚缠在他身上搞得他睡不好，直到11岁的时候维吉尔向父母提出要有自己的房间，但丁跟他发了好大的火，他完全搞不明白为什么弟弟到了这个年纪还不想拥有自己的房间，而且他们家多得是房间。  
“快点，维吉尔，我好累。”但丁扯了扯他的袍角，维吉尔决定不跟伤患一般见识，于是把急救箱放在床边，在但丁的旁边侧躺下来。  
“晚安，哥哥。”但丁在他耳边咕哝，声音里带着浓浓的困意，这对他来说确实是漫长的一天。  
“晚安，但丁。”维吉尔说，今天对他来说也同样漫长，而且还有太多需要考虑的东西让他不能像弟弟一样沉沉入睡。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

但丁醒来的时候已经是下午了，他饿得前胸贴后背，理所当然的他哥哥家里什么吃的都没有，所以他是想让一个伤患靠喝水养伤吗？正在但丁腹诽的当口，就听到了门锁打开的声音，他从厨房走出去就看到维吉尔提着两大袋东西走进来。  
“哇噢，真贴心。”但丁让开通道等他哥哥把东西提进厨房开始分拣，他自己则跟上去偷偷搂住了他的腰，维吉尔停下来扒他的手，但丁却把他搂得更紧还开始亲吻他的脖子，维吉尔忍无可忍地给了他一拐子，但丁吃痛地松手。  
“我可是伤患唉。”但丁叫屈。  
“那你就老实点。”维吉尔烦躁地看着他弟弟，开始后悔把他带来这里，他就应该让他跟其他伤员一样躺在地下诊所，由那些连执照都没有的护士照顾。  
“我够老实了，我都没有叫披萨。”但丁不满地嘀咕，终于在他哥哥威胁的眼神中走到餐桌前坐好。  
维吉尔把给弟弟打包的营养餐放到他面前，“我不会每天都来，你要吃什么自己做，不准叫披萨。”  
“我自己做？”但丁震惊了，“为什么不是你来给我做？”  
“你看我很闲吗？”维吉尔瞪着他弟弟，他就是不懂什么叫适可而止。  
“我不会做饭。”但丁撂下叉子。  
“随便你。”维吉尔懒得再跟他废话，收拾妥当以后抬腿就朝外面走。  
但丁跐开椅子追上去，“砰”的一声把他哥哥刚打开的门又关上，维吉尔转身推了他一把，“但丁，你要不要这么幼稚？”  
“我就是这么幼稚。”但丁不吝于承认，“倒是你是什么意思？要用我之前就来引诱我，用完了就把我一脚踢开？”  
维吉尔震惊地看着他，“但丁，你知不知道你在说什么？”  
“昨晚上你不是很动情吗？”但丁把一只手撑在门上，凑近他哥哥挑衅道，“你忘了你坐在我怀里上上下下……”  
“混账！”维吉尔一巴掌抽在但丁脸上，但他弟弟只是偏了一下头就立即来抓他的手，维吉尔跟着一脚踹在他肚子上，趁着他踉跄后退的时候开门跑了出去。  
“操，你想废了我吗……”维吉尔这一下踹得不轻，牵动腰部的伤口让但丁痛得直不起身来，他在地上坐了会儿缓过劲，知道他哥哥已经走远了。

维吉尔坐进车里，驶离了他自己的房子，他还有些发抖但不仅仅是因为跟但丁打架，他们从小到大不知道打了多少次架，但丁抢他的玩具，但丁缠着他要一起玩，但丁打扰他看书，但丁破坏他的东西，但丁不经他允许就进入他的房间，在17岁之前维吉尔甚至想不出有哪一天但丁没有在他面前出现，甚至偶尔一次维吉尔答应女同学的邀约一起去图书馆他都要厚着脸皮跟来，他甚至都不看书！  
维吉尔觉得自己应该很厌烦有但丁的生活了，所以17岁生日发生了那件事以后他终于硬起心肠把但丁从他的身边隔离开，不得不说，有一段时间他尝到了自由的滋味并感觉很好，后来又发生了一些事让他没有心思再去留意弟弟，直到从母亲口中听说但丁决定要离开家到其他地方去上学，他有点意外但是也没想过要去挽留他。  
维吉尔第一次觉得孤单是在他18岁生日那天，这是他第一次没有跟但丁一起过生日，晚餐的时候他弟弟打来了电话跟母亲聊了很久，在伊娃要求她的大儿子去跟他弟弟说一句“生日快乐”的时候，对面突然挂断了电话，这也是他第一次意识到自己对但丁造成的伤害。那年圣诞节，但丁给父亲母亲还有他新生的侄子都带了礼物，除了他哥哥，于是维吉尔也把给他准备的礼物扔进了垃圾桶，那个时候的他也很幼稚。  
但是这些都不是他容忍但丁的理由，他不能让任何人任何事成为他的弱点，尤其在面对蒙德斯这种对手的时候，他确实损失了一批人手但是他还拥有整个马列特岛，而失去红墓市这块大肥肉肯定会引发更加疯狂的反扑，维吉尔必须为此做好准备。

“欢迎，克雷多。”当维吉尔在他的私人会所等来这位客人的时候，他难得地露出和煦的表情迎上去，甚至跟对方拥抱了一下。  
“维吉尔，我的朋友。”这名身材高大，梳着棕色背头，留着一点髭须的男子亲切地拍了拍他的背，“真高兴看到你一切安好。”  
“那么，在谈正事之前先喝一杯？”维吉尔从木盒里取出一瓶珍藏多年的佳酿，给两个酒杯斟上琥珀色的液体。  
“只有来你这里才能喝上这样的好酒。”克雷多接过杯子，开了一个恰如其分的玩笑。  
喝到第三杯的时候，两个人已经就“教团”和斯巴达家的合作达成了协议，克雷多有点遗憾地说道，“你知道的，维吉尔，如果是我自己的‘教团’，我不会让你感到有丝毫为难，但我只是个代表。”  
“我知道，你已经帮了我很多。”维吉尔表示理解，“教皇”桑科多斯的条件都在他可以接受的范围，只有一个……  
“我会在红墓市逗留几天，你想好了再告诉我。”克雷多贴心地为他的朋友留出了一些时间。  
“谢谢你，克雷多，这几天就让我一尽地主之谊。”维吉尔叫来了格里芬，让他做出妥善安排并预订今天的晚餐。  
“对了，我听说你弟弟回来了？”克雷多突然问起。  
“对，我正好要去找他，合适的话我带他一起过来。”维吉尔应承道。  
克雷多起身，维吉尔取下外套，亲自把他的朋友送到酒店，才开车往自己家驶去。距离他上次夺门而出已有3天，也不知道他弟弟怎么样了，维吉尔想到这个就有点心烦，如果但丁还是学不会约束自己的言行，那么让他参与到自己的计划里来也许不是个好主意。

维吉尔打开门，有点意外但丁没有像只大狗一样“汪汪”叫着冲出来，而且屋子里弥漫着一股酸味，维吉尔走到厨房门口扫了一眼，残余的食物垃圾和没洗的餐具随意地堆叠在那里，是他弟弟的风格。  
“但丁。”维吉尔喊了一声，没有人答应，他朝房间走去，没有人闯入的痕迹，他倒不是很担心，然而推开虚掩的门，维吉尔一眼就看到他弟弟蜷在床上，旁边扔着一些带血的纱布。  
“但丁！”维吉尔几步跨过去，抓住弟弟的肩膀摇了摇。  
“嗯……”但丁昏昏沉沉地回应了他。  
维吉尔把手搭上弟弟的额头立刻感受到了不正常的热度，“你在发烧。”  
“……维吉尔？”但丁睁开眼睛努力辨认了一下面前的人，立刻手脚并用地缠了上去，“维吉尔，别离开我……也别赶我走……求你了……”  
“嘘，但丁。”维吉尔抚摸着弟弟的背安抚他，“我在这里，我不会离开你，也不会赶你走。”  
“……你保证？”但丁把他哥哥抱得更紧。  
“……”维吉尔沉默了一会儿，试着把弟弟从床上弄下来，“但丁，我带你去医院好吗？”  
“不要……”但丁放开了他，背转身去，“反正你也不在乎……把我丢在这里等死好了。”  
“你在说什么傻话？”维吉尔又恼火起来，他弟弟就是有这种本事，让他心烦意乱又不能真的对他放任不管。  
但丁还在说着胡话，维吉尔不再理会他，而是找出一身宽松点的衣服强行给他套上，再把他架出门塞进车里。  
维吉尔喘了口气坐进驾驶位里，完全想不明白他为什么会沦落成他弟弟的佣人兼司机，也许还有看护……不行，到了医院他得给格里芬打个电话。

医生对于但丁身上的伤口产生了一些疑问，维吉尔只好说他可怜的弟弟是在工地上出了安全事故，医生从头到脚打量了他一遍，眼睛里闪烁着不解。  
“我弟弟想自食其力。”维吉尔解释道，努力摆出一个令人信服的笑容。  
无论如何，他良好的外表和绅士风度终于说服了医生为但丁进行治疗并安排了住院，他这个有钱的好哥哥当然大方地为弟弟支付了单人病房的费用。  
等到一切安排妥当，维吉尔才注意到已经快到晚餐时间了，他给但丁打了声招呼准备独自赴约。  
“你一定要去吗？”已经清醒过来的但丁拉住他的手。  
“当然，是一位很重要的朋友。”维吉尔试着拉开他的手。  
“有多重要？比我还重要吗？”但丁拉着他不放。  
“你讲点理好不好？”维吉尔皱起眉头，“我们有很重要的事要谈。”  
“那你什么时候再来看我？”但丁眨了眨眼，做出一点让步。  
“明天。”维吉尔急于脱身。  
“明天一早？”但丁提出要求。  
“我不用做事吗？”维吉尔提出异议。  
“你可以一边看着我一边做事。”但丁替他做好了打算。  
维吉尔气结，“我先来看你再去做事，行了吧？”  
但丁总算勉强表示接受，放开了他哥哥的手。  
端药进来的护士刚好看到最后一幕，等维吉尔离开以后微笑着对但丁说道，“你们兄弟感情真好。”  
“对啊。”但丁也对护士露出一个天真可爱的笑容，心里却想着维吉尔那个重要的朋友，在他记忆中的哥哥可不是一个喜欢交朋友的人。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

维吉尔是个信守承诺的人，既然答应了弟弟第二天一早来看他就绝不会食言，当然除了整个过程只有匆匆忙忙的几分钟以外，然后倒霉的格里芬被留下来承受了但丁的怒火。  
“维吉尔昨天晚上见了谁？”但丁盘问格里芬。  
审时度势，格里芬认为这也算不上什么秘密，于是坦白回答道，“是来自佛杜那的贵客克雷多先生，据说是维吉尔先生的故交。”  
“是他？”但丁有点印象了，佛杜那是他们父亲的老家，小时候他们曾经跟父母一起回去过，就是在那时候，维吉尔和这个克雷多交上了朋友，但是但丁没有想到这么多年来他们一直都有交往。  
“他们谈了什么？”但丁继续盘问。  
“这个……我就不清楚了，他们是私下交谈的。”  
但丁上下打量着格里芬，像是在确认他有没有隐瞒，“那这个克雷多要在这里呆到什么时候？”  
“这……”格里芬的额头有些出汗，不知道泄露太多会不会惹得维吉尔不快。  
但丁知道这个时候就要用一点手段了，于是他清了清嗓子说，“听着，我给你两个选择，要么我告诉维吉尔你非常不尊重我，要么你把他们会面的情况报告给我。”  
“我……我尽量。”格里芬擦了擦额头上的汗，作为维吉尔的助手他当然清楚维吉尔有多么看重家族的威严，对于他家人的任何冒犯都是不被允许的。  
“嗯哼，你不必有心理负担。”但丁宽慰他道，同时跟维吉尔相似的眼中的威慑也是相似的，“我做的一切都是为了保证我哥哥的安全。”

克雷多已经在红墓市逗留了四天，今晚维吉尔再次邀请他共进晚餐，主要是为了跟他商量用另一个条件来取得桑科多斯首肯的可能性。  
“诉我直言，维吉尔，我对你的提议感到相当震惊。”克雷多直言，“当初你把他交给我们是为了他的安全，现在你却在提议用他作为交换条件？”  
“我也不想这样，克雷多。”维吉尔握住酒杯，皱了皱眉，“但是你也看到了，以我现在的情况也不适合马上结婚……”  
“结婚？谁要结婚？”但丁的突然出现让维吉尔有些诧异，似乎一时没有搞明白他弟弟为什么会出现在这里。  
但丁拉开椅子大大咧咧地坐下来，“你们在谈什么？不介意我加入进来吧？”  
克雷多微微一笑，表示不介意。  
“你来这里干什么？”维吉尔微眯起眼睛，脸色有点不好看了。  
“来见见老朋友啊。”但丁神色自若地向克雷多打了个招呼，“Ciao，克雷多，多年未见你都长胡子了。”  
“你好，但丁。”克雷多保持着良好的涵养，“听维吉尔说你受了点伤，已经痊愈了吗？”  
“还行，我的恢复能力一向不错。”但丁微笑，“对了，你们刚刚谈到什么有趣的事情，不如继续？”  
克雷多的目光在他们兄弟之间打了个转，突然有了主意，“维吉尔，你为什么不考虑一下但丁？他是你的双胞胎弟弟，完全可以代表斯巴达家族与‘教皇’联姻。”  
“……”维吉尔为难地看了看但丁，他不是没有想过，但是以但丁的性格和……他肯定不会答应。  
“怎么回事？”但丁一脸被逗笑的表情，“现在还搞什么联姻？你们是活在中世纪吗？”  
“这不好笑，但丁。”维吉尔的语气严肃起来，“我们需要‘教团’的支持，联姻是‘教皇’提出的条件。”  
“所以，你是真的在考虑这个？”但丁做了一个“哇噢”的口型，“我实在不想扫你们的兴，要不叫他们快上主菜吧？”  
“没错，我们可以换个时间再谈。”维吉尔叹了口气，叫来了服务生。

晚餐在有点诡异的气氛中结束，维吉尔向克雷多表达了歉意并让自己的司机护送他，他自己则开车送但丁回医院。  
坐在车里沉默了一阵，但丁终于开口问道，“联姻的事，你怎么打算？”  
“放心，我不会让你去联姻。”维吉尔平淡地回答。  
“那么，你是准备自己上了？”但丁捏紧了手指。  
“现在时机不合适，如果对方坚持的话，可能先办个订婚仪式。”维吉尔不带任何情绪地说道。  
“停车！”但丁突然吼道，维吉尔没理他，他突然伸手去抓方向盘，维吉尔连忙踩下了刹车。  
“干什么？”维吉尔有点发火，“你想让我们撞死在这里吗？”  
“没错！我就是想让我们死在一起！”但丁吼回去，“操你的，维吉尔，你明明知道我对你……你为什么要这样做？”  
“但丁，你真的要说这个？”维吉尔冷哼了一声，把车停到路边熄火，“你到底明不明白我们是兄弟？”  
“兄弟又怎么样？”但丁毫不在乎，“正因为是兄弟，我们从出生就在一起，到死也要在一起。”  
维吉尔叹了口气，“你只是习惯了有我在你身边，这不是你以为的那种感情。”  
“不明白的是你，维吉尔。”但丁咬牙，“总之，我不会让你去联姻，如果他们坚持，那就不要跟他们合作，我们可以训练自己的人。”  
“我们没有那么多时间，蒙德斯随时可能进行下一步。”维吉尔头痛地说道，“而且父亲不在了，要重新统合错综复杂的势力本身就够麻烦了。”  
“让我帮你好吗，维吉尔？”但丁一把握住他哥哥的手，“只要你答应我不再考虑联姻，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
“别为难你自己，但丁，你一直厌恶这些。”维吉尔摸了摸弟弟的脸，“我不想像上次一样，让你认为我是在利用你。”  
“我很抱歉，维吉尔，你知道我经常说话不过脑子。”但丁用嘴唇轻啄着他哥哥的手心，“而且，这次是我求你的，好不好？”  
维吉尔被他弟弟的动作弄得有点痒，而且车里的空间太小了，让他觉得温度有点高，他刚想把手抽回来的时候但丁突然伸出舌头舔了一下，维吉尔猛地把手抽了回来。  
“不准再对我做这种事！”维吉尔警告道。  
“哪种事？”但丁厚着脸皮反问道。维吉尔白了他一眼，重新发动了汽车。

结果维吉尔还是拒绝了由他或者但丁跟桑科多斯家族联姻的条件，而是让克雷多带回了一个替代方案。  
情况暂时稳定下来以后，维吉尔把母亲接到了市内的一栋房子里，虽然没有斯巴达旧宅那么有气势，但是受到跟维吉尔关系密切的警局保护，极大降低了再次遇袭的风险。  
但丁的伤势也恢复得差不多了，跟恩佐联系后他推测对方剩下的人自己做了善后，因此没有引起什么轰动，但丁干脆让他转告学校不会再回去了，也懒得去办什么手续。  
然后，斯巴达一家重新开始了他们的生活。

“母亲，这些事可以交给佣人来做，你需要多休息。”维吉尔出门前正好看到伊娃在厨房里忙活。  
“是但丁说他想吃我做的草莓蛋糕。”伊娃向大儿子解释。  
“但丁！”维吉尔朝楼上喊道。  
“来了来了。”但丁一边穿衣服一边往楼下跑。  
“你为什么要麻烦母亲做这种东西？”维吉尔瞪着一路小跑到面前的弟弟。  
“不麻烦的，维吉尔。”伊娃试图制止两兄弟因此起争执。  
“妈妈都说不麻烦了，维吉尔。”但丁小声抱怨道，“难得妈妈这么有精神，你就让她做点喜欢的事情嘛。”  
维吉尔看了看母亲，的确比之前以泪洗面的状态好多了，于是点了点头向她嘱咐道，“如果累了就去休息，我们会尽量赶回来跟你一起用晚餐的，母亲。”  
“我们出门了，妈妈。”但丁凑上去亲吻了一下母亲的面颊，伊娃努力挤出一个微笑送走两个儿子，他们吵吵闹闹又和谐相处的画面已经好几年不见了，想不到会在这样的情况下重现。  
“今天我先带你去见两个人。”维吉尔在车上向但丁交代道，“他们本来是两个地区帮派的首领，后来归入我的麾下，以后他们就是你的左膀右臂。”  
“哇噢，老哥，真有一套。”但丁半真半假地夸奖道，越是了解维吉尔手下的势力就越是惊心，他都不知道原来他哥哥在父亲的眼皮子底下搞了这么多事情。  
“但丁，这是你自己要求的。”维吉尔提醒他。  
“我可什么都没说。”但丁往他哥哥的位置挪了挪，维吉尔给了他一肘，同时瞥了前面的司机一眼。  
汽车在他们的一间俱乐部外面停下来，这个时候还没有对外营业，两名得力下属和他们的手下已经在里面等着了，维吉尔对两名属下点了点头，带着他们往里面的办公室走去。  
“这是我的弟弟但丁，想必你们已经对此有所耳闻，在上次行动中他承担了对付敌人主力的责任，让你们可以顺利接管其余的地盘。”维吉尔简单介绍以后直截了当地向他们宣布道，“以后，他就是你们的直属上级，他的指令也就是我的指令。”  
两名下属表示接受，然后维吉尔向但丁介绍道，“梦魇，负责所有营业场所的安保和重要人员的护卫；暗影，负责需要出动的人手和执行特殊任务。”  
“你们好。”但丁向面前的大块头和猛兽一样精悍的男子伸出手，“希望你们不会介意一个天降的上级，事实上，我是一个很好相处的人。”  
“你是维吉尔先生的兄弟，我们会像尊重他一样尊重你。”外号“暗影”的精悍男子先跟他握了握手，大块头“梦魇”点了点头表示赞同，也跟他握了握手。  
维吉尔满意地看到他弟弟融入良好，又带着他去继续巡视家里的产业，他们在上次见到克雷多的餐厅用了午餐。  
“哇噢，所以这间餐厅也是我们的？”但丁表示震惊，他都不知道他们家还涉足了餐饮业，“那么，可以让他们推出一款但丁定制披萨吗？”  
维吉尔白了他一眼，慢条斯理地切着肉，但丁毫不客气地从他哥哥的盘子里叉走一块放进嘴里。  
“注意你的举止，但丁。”维吉尔提醒他，“特别是在外面还有我的属下面前。”  
“那在桌子下面呢？”但丁把一条腿伸过去挨着他哥哥的腿，维吉尔踹了他一下。

他们总算在晚餐时间赶回了家里，伊娃已经准备了一桌美味的食物等着他们，当然还有餐后甜点——但丁钦点的草莓蛋糕。  
维吉尔对这些甜腻的东西一向兴趣缺缺，但是他不想扫母亲的兴，于是也端了一块和咖啡一起拿进书房了，留下但丁陪着母亲说话。  
“但丁，你们是不是在做什么危险的事情？”伊娃忧心忡忡地问道。  
“放心吧，妈妈，我们只是在处理生意上的事情和准备一些防范措施。”但丁靠在伊娃的肩膀上安慰着她。  
“妈妈不想你们再发生任何意外。”伊娃摸着小儿子的头发，“或许，你就应该留在那边继续上学。”  
“坏事是躲不掉的，妈妈。”但丁难得认真地说道，“这次我想跟维吉尔一起面对。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“怎么都是这些破事？”但丁拉了一把椅子坐在还未竣工的大楼里，朝着身后的手下招了招手，“你们是不是应该给我一个安全帽，万一真出了事故怎么办？”  
手下连忙找来一个安全帽递上去，但丁拿在手里把玩着，突然“砰”的一下砸到了倒挂的那个人脸上，“黑吃黑啊，小子，你的胆子可真不小，快点把事情交代清楚，我约了人吃饭呢。”  
“我说了你们也会杀了我，我不说！”被悬挂起来的人也只有20岁出头，虽然已经被揍得鼻青脸肿，但是仍然很硬气。  
“行吧，那你自己选个死法。”但丁也很干脆，他伸出两个指头比划道，“一、这里有桶汽油，我们会把它浇在你身上点燃，再把你从楼上扔下去；二、看到这些柱子没有？我们会把你扔进去然后灌上水泥……”  
“你是变态吗！你可以一枪打死我！”倒挂着的人受不了地大叫起来。  
“先把他的嘴给我缝上。”但丁向手下吩咐道。  
“别别……我说，我说……是小丑叫我们这么做的。”倒挂着的人崩溃地说了出来。  
“行了，把他扔到街上去吧。”但丁站起来拍了拍身上的灰土，然后朝着一直站在后面不出声的暗影说道，“以后这种事就不要叫我来了，至于这个小丑，想必你对他的了解比我要多，把目前已知的情况整理一遍给我，由我来决定需不需报告给维吉尔。”  
“是的，但丁先生。”暗影一动不动地答复道。  
“叫我但丁就行了。”但丁走过去拍了拍他的手臂，离开了这里。

“维吉尔，我来接你去吃饭了。”但丁不顾秘书的阻拦，直接闯进了他哥哥的办公室——  
“欸？你怎么又来了？”但丁一进门就看到克雷多靠在维吉尔的办公桌旁，两个人相谈甚欢。  
“哈，当然是给你哥哥带来一个好消息。”克雷多笑道。  
但丁瞥了眼办公桌上摆着一本拆开包装的旧书，不仅在心里翻了个白眼。  
“正好，我们一起去用晚餐。”维吉尔提议，同时不着痕迹地把那本书带包装一起放进了抽屉里锁好。  
“还是去家庭餐厅吗？克雷多会不会已经吃腻了？”但丁开了个玩笑，走过去取下维吉尔的外套想帮他穿上，  
“是你自己吃腻了吧？”维吉尔埋汰了一句，直接从但丁手里拿走了外套搭在手臂上，“走吧，我们换一家有名的餐厅。”  
但丁摸了摸鼻子，跟在他们后面走出去。

可能克雷多真的带来了一个很好的消息，维吉尔喝了不少酒，他们就佛杜那大教堂的彩绘到那本原版书上的辞令聊了很多，但丁在旁边吃着他喜欢的草莓甜品，顿觉索然无味。  
回家的路上，维吉尔可能是有点不甚酒力倚靠在车窗上，但丁也反常地没有去打搅他，直到司机把车停在他们的家门口，他先下去打开维吉尔那边的车门把他架出来。  
“他怎么了？”伊娃看到但丁扶着维吉尔回来，连忙迎上去。  
“他喝了点酒。”但丁安抚母亲，“我会照顾他的，妈妈你早点回房休息吧。”  
“我没事。”维吉尔强打起精神推开弟弟的搀扶，向母亲道了晚安。  
但丁目送伊娃回到自己的房间，然后阴沉着脸跟上维吉尔，在他哥哥打开房门的时候一把将他推进了房间，然后反手锁上了房门。  
“你干什么？”维吉尔踉跄了一下，回过身去质问他弟弟。但丁没有回答他，而是直接冲上去把他压在床上。  
“但丁！”维吉尔发出一声低吼，他原本冷白的皮肤因为酒醉浮起了些许红晕，冷峻的五官也因此柔和了许多，白色的睫毛像羽毛刷子一样在眼睛下面投射出阴影，平时略显苛刻的薄唇也泛起了诱人的水光……但丁着迷地吻了上去。  
“唔……”维吉尔挣扎着把头偏来偏去，但是怎么都甩不开弟弟粘人的嘴唇，而且他还试图把舌头侵入进来，维吉尔气恼地在他舌尖上咬了一口，但丁吃痛地放开他的嘴唇，维吉尔破口大骂，“你给我起来，立刻从这里滚出去！”  
“那时候你就是这样……”相似的情景让但丁不由自主地回想起17岁那年的遭遇，于是他把束缚着维吉尔的双臂收得更紧，“我不会再让你把我赶出去，维吉尔，我也不会让别人把你抢走！”  
“你在说什么？”维吉尔觉得他弟弟简直不可理喻，“我已经拒绝了和他们联姻，你还想我怎么样？”  
“我在说克雷多，你看不出来他喜欢你吗？”但丁咬牙切齿地想着他看维吉尔的眼神，他跟维吉尔说话的方式，以及他投其所好的小心思。  
“你是不是有病？”维吉尔气结，“我是个男人，他也是个男人，我们不过是志趣相投而已。”  
“我也是个男人。”但丁不想再听他哥哥的解释，也不想再经历同样的挫败，他只想让维吉尔立刻属于自己，“我给了你时间，维吉尔，我想要你，就现在。”  
“混账！”维吉尔拼命挣扎，可但丁用了蛮力，而酒精带来的副作用更是让他浑身乏力，他只能愤恨地瞪着弟弟威胁道，“但丁，你要是敢对我做什么……我这辈子都不会原谅你！”  
“随你。”但丁不再跟他哥哥啰嗦，而是直接动手扒他的衣服，维吉尔虽然使不上劲，但是仍然竭力反抗，但丁只是扒掉他的西装马甲扯开他的衬衫就挨了好几下，这使得他越加暴躁起来，他揪住维吉尔的头发啃上他的嘴唇，然后在他用牙齿开始还击的时候咬住他的喉结，带着威胁的力度，维吉尔像只被咬住咽喉的猎物一样僵住了，但丁趁机扯下领带把他的双手反绑在一起。

“别再踢我。”但丁眼疾手快地抄住他哥哥朝着他下身猛踹的脚，然后抽出皮带抽了他一下，维吉尔疼得一缩，很少见到阳光的白皙皮肤上很快浮现出一道红痕。但丁继续扒掉他的裤子，在这个过程中又被踹了两脚，维吉尔的腰腹和大腿也添上了几道。  
过多的体力消耗和皮肉上的疼痛让他浸出了冷汗，几乎虚脱，维吉尔大口大口喘着气就像案板上的鱼在做最后的挣扎，“……清醒一点，但丁，我是你哥。”  
“不清醒的是你，维吉尔。”但丁舔了舔嘴唇，握住他哥哥在被皮带抽打的刺激下勃起的阴茎撸动起来，“而且我知道你喜欢这个。”  
“滚……啊！”维吉尔刚出口的唾骂立刻变了调。  
但丁跪在地上含住他哥哥的勃起吞咽了几下，又吐出来用嘴唇和舌头不断刺激着，抬起眼看他哥哥被拖入欲望又变得欲求不满的表情，“你想我现在停下吗？”  
“嗯……”维吉尔混沌的大脑没有意识到但丁在说什么。  
“哼，维吉尔，你可不能光顾着自己爽啊。”但丁在他泌出前液的头部亲了一下，然后转而开拓他的后穴。  
因为维吉尔的房间里没有可以用作润滑的东西，但丁只好用舌头和手指来帮他放松和扩张，但是仅仅插入了一个指节，他哥哥就开始又扭又踹，但丁的下身胀得发痛，耐性也渐渐被磨光，于是他把维吉尔翻了个身，让他趴跪在床边，然后解开裤子释放出自己已经硬得像棍子的阴茎，借着唾液和前液的润滑往里面塞。  
仅仅是进入了一个头部，维吉尔就痛得两腿打颤，拼命向前逃离，但是但丁拽着他的脚踝把他拖回来又牢牢地按住他的后颈，把他的叫骂都压进了床褥里。  
“嘘！你想把妈妈吵起来吗？”但丁说完又咬着牙继续往他哥哥紧致的甬道里挤，直到没入半根又退出来再次挤进去，反复几次之后终于接近了根部，维吉尔呜咽了一声，把脸埋进床褥里。  
现在维吉尔已经完全没有反抗的力气了，汗水顺着但丁的下巴滴在他雪白的臀瓣上又滑进他们交合之处，但丁放开了按住他的那只手，转而抚摸他紧绷的屁股和半软下去的阴茎，同时让埋在他后穴里的阴茎慢慢开始抽插。  
维吉尔出了一点血，但丁觉得这不算什么，适度的疼痛会让他的哥哥更有感觉，而且从下身不断激发出来的快感已经快要烧糊他的脑子，让他只想不断进入这个让他梦寐以求的销魂之处，越来越快，越来越狠。  
“嗯嗯……呜……”即使维吉尔把整张脸都埋进了床褥里，还是会因为但丁不断加快的速度和力道漏出几个音节，而但丁则因为这点压抑的呻吟越加失去了理智，他抽出吐着前液的阴茎把他哥哥翻过来，从正面推起他的两条长腿，看着他因为欲望和缺氧胀红的脸重新进入他的体内。  
因为整根没入的感觉太过鲜明，维吉尔张开嘴吸着气，但丁俯下身去吻住他哥哥的嘴唇，把他脱口而出的呻吟全数吞进自己的口中，同时下身也加快了速度，在他哥哥逐渐湿润的股间撞击出“啪啪”的声响，逼得他不断摇着头想摆脱弟弟的控制。  
但丁卯足了劲在他哥哥变得湿热的甬道里抽插，感受着柔软的壁肉对他的吸附和挽留，内心的满足甚至盖过了肉体的快感，直到维吉尔突然全身痉挛着一口咬在他的肩膀上，猛然绞紧的甬道也终于让但丁射了出来。  
等着这灭顶的快感渐渐褪去，但丁摸索着解开他哥哥手上的领带，把他虚脱的身体抱在怀里，亲吻着他通红的眼角溢出的泪水，他哥哥就像一只垂死的天鹅任他摆布，但丁伸手摸了一把他们紧贴的腹部，维吉尔不知道在什么时候已经射了出来，但丁把沾着精液的手指放进嘴里吮吸，满心都是甜蜜和喜悦。  
他把维吉尔移到床上躺好，自己也躺到他的旁边，他哥哥已经因为疲惫和虚脱陷入昏沉的状态，可是但丁还没有得到满足，这可是他人生中最为兴奋的时刻，他侧过身体，让他哥哥背靠在他怀里，然后捞起他的一条腿重新进入他的身体，因为之前射进去的精液和高潮时分泌的体液润滑，这次进入得很顺利，也因为发泄过一次，这次但丁可以更加游刃有余地探索他哥哥身体的奥秘。  
维吉尔已经失去了对身体的控制，他时而觉得自己泡在温暖黏腻的水塘里，时而又似乎被烈火烘烤，时而摸到了五彩缤纷的天花板，时而又坠入无尽的深渊，好像有无数的蛇缠绕在他的身上，又像被炙热的烙铁贯穿了身体，他好像听到一些让他脸红的甜腻呻吟，却不知道那些声音就发自他的喉咙，直到他彻底跌入睡神虚无的宫殿里。  
“维吉尔……”但丁再次射进他哥哥的体内，他喘息着亲吻他的脖子，抚摸他浸出薄汗的身体，就着连接的姿势沉入了高潮之后的倦意里。

也不知道是什么时间，但丁觉得脑门上被顶了一下，他迷迷糊糊地睁眼——眼前有一根黑乎乎的枪管……和把枪管顶在他脑门上的维吉尔——他哥哥不知道什么时候起来把自己弄干净了，还穿得整整齐齐好像要出门的样子，这让但丁意识到他想要再来一发的愿望不大可能实现了。  
“你在看什么？”维吉尔把枪管又往他脑门上顶了顶，声音冷静得吓人，“你以为我不敢真的开枪吗？”  
“我没这么说。”但丁慢慢抬起手握住枪管，眼睛里却全无畏惧，“你开枪啊，让妈妈来看看他儿子的脑浆喷在枕头上。”  
“啪”的一声脆响，维吉尔狠狠抽在他弟弟脸上，在但丁转回头的瞬间跟着又是一巴掌，“如果母亲知道你做了什么，她一样不会原谅你。”  
但丁偏着头等这一阵耳鸣过去，然后他扯开破裂的嘴角笑了一下，“维吉尔，你想听我说什么？乞求你的原谅吗？”  
维吉尔咬紧了牙关，在这之前，当他拖着自己一塌糊涂的身体去浴室里清洗那些但丁留在他身上甚至体内的痕迹时，他觉得非常愤怒和屈辱，恨不得立刻将他弟弟碎尸万段，但是又正因为但丁是他的弟弟他不可能真的这么做，在他拿出手枪顶在但丁头上的时候，其实他也不知道自己到底想干什么。  
“我知道你不会认为自己有错，而且无论我说什么你都不会照做。”维吉尔突然把枪口下移，指在他弟弟半勃的阴茎上，“我会从根源上解决这件事，很快，而且我会帮你止血。”  
但丁盯着他哥哥的眼神意识到他不是在开玩笑，冷汗顺着他的鬓角流下来，房间里的气氛变得一触即发。  
“咚咚。”忽然，房门被敲响了两下，伊娃的声音从门外传来，“维吉尔，但丁，你们在一起吗？要不要出来吃早餐？”  
但丁连忙转过头对门外喊道，“好的，妈妈，我们马上来。”  
“无耻。”维吉尔低声唾骂，知道但丁又想借此机会逃脱他的罪责，他一直都是家里的宠儿，无论做了什么错事都能轻易得到家人的谅解。  
“哥哥，求你了。”果然，但丁又拿出了他的看家本领，他在维吉尔充满矛盾的注视下慢慢撑起身体，然后伸出手握住他哥哥拿枪的手腕移到一边，“昨晚上趁你喝醉了是我不对，我发誓，绝对不会再有下一次。”  
维吉尔知道但丁的保证一文不值，可是他又能怎么样呢？或许，让但丁回到他的生活中就是个错误，是他自己默许了这一切。  
“哥哥，你看床单要怎么办？可不能让妈妈看到这个……”但丁继续装傻充楞，维吉尔只觉得难以忍受，他收起枪转身走了出去。  
但丁看着他哥哥离去的背影，唇边浮现起一丝餍足的微笑。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“但丁先生……请您等一等！”维吉尔的办公室外，他的秘书急匆匆追上但丁的步伐，还是没能阻止他大力推开办公室厚重的木门。  
扫了一眼空荡荡的办公室，但丁斜过眼睛问道，“他人呢？”  
秘书喘着粗气解释道，“我刚才就想告诉你，维吉尔先生不在这里。”  
“他去哪儿了？”但丁不耐烦地询问。  
“他已经两天没来办公室了，也没联系过我。”秘书也很是困扰，“如果您找到他，请一定让他给我来个电话。”  
从特尼米格大楼出来，但丁试图回忆起他哥那栋房子的地址，他虽然在那里呆了几天但是对于位置却相当模糊。  
“该死。”但丁骂了一句，他没想到维吉尔既不回家也不来公司，这实在不是他的风格。

就在他焦躁不安的时候，一辆黑色轿车在他面前急停下来，车里的人透过车窗对他喊道，“上车。”但丁看了一眼，是暗影，于是他打开车门坐了进去。  
“刚刚得到消息，杰斯特在北郊游乐园召集了聚会，这是我们混进去打探的好机会。”暗影向但丁汇报。  
“你知道维吉尔去哪儿了吗？”但丁的心思还在他哥身上。  
暗影从后视镜里瞥了他一眼，决定实话实说，“格里芬跟他在一起。”  
“所以，他只是躲着我是吧？”但丁仿佛自言自语了一句，但是总算放下心来，“好吧，你继续说说这个聚会的事情。”  
小丑杰斯特，对于这个人的情况他们就只查到了这个名字，至于他的过去来历一概不知，但是这个小丑装扮的人却获得了许多过得不如意的人追随，这些人和他一样在脸上涂抹油彩或者戴上小丑的面具，对当前的财富阶层和社会秩序发起了冲击，斯巴达家的地盘和产业也在其中。  
北郊游乐园是红墓市一处废弃的游乐园，但丁和维吉尔小时候曾经来过这里，除去他被鬼屋吓哭的经历他们还算过得很愉快。如今，游乐园的大部分设施都已经腐朽了，但是巨大的摩天轮还矗立在那里，成为一个逝去的乐园的象征。  
傍晚时分，人群开始渐渐聚集，就像之前了解的一样，他们都把自己打扮成小丑的模样，但是作为这次聚会的召集人，杰斯特必定会出现，等到天色完全暗下来，有人点燃油桶进行照明的时候，但丁和暗影也戴上准备好的面具融入其中。

“女士们，先生们，欢迎来到游乐园！”随着一束追光打在旋转木马的棚顶上，一个装束夸张的小丑出现在众人视野中。  
“杰斯特，杰斯特！”人群涌动起来。  
“今晚来到这里的人，都是像我一样在这个不公平的社会中备受压迫的人，我们辛苦劳作昼夜不休，所获不过一顿餐食，一个拥挤着取暖的小房间，而那些权贵和富人仅仅因为他们世袭的一切就能过上不劳而获、奢靡无度的生活，甚至仅仅因为我们在公共场合多看了他们一眼就招来拳打脚踢，而警察往往也站在他们那一边污蔑我们为小偷！”小丑用夸张的发言和肢体表演煽动着追随者的情绪，获得阵阵喝彩，“然而我要说，这样的社会是扭曲的，这样的规则是可笑，这些所谓的上等人制定了所谓的法律来保护他们的特权和财产，却要一无所有的我们来遵守并付出代价，这实在是太可笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我们不是他们的奴隶，我们不是可怜的囚徒，我们是小丑！我们来到这个游乐园是为了获得快乐，如果他们让我们感到不快乐，那么，我们要怎么办？”  
“砸碎他们！”  
“让他们去死！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
人群陷入了异常的狂热和冲动，他们和杰斯特一起狂笑着叫喊着，开始朝着市区的方向移动，就像一场怪诞的狂欢节游行，但丁紧盯着杰斯特的身影，在人群中不断穿行意图接近他，然而他很快就融入了人群中，但丁举目四望，到处都是差不多打扮的小丑。  
“嘿，你是想要一个气球吗？”忽然有人拍了拍他的肩，但丁猛地回过身去，然而并没有捕捉到他的目标。  
“哎，坏孩子是得不到奖品的哦。”那个声音再次在他耳边响起，但丁朝着声源处直接出拳，却打在了其他人的脸上，那个人踉跄了两步立即吼叫着朝他扑来，人群骚动起来，很快将他们围成了一圈。  
“揍他！”  
“狠狠揍他哈哈哈哈哈！”  
围观的人爆发出一阵狂笑，但丁不由自主地被拉入了争端之中，所幸对方不是他的对手，在他有力的出拳下很快就爬不起来了。  
“Well well well……”杰斯特重新出现在人群之中，甩动着他的糖果权杖，“我们的队伍中混入了坏孩子，来自红墓市最有权势的家族，那一头天生的银发就是罪孽的证明。”  
“是他们！”  
“是斯巴达家的人！”  
人群再次骚动起来，站在前排的人开始向但丁逼近，暗影带着几个手下挤出了人群将他保护起来并朝天鸣枪作为警告。  
“哦？你们要对抗这么多人吗？”杰斯特狡诈地笑起来，摇了摇手中的权杖，立刻有几个手里拿着枪的小丑站了出来，“还是，要加入我们的游戏呢？”  
环顾陷入疯狂的人群，但丁按捺住脾气问道，“什么游戏？”  
“很简单，我们允许你派出一个人送信，如果你最信任的人可以在时限之内赶来，你们都可以安全离开……”杰斯特异色的瞳仁盯住但丁，停顿了一下。  
“如果不能呢？”但丁又问道。  
“你就会成为转盘上的靶子。”小丑裂开血红色的大口笑起来。  
“好，我接受。”但丁回应了他的挑战，但是也提出了自己的条件，“用不着这么多人，我留下来，他们一起走。”  
“但丁！”暗影想要阻止他。  
但丁按住他的肩膀，“你知道他在哪儿，把讯息送到，我不会有事。”  
“你不能把自己作为赌注！”暗影低吼道。  
“那你有什么更好的办法吗？”但丁再次环顾了四周，“这些人都是疯子。”  
暗影明白他说得不错，就算他们能造成一定的威慑，但是对方也有武器，混战中全身而退的可能性不大。  
“去吧。”但丁拍了拍他的肩膀，并示意手下跟着他离开，杰斯特没有表示反对，看来是接受了他的条件。  
“好吧，小王子，我宣布游戏开始！”在狂欢者的簇拥下，但丁被带到了一个安装着一圈灯泡的大型转盘前，两个小丑上前搜走了他身上的武器并把他呈倒写的大字型绑在上面，而代表倒计时的电子钟已经开始运作。  
在等待的时间里，杰斯特继续煽动人群并指挥着大部分追随者朝原定的目标而去，只留下了二三十个人和他一起继续这个游戏——这至少意味着他们的人赶来时会获得优势，但丁这样想着。

“嘀嗒，嘀嗒——”随着电子时钟上的数字不断变小，杰斯特像生怕但丁看不清似得在他耳朵边提醒道，“时间不多了，小王子。”  
倒挂的时间太长，但丁忍受着大脑充血带来的晕眩，没有说话。杰斯特哼着古怪的歌曲来回踱步，每一步都像踏在但丁绷紧的神经上。  
“没有人会回来找你的，这就是坏孩子的下场吧。”眼看着电子钟进入计秒，杰斯特示意一名小丑将转盘转动起来，他自己则走到一条红线后面，另一名小丑递上一个鲜亮的塑料桶，里面装着明晃晃的刀具，剩下的追随者们都聚拢过来，发出刺耳的哨声和笑声。  
“10，9，8，7……”人群激动地倒数起来，杰斯特也举起了手中的刀。  
“……4，3，2……”1和枪响几乎同时响起，杰斯特手中的刀也飞向了旋转中的但丁。  
“哆”的一声，飞刀擦着但丁的耳廓钉进了转盘里，切断了几根银色的发丝。  
“住手！”随着一声大喊，暗影带人将杰斯特的追随者们包围起来，这次他带来了足够的人手和火力。  
“看来你没听懂游戏规则。”小丑并没退缩，而是从塑料桶里拿出了第二把刀，“那么，这次我会瞄准一点。”  
“住手。”这时候一个清冷的声音插进来，穿着深色长风衣的维吉尔从持枪的手下后面走出来，“如果你要见的人是我，那么我已经来了。”  
“Wow wow wow……”杰斯特发出一串夸张的咏叹，然后朝着他的观众们略微欠身，“红墓市最有权势的王子殿下，欢迎来到我们平民的游乐园。”  
“我已经遵守了你的规则，你是不是也应该遵守我的？”维吉尔举枪指向杰斯特夸张的鼻子。  
“那就取决于您的规则是什么了？”杰斯特在手指间把玩着那把刀，异色的瞳仁盯紧了维吉尔。  
“让我弟弟过来，让你那帮疯子离我的地盘远点。”维吉尔提出了他的条件。  
“首先，您并不算在时限内完成了游戏，当然，我也射出了第一把刀，这样就算我们扯平了。”杰斯特讨价还价道，“但是，要让我答应你的第二个要求，就是下一个游戏的事了。”  
“是什么？”维吉尔用毫无感情起伏的声线问道。  
“我会把这把刀交给你。”杰斯特的眼中闪过毒蛇一样的光，“由你来决定对这个坏孩子的惩罚。”  
现场忽然变得鸦雀无声，连那些疯狂的追随者都在屏息以待维吉尔的决定，他思忖了一会儿，伸出带着皮手套的手接过了那把刀。  
“YOHO！”杰斯特激动地大喊起来，“现场观众们，让我们一起来迎接这场表演的高潮，斯巴达双子戏剧性的对峙，是哥哥用这把刀冷酷地切断弟弟对他的信任，还是如有神助地同时保全弟弟和自己的王国呢？”  
仍然处于旋转中的但丁不敢置信地盯住那把毫不犹豫射向他的飞刀，同时，暗影已经迅速接近了转盘以防对方反悔。  
“哆！”飞刀钉在了但丁的双腿之间，距离他的裆部不足5英寸，众人发出惊呼又带着惋惜的喟叹，暗影的手下上去停住了转盘将但丁放下来，带回了他们的队伍里。  
“遵守游戏规则，小丑。”维吉尔最后提醒了一句，带人离开了这里。

“但丁……”伊娃见到儿子们回来，正打算端出她刚做的甜点，但丁却头也不回地冲进自己的房间，甩上了门。  
“别管他，母亲。”维吉尔安抚着伊娃，接过她手里的甜点放到餐桌上。  
“你们是不是又吵架了？”伊娃担忧地问道，“昨晚上你没回来，但丁急得到处找你。”  
“没事的，母亲，他不是个孩子了，应该懂得一些做人的道理。”维吉尔给他们泡了一壶红茶，让母亲坐下来跟他一起享用甜点。  
伊娃接过大儿子递来的茶杯，语气温和地劝解道，“你弟弟从小就莽撞，给他一点教训就是了，也别伤了兄弟感情。”  
维吉尔喝着茶，不免在心里叹了一口气，母亲根本不知道发生了什么就偏袒他的小儿子，倒显得他自己像个不称职的兄长了。  
“总之，我希望他能自己意识到这一点。”维吉尔尽量委婉地拒绝了母亲的劝和，因为，这已经是他的底线。

但丁躺着床上却并没有合眼，这两天的事像幻灯片一样在他脑海里来回播放，最后都会定格在维吉尔射向他的那把刀上——但丁很确定，他哥哥在扔出那把刀的时候甚至没有看向他，他根本不在乎那把刀会射到哪里！  
可恶！但丁原本以为维吉尔爱他，就算不是他对他的那种爱，所以在杰斯特向他提出那个挑战的时候他欣然接受，除了当时的形势所迫他也有自己的私心，他想要借此将他哥哥逼出来，借此证明他哥哥在乎他……所以，当最后一声倒计时响起的时候他也没有放弃希望，直到他听到维吉尔的声音出现，狂喜甚至压过了对钉在耳畔的那把利刃的后怕，直到维吉尔接受了杰斯特的第二个游戏……事实就是维吉尔根本不在乎他，一切还是跟17岁那年一样，无论他怎样示弱他还是会铁石心肠地将他赶走，但丁咬住牙把啜泣噎回了喉咙里，“我不会就这么算了……”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

第二天早晨但丁还是没有下来跟他们一起用餐，晨间新闻播报着昨天晚上的暴动，多个办公大楼和营业场所遭到了破坏和洗劫，还有几处豪宅发生了火灾，但是没有影响到斯巴达家的产业，维吉尔满意地放下咖啡杯，擦了擦嘴，向母亲道别，但丁从房间的窗户目送着他哥哥走出大门坐进汽车里。  
接近中午的时候，但丁打理好自己走出房间，若无其事地应付着伊娃的问题，然后和母亲一起吃了午餐，期间不乏热情的赞美扫去了她眉间的阴云。下午，但丁到他们的地盘巡视了一圈，完成了必要的事务后也没有急着回家，这是一种奇怪的感觉，在今天之前他只要有一会儿见不到维吉尔都会想他，恨不得无时无刻跟他黏在一起，但是现在他却不想看到他了，甚至不想跟他呆在同一屋檐下。  
但丁漫无目的地在街上游荡，因为昨晚上的暴动，还有很多地方拉着警戒线，警察和清理人员来来回回地忙碌，他最后在一个地处偏僻的酒吧门口停下来，狭小的入口艳俗的灯牌倒是有些像他和大学同学常去的那种，但丁推开门走了进去。  
“嘿，喝点什么？”擦得澄亮的旧吧台后面，一个穿着紧身T恤绷出肌肉线条的酒保招呼他。  
“威士忌，最好再来点吃的。”但丁选了个角落坐下来。  
服务员很快将他要的酒水和一些油炸食品端过来，但丁先付了钱，然后有一搭没一搭地吃着东西。  
随着外面的夜色加深，陆陆续续有更多的客人来到店里，他们大多都是熟客，和店里的人互相招呼着聚到一块儿闲聊，但丁只是默默喝着自己的酒，倒也没有留意有什么特别之处，直到一名身材纤长，五官柔美的青年走到他的桌旁。  
“我可以坐在这里吗？”青年端着酒杯向他询问，但丁瞟了一眼其他桌的空位，倒也没有直接拒绝他。  
青年坐下来呡了一口酒，开始向他搭话，“你是第一次来这里吗？约了朋友？”  
“就我自己。”但丁一口气干掉了剩下的半杯酒，敲了敲桌子向吧台那边喊道，“再来一轮。”  
青年瞥了眼桌上的一排空杯，顿时明白了这是一个来喝闷酒的人，于是也不再跟他兜圈子，直接提议道，“喝酒可解不了闷，不如我们一起找点乐子？”  
但丁斜起眼睛把他又打量了一遍，似乎有点疑惑为什么提出这个建议的会是个男人，然后他又环视了一下整个酒吧，才恍然大悟是自己进错了地方——  
但是，有何不可呢？  
但丁跟着青年往只对熟客开放的里间走去，已经有两对男人在走廊里纠缠在一起，青年轻车熟路地找了个灯光朦胧的角落，把但丁推到墙上，跪下来拉开他的裤链，然后用温热的嘴唇隔着内裤磨蹭他的阴茎，酒精让但丁的头脑变得有些迟钝，而朦胧的光线也很好的晕染了青年仰视他的面容……  
但丁微眯起眼，把有了反应的阴茎掏出来拍在青年的脸上，想象着那是另一个人的脸。  
青年殷勤地舔弄着但丁尺寸惊人的男性象征，用尽技巧地取悦着他，似乎颇为惊喜自己撞上的大运，这个不知怎么撞进来的银发男子不仅长相十分英俊，连胯下的玩意儿都如此完美，幸好是他抢占了先机。  
“嗯嗯……”但丁发出舒服的哼哼声，伸出手抚摸着青年柔软的头发，啊，唯一让他不满的就是这深色的头发，要是浅色的该有多好，但丁这么想着忽然揪紧了青年的发根，沉声道，“含进去。”  
“唔……”青年还没来得及回应就被塞满了口腔，他努力吞咽了几下差点哽出了眼泪，正在兴头上的但丁可不懂怜香惜玉，他揪着青年的头发使劲挺动起腰，每一下都深深戳进青年的喉咙里，这下青年倒是希望他的那话儿没那么雄壮了。  
在青年卖力的服务下，但丁也用了好长时间才射出来，青年呛咳着吐出他的阴茎，整张脸都被但丁的精液和他自己的眼泪、唾液弄得一塌糊涂，发泄之后但丁稍微清醒了一点，看着对方可怜兮兮的样子倒也生出了几分愧疚，于是摸出了一沓钞票放进青年的手里。  
青年缓过气来，瞧了眼手里的钞票，神情震惊，“嘿，我可不是出来卖的。”  
“嗯？”但丁疑惑地看着他，“那你还想要什么？”  
“当然是……”青年本来想说“操我”，但是在看到但丁脸上天真无辜的神情后，突然又说不出口了。  
“好吧。”青年索性收下了钱，这可算是一大笔意外之财了，“那你还会来吗？”  
“来这儿？”但丁干脆地答道，“可能不会。”  
青年颇为遗憾，但是也并没有完全放弃，他找来一支笔在餐巾纸上写下一个号码塞给但丁，“那你下次想做了可以打电话给我。”  
“好吧。”但丁把纸巾收起来，然后整理了一下衣物走了出去。

连续好几天但丁都是在维吉尔出门后才下楼，维吉尔回房后才到家，虽然住在同一屋檐下，但是只要故意为之也是能够避而不见的。伊娃虽然对两个儿子都说了劝解的话，但是这次他们好像是铁了心不想再理会对方。  
但丁没有再去过那个酒吧，至于那张写着号码的纸巾也不知道扔到哪儿去了，斯巴达家的产业里不缺寻欢作乐的地方，虽然但丁也算半个老板但是由于他开朗的性格和大方的出手，下面的人都乐于跟他打成一片。  
RG俱乐部的经理看着手里的账册眉头皱成了一团，当注意到一个红色的身影从门口潇洒地晃过时他连忙小跑着追了上去。  
“但丁先生，但丁先生……”经理追上但丁轻快的脚步，搓着手协商道，“我能跟您谈谈账目的问题吗？”  
“账目怎么了？”但丁刚从酒窖里拿出一瓶好酒，一边看着标签一边漫不经心地问道。  
“这个……这个……”经理也注意到了他手里的酒，咬了咬牙把话说了出来，“我们最近的账单有一半都签着您的名字……”  
“怎么？”但丁歪着头看向他，“你是怕收不到钱吗？”  
“不是，不是……我当然不是这个意思。”经理擦着脑门上冒出来的汗，嗫嚅道，“只是这种情况我必须向维吉尔先生汇报……”  
“哦。”但丁了然道，“你去向他汇报吧，不用知会我。”说罢，便拿着酒回到了喧闹的人群中。

但丁的所作所为很快传入了维吉尔耳中，但是他不想因为这点事就主动找他谈话，于是听之任之，而令他意外的是在剧院门口撞上他的这个青年，当他向他道歉的时候脸上忽然现出了惊讶的神情，还一把拉住他的手说道，“是你？你怎么不给我打电话？”  
维吉尔微微皱起了眉，一个保镖马上过来将青年隔开。  
“嘿，你不认识我了？”青年还在对他说话，“那天在酒吧的事你都忘了？”  
维吉尔似乎意识到了什么，他嫌恶地别开了脸，“你认错人了。”  
“啊？”似乎是发现声音和气质上的差异，青年终于意识到自己大概是认错人了，于是不好意思地再次道歉，“啊，对不起，但是你跟……”青年忽然发现自己还不知道那个人的名字，于是开个戏剧性的小玩笑，“跟我失踪的情人很像。”  
“你说什么？”维吉尔忽然回过头来盯着他，眼神不觉变得有些凶狠。  
“呃……”青年似乎被他吓到了，连忙又说了一声“对不起”就匆匆跑掉了。  
维吉尔这才察觉自己的失态，在听到那一句话的瞬间他也不知道自己是怎么回事，突然涌起了杀人的冲动，也正是在这股冲动的驱使下，他放弃了既定的行程，让司机驱车前往RG俱乐部。

“他人呢？”维吉尔一踏入俱乐部，就对迎上来的经理直接抛出了这句话。  
“在VIP休息室里。”经理低垂着视线，不敢去看维吉尔结着寒霜的表情。  
走到休息室的门口，维吉尔示意手下拉开门，只见里面横七竖八地躺着一堆人，皆是晕晕乎乎衣衫不整，地上倒着不少空掉的酒瓶，还有散落的药丸……维吉尔捏紧了拳头，手下连忙进去把多余的人都拖了出去，只留下但丁还躺在沙发上尚不知道发生了什么。  
“去接一桶冰水来。”维吉尔向经理吩咐道，经理讶异地“啊”了一声，在对上维吉尔的视线后立即就去操办了，接过装满冰水的铁桶，维吉尔眼睛都不眨地朝着但丁身上泼去——  
“操！”但丁一个激灵翻身坐起，看也没看就破口大骂，“你他妈的找死吗？”  
维吉尔一脚踹在弟弟的肩膀上，在他倒下去时又一脚踩在他的脸上，“你再骂一句试试？”其余的人都识趣地退出了这里，把空间留给他们两兄弟。  
“维吉尔？”但丁这才意识到动手的人是谁，火气下去了一半怨气又“噌”地冒了上来。  
“大敌当前，家仇未报，你却在这里做这些龌蹉的事，真是烂泥扶不上墙。”维吉尔又拿靴底在他脸上碾了一下才撤开脚。  
但丁慢慢坐起身，就着脸上的冰水抹了一把脸上的污迹，语带讽刺道，“呵，反正斯巴达家有你就够了啊，你就当那天把刀插进了我的胸口吧。”  
“认真的，但丁？”维吉尔冷哼了一声，“那我当时就应该瞄准一点。”  
“装什么清高，维吉尔？”但丁扒下身上吸满了冰水的衣服扔在一边，“你不就是想要把我踩在脚下吗？像你刚才做的一样，在所有人面前，证明只有你行，只有你才能撑起斯巴达家，我现在这样不是正合你心意吗？”  
“你怎么敢？”维吉尔气极反笑，“就为了证明自己是个孬种，你就用家里的钱花天酒地，聚众淫乱吗？母亲可真是教出了你这个好儿子。”  
“这又关妈妈什么事？”但丁反感地蹙起了眉，“还有，别给我乱扣帽子，我只是请了一些朋友喝酒玩牌，可没做过你说的那些事。”  
“呵，那这是什么？”维吉尔用靴尖踢了一下地毯上的药丸，但丁有些惊讶，显然喝得醉醺醺的他也不知道是谁带来的这些东西。  
“还有你在外面养的小情人，跑来拉着我问怎么不给他打电话。”维吉尔冷笑道，“但丁，你挺会玩的啊，你到底把我当什么人了？”  
“什么小情人？”但丁一脸茫然地看着他哥哥。  
“你还装什么无辜？”维吉尔随手抄起刚才装水的铁桶朝他砸过去，“只要想起你做过的事，我就恶心得想吐！”  
但丁抬手挡开那个铁桶，被冰水刺激过的手臂上立即浮出一片明显的红痕，他实在想不出来维吉尔对他的指控有什么根据，于是他也暴躁起来冲着维吉尔口吐恶言，“好好好，就算我在外面养了情人那又怎么样？你呢，你还没成年就有了私生子，你也好意思指责我？”  
“那不一样！”维吉尔有些失控地冲他吼道。  
“有什么不一样？”但丁站起来靠近他，故意贴在他耳边嘲讽道，“哦？你是想说我操了你的事吗？真的，要在这里说这个？”  
“但丁！”维吉尔咬牙切齿地挥出拳头，但是他弟弟早有准备，不仅避开了这一击还用一个摔跤的技巧把他压在了沙发上，一股恶意的快感直冲脑门，让但丁不顾一切地继续吐出恶心他哥哥的唇枪舌剑，“我不仅养了情人，我还招妓，我就在这张沙发上操他们，而且我发现你跟他们也没什么不同。”  
“……你怎么敢……你怎么敢！”维吉尔似乎已经被他气得语无伦次，他拼尽全力挣开了一条手臂，顺手抄起地上的酒瓶砸在弟弟的头上。  
“操……”但丁一下被砸懵了，在维吉尔又准备来第二下的时候他不假思索地一手抢下酒瓶，一手卡在了他哥哥的喉咙上，下了狠劲，维吉尔一下哽住了连忙拿手去掰但丁的手指，但丁像发了狂一样把两只手都卡上他的脖子。  
幸好离得不远的保镖听到动静冲了过来，看到这样的情景，他连忙大喊了一声冲上去拖拽但丁，又有两个手下冲进来帮忙把他们分开，维吉尔撑在地上一边咳嗽一边费力地喘气，他双眼通红地瞪着同样双眼通红的弟弟，对手下命令道，“把他给我关进冻库里。”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

但丁被泼了一身冰水，头上也受了伤，在冻库里没过多久就熬不住了，RG的经理几次差人去问什么时候可以放他出来，得到的答案都是不行，他来来回回地搓着手，心里焦急万分。  
时间一点一滴地过去，等到维吉尔终于松口，经理立刻带人把但丁捞了出来，他身上已经结了一层冰霜，牙齿“咯咯”作响，连活动四肢的能力都没有了，他们也不敢直接给他泡热水，有经验的人拿来烈酒给他活血，当手指被揉搓的时候但丁都怀疑自己以后还能不能灵活使用它们……维吉尔是真的想整死他。  
当但丁的体温逐渐回升以后，经理连忙派车送他回家，伊娃见到小儿子的惨状自是大惊失色，连忙拨打了大儿子的电话命令他立刻回来带弟弟去医院。  
维吉尔不情不愿地陪着但丁去医院的路上也忍不住瞟了一眼裹在毯子里的弟弟，之前在气头上他也没想到会把弟弟整得这么惨，当然他也绝不会因此道歉，而但丁一句话都没有说。  
在医生对但丁进行了检查和治疗后，维吉尔只派了保镖和司机送他回去，他实在不想继续跟弟弟沉默地呆在车里，也不想现在回去听母亲的斥责。  
伊娃在家里熬了热汤，等但丁到家就给他盛了一碗，但丁的手指被纱布裹着伊娃就拿汤勺喂给他喝，又是心疼又是生气，这两兄弟从小就没少闹矛盾，动起手来也常常没个轻重，伊娃还记得在但丁离家前不久还被维吉尔揍过，只是没想到都这么大了还不知收敛甚至变本加厉。  
“但丁，你们到底是怎么回事？”虽然这个问题伊娃前些天就问过了，但她还是忍不住又问了一次。  
“妈妈，你说我是不是不该回来？”但丁答非所问，但是他眼中的难过不禁让伊娃心里一紧。  
“为什么这样说？”伊娃摸着小儿子的脸，他稍长的银发还有些湿润地贴在脸颊上。  
“我想维吉尔……他讨厌我。”但丁把脸埋进自己的手臂里，伊娃有些不知所措地拍着他的肩膀，“别这么想，但丁，你哥哥他只是不擅表达自己的感情……”  
他表达得够清楚了，一遍又一遍，但丁在心里想，但是他不能对妈妈说，他不想她为此担心。  
晚上，但丁把自己裹在被子里的时候听到楼下有一些争论的声音，过了会儿房门被敲响，还没等他回应维吉尔就推门走了进来。  
“但丁，我不知道你对母亲说了什么，反正肯定没有你做过的好事。”维吉尔咬着后槽牙闷闷地说道，“母亲让我来道歉，但这绝不是我的本意，你自己明白就好。”  
但丁慢慢坐起身来靠在床头，一点暖黄的光打在他的脸上，竟显出几分疲惫和伤感——这些维吉尔很少在弟弟脸上见到的神情。  
“我只是对母亲说了你讨厌我。”但丁慢慢说道，嗓音沙哑，“我只不过说出了事实，这也值得你专门来讨伐我吗？”  
但丁略微掀起眼皮看向他哥哥，维吉尔被哽了一下，他好像看见但丁的眼角有一点红，但是他立刻说服自己不能心软，于是又恢复了平时公事公办的声线，“你也不是小孩子了，我希望你能明白眼下对我们来说什么是最重要的，我对你有其他安排，等你身体好一点再说。”  
如果是以前的但丁一定会急着反驳他说“对我来说最重要的是你”，也一定会立刻追问他的安排是什么，而现在他只觉得都无所谓了，就像在冻库里冻僵的不止是他的身体，还有其他的什么。  
没有等到他的反应，维吉尔皱着眉头出去了，不知道为什么，他会觉得胸口的位置隐隐作痛，明明做错了事的人是但丁，不顾大局任性妄为的人也是但丁，为什么他要因此而难受啊？

但丁的身体恢复得很快，当维吉尔让他准备好出发的时候他也没有表示反对，在这件事上反应最强烈的反而是他们的母亲，向来性情温和的她甚至对大儿子说出了“如果让你弟弟出什么事绝对不会原谅你”这样的话。  
临行前，维吉尔终于觉得不能让他弟弟就这样离开，于是他尽量平心静气地面对他说道，“但丁，我希望你不要认为这是我对你的处置之类，你应该明白训练好这批人对我们来说有多重要，而且，这也是你承诺给我的。”  
“我会兑现我的承诺，以我的方式。”但丁抓紧军用背包的肩带，头也不回地离开了。  
维吉尔微不可闻地叹了口气，明明他想说的不止这些，他想告诉弟弟自己用刀的技巧比用枪更高明，所以那天他有十足的把握不会伤到他，但是作为斯巴达长子，作为兄长的骄傲还是让他没有说出口。  
虽然跟“教皇”达成协议后，蒙德斯暂停了他对斯巴达家的攻击，但是随着小丑的影响力不断扩大以及一些受到蒙德斯暗中扶持的势力也在红墓市蠢蠢欲动，维吉尔只觉得压力倍增，因此他们必须尽快拥有一支军事化的绝对忠诚的队伍，这些日子他暗中招募了近一百名成员并在克雷多的帮助下在佛杜那建立了一个基地，又聘请了专业人员来对他们进行训练，而在他的计划中但丁将会加入他们并领导他们。

半个月之后，维吉尔收到了来自基地的报告，出乎他的意料，但丁没有打架生事也没有违反禁令，本来拥有一定特权的他除了保留了单独的房间，其余时候都跟其他人在一起训练，甚至比其他人表现得更刻苦更出色。  
又过去了一周，维吉尔收到了一份加急报告，里面详细阐述了基地发生的一起冲突，有几个为了赚钱加入的刺头因为受不了训练强度企图逃跑，被抓住以后但丁给了他们一个退出的机会——在丛林中逃过他带队进行的追击——双方都配备相同的武器装备——  
“简直是乱来！”看到这里，维吉尔已经控制不住一拳砸在桌上，然后又强迫自己冷静下来继续看下去——在这场丛林追击战中，但丁只带了两名队员，但是运用所学成功压制了对面的六人，其中三人受到枪击但是并不致命，剩下三人投降接受处罚并表示愿意归队，但丁也在队员中建立起了他的威望。  
维吉尔既松了口气又蹙起了眉，从游乐园那件事发生以后但丁的表现一直很反常，如果说醉酒滋事，反抗权威尚在维吉尔的意料之内的话，变得沉默寡言甚至忍耐服从就已经超出他对弟弟的了解了，而现在，那个生性自由，桀骜不驯的但丁在一个封闭式的军事训练基地，不但没有表达任何抗拒还成为了模范……而且不管他对自己到底有多少自信，真枪实弹的对抗也具有极高的危险性……他似乎正在将自己的生死置之度外。  
维吉尔拿起了办公桌上的电话。

一个月后，基地的所有人迎来了他们的第一个假期，当然，受训人员不能离开，但是可以得到一天的休息并领到足够的啤酒，但丁则接到任务要到克雷多的府上作客，据说是一些关于基地的费用问题需要他去确认。  
克雷多的家族在本地极有威望，因此他家的庄园也坐落在视野极好的半山坡上，可以俯瞰整个佛杜那城镇和大教堂的穹顶，古典主义的建筑在阳光下耀眼如同一座宫殿，但丁下车后眯了眯眼睛才走进去。  
“欢迎，我的朋友。”克雷多就在正门口迎接他，接着在正厅里向他介绍了家里的两位长辈，他们热情地欢迎了他，并表示见过他小时候活波可爱的样子，但丁对此倒没什么印象了，只是礼貌地向他们问好。  
事实上，只是一些关于基地供给的后续费用问题，但丁认为他完全可以跟维吉尔在电话里商量让他付款就行，但是克雷多坚持让他进行了确认并表示既然有朋友来到了佛杜那就应当让他一尽地主之谊。  
解决完这些琐碎的事情后，克雷多带他游览了一下并在花园里布置了下午茶，但丁无所谓地坐下来消磨时光，克雷多问及一些训练方面的事，但丁只做了简短的回答并表示不方便多谈，克雷多也不好继续追问，气氛一度陷入沉闷，直到两个孩子追逐着出现在花园里……  
拿着捕虫网跑在前面的小男孩注意到但丁后突然停下了脚步，他们之间的距离不超过10米，男孩目不转睛地盯着他看，但丁也看到了他，原本他以为是克雷多家的孩子，但是那头罕见的银发不由地引起了他的注意。  
“嘿，尼禄，你在看什么？”后面扎着马尾的小女孩追上来也顺着他的视线望过去，被叫做“尼禄”的男孩没有回答她，而是扔掉了手里的捕虫网，朝着但丁飞快地跑去。  
“爸爸，爸爸！”男孩嘴里大喊着，一下子扑到了他的腿上，但丁有些吃惊接住了他，把他抱进怀里。  
“爸爸，爸爸……你怎么这么久才来看我？我好想你……呜呜呜……”男孩蹬着但丁的大腿，抱住他的脖子哭起来。  
但丁目瞪口呆地拍着男孩的背安抚他，然后看向克雷多要求他解释一下。  
“呃……本来我想晚一点告诉你的。”克雷多有些头痛地想把尼禄从但丁怀里弄下来，但是男孩死死抱住不松手，他只好就着这个情况继续解释，“其实在袭击发生之后，维吉尔就把尼禄……也就是尼洛秘密送到了我这里，却对外宣称他的孩子在袭击中丧生，这样一来可以干扰蒙德斯对他的判断，二来也是为了保证孩子的安全。”  
但丁脸上的表情顿时瞬息万变，克雷多原本以为他会因此责怪他们，然而但丁最后只是生硬地说了句，“……孩子没事就好。”  
但丁哄着男孩让他停止哭泣，又从桌上拿了剥好的橙子给他吃，男孩坐在他手臂上一边抽抽噎噎地吃着橙子，一边打量着但丁垂落的发梢和有些晒黑的脸庞，好奇地问道，“爸爸，你为什么不把头发梳起来？还有，还有，你怎么变黑了？”  
但丁简直要被他逗乐了，他摸着男孩柔软的发顶，笑道，“你这个傻小子，连自己的爸爸和叔叔都分不清吗？”  
“啊？”男孩惊讶地一张嘴，一口橙肉掉落在但丁的腿上，“你不是爸爸？……你……你是圣诞节叔叔？”  
但丁扶额。男孩还有点不甘心，“可是，还没有到圣诞节啊！”  
“是的，还没有到圣诞节，所以我也没有给你带礼物。”但丁顺着他的思维模式说道。  
男孩有些不开心了，他踢着脚尖嘟起嘴，看起来又要哭了，但丁连忙哄他道，“下次，下次叔叔一定给你带礼物，告诉我，尼禄想要什么？”  
男孩把脸埋在他的肩膀上，闷闷地说道，“我想要爸爸。”  
但丁的心一下揪紧了，他不知道维吉尔是怎么做到的，把这么小的孩子送到别人家里几乎不闻不问，就算是为了孩子的安全也太无情了。  
克雷多示意坐在旁边的小女孩上去安抚男孩，小女孩听话地走到他们旁边拉了拉男孩的手，“嘿，尼禄，你不想跟我一起玩了吗？”  
“姬莉叶……”男孩眨巴眨巴眼睛看向她，终于扭动着要从但丁的怀里下去，跟他的小伙伴呆在一起了。  
“这是年纪小我很多的妹妹，姬莉叶。”克雷多向但丁介绍，女孩牵起裙摆向他问好，但丁为他的匆忙到访而没有给小公主准备礼物表达了歉意，克雷多在旁边表示下次一定要补上一份贵重的礼物来获得公主的谅解。  
“怎么感觉被你敲了竹杠。”但丁无奈地摇了摇头，但是因为孩子们的加入，气氛也变得融洽了起来。  
等两个孩子在附近重新玩起他们自己的游戏，克雷多决定对但丁坦诚相待，“事实上，今天请你过来是维吉尔的意思，一来他想让你代他看看孩子过得怎么样，二来他也不想就这件事继续瞒着你。”  
“你知道我现在是什么感受吗？”也许是被气氛感染，但丁也在今天头一次吐露了心声，“我觉得尼禄在这里比跟着他要好。”  
克雷多沉默了一会儿，又说道，“你哥哥也是迫不得已……你们家被蒙德斯盯上了，而他还太年轻，肩上的担子太重。”  
但丁忽然想到了什么，转向克雷多问道，“他是不是用尼禄做了什么交易？”  
克雷多有些惊讶于他的敏锐，于是承认道，“他用尼禄换取了跟‘教皇’的协议。”  
“作为联姻的替代吗……”但丁这才明白他们付出了什么。  
“你不必担心这个，尼禄在我们家的庇护之下，只要在合作期间不离开佛杜那就行了。”克雷多向他保证。  
但丁心里酸涩，虽然他也看到了尼禄在这里过得很好，也比留在红墓市安全，可是作为他的父辈本来应该有能力来保护他，让他可以跟真正的亲人生活在一起，而不是作为人质去换取人手和资源……  
“总之，维吉尔很关心你。”克雷多给他们面前的杯子续上茶水，慢慢说道，“你也知道他是不会直接说出口的，但是我能明白他的意思，所以就不跟你绕圈子了，除了尼禄的事我还从没见他求助于人过，所以他肯定是很担心你的情况才会联系我，而站在我的立场上来说，我希望你能多理解他一些，他承担的压力远比你见到得大得多。”  
“我明白了。”但丁看似理解地点了点头，内心却被这讽刺的局面拉扯着，什么时候维吉尔关心他还需要通过旁人来传达了？  
对于别人的家事，克雷多也不便再多说什么，看了看时间便起身招呼起尼禄和姬莉叶一起回去吃晚餐了。  
但丁一手抱着他的侄子，一手牵着可能是他未来的侄媳妇朝着逐渐亮起灯火的房子走去，他想无论他跟维吉尔的未来如何，他都要保护好孩子们的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次写到阿蛋和幼侄子的互动就特别开心O(∩_∩)O~~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

在这一批人的训练接近尾声的时候，但丁突然接到了紧急联络，格里芬在电话里语气焦急地告知他维吉尔遭遇了刺杀，虽然对方没有完全得手，但是他哥哥也受了重伤，需要他立刻回去主持大局。  
但丁带了十来个表现出色的队员回到红墓市，他没有立即赶往医院，而是针对这次刺杀安排了调查和对维吉尔的保护，又和暗影、梦魇一起解决了几起趁火打劫的骚动，稳定了局面后才赶去医院。  
维吉尔的病房周围都被清空了，除了护士站和医生办公室剩下的都是他们的人，但丁又仔细排查了储藏间和消防通道确认没有安全死角。  
根据医生的诊断，维吉尔虽然避开了爆炸的中心，但是爆炸产生的震荡波仍然对他的背部脊椎造成了伤害，这可能会导致他短则几个月长则一年都不能完全恢复行动能力，但丁当然明白这对他哥哥来说意味着什么。

“嘿，维吉尔。”但丁在他哥哥的床边坐了很久，直到看到他动了动眼睑，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
“……但丁？”在分辨出面前的人之后，维吉尔稍稍有点惊讶，他弟弟跟两个月前几乎判若两人，稍长的银发从额际分开，皮肤黑了不止一个色号，体格也较之前强壮多了，整个人甚至散发出一种强烈的压迫感。  
“别担心，外面的事我都处理好了。”但丁握起他那只没有插着输液管的手，放在唇边轻轻摩挲着。  
维吉尔想把手抽回来但是使不上力，于是只能轻蹙起眉表达他的不满，但丁勾了勾嘴角把他的手放回被子里。  
“对于这起事件，你有什么想告诉我的吗？”但丁希望从他哥哥口中得到一些线索，这可比让其他人像无头苍蝇那样去找有用得多。  
“……司机，查查他。”维吉尔说话还有些费劲，在得到想要的信息之后但丁就制止了他继续为此劳神，“好了，我知道该怎么做了，你得静下心来养伤。”  
维吉尔又闭上了眼，白色近乎透明的睫毛微微颤动着，但丁不知道他是在忍受什么样的痛苦，他俯下身去撩开他哥哥散落下来的头发，在他裹着纱布的额头上印下一个安慰的吻。  
虽然但丁想要24小时守在他哥哥身边，但是公司和家族的事务多如牛毛，让他几乎每天只有3,4个小时来医院打个盹，于是他不得不佩服起维吉尔以往的管理能力。另一方面，这也让他意识到自己以前的幼稚，他哥哥承担着远超常人所能承担的责任和压力，他却一直在为自己感情方面的得失和他作对，惹他生气。  
“以后都不会了……维吉尔。”注视着哥哥安静的睡颜，但丁亲吻着他握在手里的手指，因为受伤卧床，维吉尔变得更加苍白和消瘦了，这让但丁既心疼不已又生出了一股强烈的保护欲，他暗暗发誓一定要把伤到他哥哥的人揪出来碎尸万段，而且再也不会让他遭遇这样的事情。

根据维吉尔提供的线索，但丁对司机和他的家人进行了调查，但是事发后不久他们就销声匿迹了，如果不是有通天的本领逃出了红墓市那就十有八九被人灭口了，而根据对现场的勘察，但丁又有了一个新的突破口。  
“所以，也有可能是职业杀手干的？”但丁向专业人士询问，并通过情报机构的关系拿到了近期进出红墓市的杀手名单，其中一个金发的女子引起了但丁的注意，根据资料显示她在职业杀手的榜单上排名十分靠前，善于对刺杀对象进行引诱和暗杀，号称从未失手，那么这一次的任务没有完成势必会对她的信誉造成影响。  
“我们需要做一个局。”但丁摸了摸下巴，说道。  
在接下来的几天，但丁不着痕迹地放松了对医院的保护并有意留出一点漏洞，在第5天半夜，但丁差点撑不住在病床上睡过去的时候，杀手终于显露了踪迹，她扮作一名夜间巡查的护士悄悄潜入了病房，差点就把一支毒剂扎进但丁的脖子里，但是早有准备的但丁总算捉到了这只狡猾的兔子。  
“所以，这是针对我做的一个局？”金发女杀手被反绑在椅子上，倒是显得很镇定。  
“没错，我就猜到你不会放弃这个机会。”但丁把玩着从她手上抢来的注射器，突然扎进了她的胳膊里，并把拇指按在上面威胁道，“我不知道你在里面装了什么，或者你可以自己试一试？”  
“蒙德斯。”女杀手忽然说道。  
“什么？”虽然在意料之中，但丁还是又问了一次。  
“是蒙德斯委托我来刺杀斯巴达长子，但是那次爆炸并不是我的手笔。”女杀手看了看扎在胳膊里的注射器，向但丁坦言道。  
“哦？”但丁挑了挑眉，“我凭什么相信你？”  
“我的命在你手上。”女杀手也挑了挑眉，“说实话，我不赞同蒙德斯的计划，我认为应该同时解决你们两个，这样才不会有人继续报仇。”  
“我同意你的观点。”但丁点了点头，“看来你比那个龟缩起来的老家伙要聪明，那继续说说你都干了什么。”  
“我？我当然是运用了我的特长，试图引诱斯巴达长子就范。”女杀手有点遗憾地说道，“可惜……他好像对女人不感兴趣。”  
“或许是对你不感兴趣。”但丁笑起来，好像心情不错的样子。  
“但是，我仍有信心完成任务，通过一位名流举办的宴会，但是就在那天他的汽车被人安装了炸弹。”女杀手评价道，“制造爆炸，影响力太大，杀伤力却不精准，这不是我惯用的手段。”  
从获得的信息来看确实如此，但丁思索着，但是无论如何这个女人也是蒙德斯派来刺杀他哥哥的人，他也不会轻易放过她。  
“那么，谢谢你的专业解答。”但丁把手指重新按在注射器上，“作为任务失败的代价，我就让你死得轻松点吧。”  
“等等！”女杀手终于有点紧张起来，她转了转翠绿色的眼珠，给出了一个提议，“我们可以重新谈一笔交易，这对我们双方都更有利。”  
“洗耳恭听。”掌控在着对方的生杀大权，但丁并不着急。  
“我刚才说过了，我并不赞同蒙德斯的计划，若不是有把柄被他抓在手上，我根本不会接下这个任务。”女杀手继续解释道，“但是看到你，让我觉得扳倒蒙德斯的机会到了。”  
“哦？”但丁咂摸了一下，说道，“继续。”  
“你可以帮我伪造任务完成的假象，跟我回到蒙德斯那里领赏时一举干掉他，然后我们再商量一下怎么瓜分他的势力。”女杀手抛出了她的诱惑，同时用挑逗的眼神打量着但丁蕴含力量的完美身材。  
“嗯哼，很好的计划，美女，你是不是还打算给我当情妇再掌握斯巴达的势力？”但丁挑起她的下巴调笑道。  
女杀手没有否定他的想法，并进一步挑唆道，“这个想法不错，帅哥，反正你哥哥也半死不活了，要不你干脆帮他一了百了再推到蒙德斯的身上，到时候，红墓市和马列特岛可都是你的了。”  
“不得不说，这个设想很诱人。”但丁哼笑，“你的确很善于引诱，真是条毒蛇。”说完，但丁终于把注射器的药剂推进了她的胳膊里。  
“你！”女杀手又惊又怒，然后很快失去了意识，但丁吩咐手下把她关押起来，同时在脑海里琢磨起她提议的部分计划。

“不行……太冒险。”维吉尔在听到这个计划的时候立即表示了反对，“她是蒙德斯的人……这可能是个陷阱。”  
“我知道，这的确要冒很大的风险。”但丁安抚着他哥哥的情绪，“但是不解决掉蒙德斯，我们会一直处于被动的局面。”  
“但丁！”维吉尔急得额头上渗出了汗水，他努力动了动手臂反握住但丁的手，指关节用力到发白，“……我不准你这样做。”  
“好好，你别激动。”但丁用另一只手按住他哥哥的手，宽慰道，“这只是个初步的想法，我说出来也是在征询你的意见嘛。”  
“该死。”维吉尔对自己无力掌控的身体，无法掌握的事态感到焦虑不已，急迫的心情甚至逼得他呼吸困难，他大口大口喘着气，但丁一下紧张起来，连忙叫来了医生。  
“病人的身体还很虚弱，请不要再对他进行任何形式的刺激，这会影响到病人的恢复。”等到维吉尔的情况稳定下来，他的主治医生对但丁提醒道。  
“是我的错，医生，我没想到我说的话会刺激到他，以后一定注意。”但丁虚心接受着意见，医生摇了摇头，也不好再苛责他什么。  
但丁在外面看了他哥哥一会儿，没有再进去打扰他，然后离开了医院继续着手汽车炸弹的调查，如果这不是蒙德斯派人做的，那会是谁呢？

“这个大块头叫歌利亚，是个地下拳手，我们打听到他有一些关于炸弹的线索，但交换条件是必须在擂台上击败他。”暗影一边向但丁介绍着情况，一边驱车前往地下拳赛的地点。  
“有点意思，这种把戏让我想到一个老熟人。”但丁评价道，“在外围布置好人手，我可不想再玩一次愚蠢的游戏。”  
但丁和暗影进入赛场的时候拳赛刚刚开始——地下拳赛的霸主歌利亚VS黑道家族的大力神梦魇，看得出来两个人的个头和力量都不相上下。  
“无敌的歌利亚！上啊，干死他！”  
“梦魇，梦魇！揍趴这个丑八怪！”  
观众们陷入了狂热，还有经营赌局的人在其中不断煽风点火，一个长相猥琐的小个子窜到了但丁面前向他推荐，“最后的下注机会，先生，押歌利亚您准赢。”  
但丁笑了笑，抽出几张钞票拍在他胸口上，“给我押梦魇。”  
一开始，歌利亚的确凭借他的经验和狡诈打得梦魇没有还手之力，但是梦魇可不光是块头大而已，等他摸透了对方的攻击手段就开始了有力的回击，双方有来有回发出惊人的碰撞，地下拳赛已经很久没有这样精彩的对决，观众们都看得目不转睛。  
“看来，梦魇要帮我们赚到今晚的酒钱了。”随着但丁的一句玩笑落幕，梦魇终于用有力的一拳将对手击倒在地。  
“嘿，认赌服输，现在可以把你知道的消息告诉我们了吧。”来到选手的休息室，但丁找到躺在担架上的歌利亚。  
“哼，斯巴达家的二世祖，你们的王国已经岌岌可危了……”歌利亚淌着鼻血嘲笑道，“炸弹是在鲍比工场制造的，但是你们去了也找不到人……”  
但丁没有再听他废话下去，而是立即带人赶往了鲍比工场，结果果然就像歌利亚说得那样，工场被烧毁，鲍比和他的家人也失踪了，唯一的发现就是从一堆焦土下面刨出来的面具残片——  
“我想我知道谁是幕后黑手了。”但丁翻看着手里的残片，终于确定了心中的怀疑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜迎阿蛋升级


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“关于小丑杰斯特，你后来还有什么发现吗？”维吉尔的身体恢复了一些，可以摄入一些食物来补充营养了，但丁把碗里的苹果泥一勺一勺地慢慢喂给他吃，一边询问着他想了解的事情。  
虽然觉得被弟弟喂食有些变扭，但是但丁的问题很好地转移了维吉尔的注意力，他回想了一下说道，“……对于杰斯特的身份，我有一些怀疑，你还记得他的眼瞳吗？”  
但丁点了点头，“两只是不一样的颜色，这可不常见。”  
“没错。”维吉尔对弟弟递到嘴边的勺子摇了摇头，接着说道，“我委托了警局的人进行调查，并没有在本市找到有这种特征的男性……但是在半个月前，有个女孩因为非法持有武器被警方追捕，她倒是具备这样的特征。”  
“所以，这两个人很可能有关系？”但丁稍微有了一点头绪，“那么，这个女孩应该还没被捕吧？”  
“她倒有些能耐，不仅从警察手里逃掉了，连暗影的手下也被她摆脱了。”维吉尔微微蹙起眉，可能是为了这一桩又一桩的烦心事。  
但丁即刻把话题转回了食物上面，“老哥，再多吃点吧，你的胃口这么小，身体怎么能尽快恢复呢？”  
维吉尔对着弟弟再次递过来的勺子抿了抿唇，终于还是张开嘴把苹果泥含了进去，但丁微微一笑，又舀了一勺喂给他，直到碗里见了底。但丁把勺子放回碗里，自然而然地拿拇指擦干净他哥哥的嘴角，又把粘了汁液的拇指放进嘴里吮了一下。  
“……但丁。”维吉尔的喉结动了动。  
“怎么了？”但丁看了看维吉尔，好似不解地问道。  
维吉尔心情复杂地摇了摇头，最终什么都没有说。

“派出更多的人手，调查灰色地带的旅馆，特别是附近有武器交易的地方。”但丁向暗影交代道，“把从警方得到的照片也分发下去，这件事必须尽快进行。”  
“是。”暗影简短地回复道，同时把关于鲍比工场的后续调查也汇报给了但丁，“已经确定鲍比本人参加过小丑的集会，而且曾在酒吧喝醉时对人吹嘘他被选中执行一个大任务。”  
“在小丑的信徒中存在各式各样的底层人员，虽然他们没有独当一面的能力，但是就像组成一部机器的各个部件，他们只需要完成自己擅长的那一部分就能推动一个大计划的进行。”但丁摸着下巴分析道，“杰斯特这家伙还真是不简单。”  
“也许不止是司机，还有俱乐部的门童，打扫卫生的勤杂工，都有可能是他们的人，细想下去真是叫人不寒而栗。”暗影也不由地感叹道。  
“你说得没错，从现在开始我们需要更加提高警惕。”但丁计划着回去暂时遣散家里的佣人，以及对照顾维吉尔的医护人员进行更加详细的背景调查，或许在他的病房里给自己加一个床是个好主意。

伊娃对于遣散佣人没有什么意见，只是每天守在门外的保镖让她有些心情紧张，她一再要求亲自到医院去照顾维吉尔，但是但丁认为这样会让母亲过于操劳也会增加风险于是没有同意，只是答应每天把她为大儿子准备的补品带到医院去。  
忍耐着喝完但丁喂给他的鱼汤，维吉尔瞥了一眼旁边增加的陪护病床，不赞同地说道，“但丁，你现在每天都很辛苦，晚上就回去睡个好觉，不用在这里陪着我了。”  
“那怎么行？小丑的眼线无处不在，我回去只会因为担心你这里的情况而无法入睡。”这次，但丁倒是学会了用湿毛巾帮他哥哥把嘴角擦干净。  
知道说服不了弟弟，维吉尔也不再跟他争辩了，而且可能是吃了太多药的关系他现在总是很容易困乏，“总之，你自己也要休息好，才能保证清醒的头脑和判断力。”  
“我知道了，老哥，有什么需要你就叫我，要是我睡得太沉就拿东西把我扔醒。”但丁开了个玩笑，起身去清洗餐具，维吉尔看着他宽阔了不少的背影不由有些感叹，这两个多月来弟弟的变化真是太大了。  
但丁再回到维吉尔身边时他已经合上了眼皮，但丁轻手轻脚地把病床的背板放下去又给他拉好了被子才去处理自己的事情。

“确定是203号房吗？”  
“没错，前台看过照片后确认是她。”  
“她什么时间进去的？”但丁朝着两名得力手下扬了扬下巴，他们立即绕到后巷去守住窗户和逃生梯的出口。  
“晚上8点45，进去就没有再出来过。”  
但丁点了点头，把手放在枪套上，和剩下的一名手下走向203号房。  
“咚咚。”但丁先敲了两下门，里面没有任何回应，他示意手下直接拿钥匙开门，然而就在门锁响动的一刹那，但丁一脚把手下踹回了墙壁后面，几乎在这同时连发的子弹就把那可怜的木门打出了一个窟窿。  
“好家伙。”但丁赞叹了一句，虽然确认了对方就是他们要找的人，也被他们堵在屋子里了，但是他的目标并不是干掉对方，所以这事还得用点脑子……  
但丁看了一眼手下，示意他把头上的帽子扔过来，这个过程中对方又发射了一串子弹，但丁捡起被打出了几个孔的帽子，挂在扫帚杆子上支到门洞前，同时对里面的人喊话，“放松点，Lady，我们不是来和你枪战的。”  
对方没有回答，也暂时没有再开枪，但丁继续劝说道，“我们知道你来红墓市也是为了找人，或许我们目标一致呢？最好坐下来谈谈。”  
“砰！”对方一枪打在帽子上作为回答。  
“嘿，嘿，这样对待一个愿意提供帮助的人不太友好吧？”但丁试图调节一下气氛，又说道，“我先自报家门好吗？我是斯巴达家的但丁，Lady，你呢？”  
“你到底想干什么？”终于，里面的人开口说了第一句话。  
“只是有点事情想找你了解一下，同时，我们也可以为你提供你所需要的。”但丁说完等了等，对方似乎在思考他所说的可信度，于是他趁热打铁道，“现在，我一个人走进去，我们谈谈怎么样？”  
“就你一个人？”对方又问了一遍。  
“就我一个人。”但丁确认道。  
“我允许你带着枪，因为我不会放下枪。”对方似乎对自己的枪法很有自信，但丁自然也从善如流。  
“那我进来了啊。”  
在得到对方的答复后，但丁把枪插回枪袋里，推开门慢慢走进去，这种廉价的旅馆房间不大，对方也没有刻意躲藏，于是他们马上就面对面了。  
就像之前在照片上看到的一样，对方是个20岁左右的女孩，黑色齐肩短发，双眼一蓝一红。  
“你想了解什么？”女孩抬了抬手里的枪，直截了当地问道。  
“我想知道你跟小丑杰斯特的关系。”但丁摊开两手，表示他没有任何威胁。  
“我也在追查。”女孩回答得很快。  
“那么，你怀疑他是你的……？”但丁挑了挑眉。  
“这不管你的事。”女孩瞪着他。  
“好好好，你不想说也行，那么直接点，你有找到他的方法吗？”但丁继续打探。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”女孩皱了皱鼻子。  
“这个嘛。”但丁扫了一眼房间，提议道，“我可以为你提供安全的住处，保证没有警察和其他人来打扰，我还可以为你提供人手……以及武器，只要你跟我们合作把他找出来。”  
女孩转动着异色的眼珠，似乎在考量他的提议，她抬起下巴盯住但丁的眼睛，“你找他干什么？”  
但丁扯出一个懒散的笑容，“他欠我一笔债。”  
“好吧。”女孩最终点了点头，似乎也并不是太在意但丁所说的债到底是什么。

回到医院已是深夜，维吉尔的病房里留了一盏灯，但丁推开门时心里一暖，轻手轻脚地走到他哥哥的病床前。  
微弱的光线在维吉尔的脸上描摹出精致而嶙峋的轮廓，小时候他们长得几乎一模一样，除了伊娃，很少有人能将他们区分开来，随着年龄的增长，他们在性格志趣以及穿着打扮上渐渐产生了差异，就像一棵树上生出的两个分支而又枝蔓扭结，但丁越来越为他们之间产生的这种差异而着迷，从单纯的对孪生兄长的依赖到混合着爱慕和欲望的迷恋，为他的每一次拒绝而心碎，为他偶尔的默许而狂喜，几乎所有的喜怒哀乐都被他牵动着而当事人却毫无自觉，总是把他当成小孩子一样哄着或者一把推开……  
但是，不会继续这样下去了，但丁非常确定自己想要的是什么，也逐渐明白了应该怎样去获得，他埋头在他哥哥的唇上轻轻触碰了一下。

“早啊，老哥。”  
维吉尔在晨曦中醒来的时候，但丁已经起来了，正挽着袖子在窗边整理着一瓶鲜花，他眯着眼睛看了一会儿，恍惚地发觉但丁对他的称呼有了变化……以前他总是对他直呼其名，只有偶尔有事相求或者讨饶的时候才会叫他“哥哥”。  
“早餐想吃点什么？”但丁走到床边来帮他升起背板，又倒了杯温水自己先喝了一口才喂给他喝。  
喝了半杯水，清了清嗓子，维吉尔才问道，“有什么吃的？”  
“软面包，奶酪，果酱，炖蛋，燕麦粥，新鲜浆果，熏肉三明治……噢，最后这个是我吃的。”但丁露出白森森的牙齿笑起来，把维吉尔也逗乐了，“那随便来点我能吃的吧。”  
在难得融洽的氛围里吃过早餐，但丁准备离开医院时，维吉尔忽然对他说道，“我现在已经好多了，可以处理一些公司的事务，你叫格里芬带上比较重要的文件到这里来吧。”  
但丁握住哥哥的手，脸上的笑容丝毫未减，“你现在需要的是多休息，这些劳神费力的事情让我来做就行了。”  
“你要防范蒙德斯还要对付杰斯特，另外我们训练的那批人也快回来了，他们的位置和任务都需要你来安排。”维吉尔看着他，又补充了一句，“我也是想减轻一点你的负担。”  
想不到维吉尔会耐心跟他解释这么多，但丁心里冒出了一朵愉悦的小花，让他处理一些公司的事也无伤大雅，也能打发一下无聊的时间，于是他拍了拍哥哥的手一口答应下来，“好吧，我会叫格里芬过来，但是你千万别勉强自己。”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

循着女孩追查的线索，他们终于发现了杰斯特的踪迹，不知道从何时起他胁迫了一名富商并像主人一样住在他的大宅里，还把那里变成了他自己的疯人院，有一批狂热的追随者守卫着。  
派到佛杜那训练的人手已经回来了一批，但丁认为这正是让他们投入实战的一个好机会，在经过周密的计划之后，他带人无声无息地包围了那里。  
“鹰组，负责狙击和放哨。”  
“豹组，准备突破。”  
随着但丁的一声令下，战斗打响了，疯人院里的追随者虽然大多没有经过专业训练，但是仍有疯狂至极的家伙给他们造成了麻烦，但丁一时间无法冲进宅邸，索性加大了火力朝着重点区域进行扫射。  
简单，粗暴，但有用。来自内部的抵抗逐渐变弱，他让豹组的人手直接攀入二楼和三楼，自己则带着一支队伍从正门进入，在跟剩余的敌人进行了短暂交火后，他们快速搜查了所有房间和藏身处，并没有发现杰斯特的踪影。  
“难道他不在这里吗？”一名手下疑惑道。  
但丁的目光逡巡，如果这里跟斯巴达老宅一样，那么很可能藏有秘密通道。果然，他们在一排书架后面发现了入口，但是这样直接追下去的风险很大，他们不知道敌人在里面布置了什么。  
“让我去吧。”两名跟随他最久的手下抢着说道。  
但丁沉默了一下，一道白色的身影已经率先冲进了通道，从背后还能看到她背着一人多高的火箭筒。  
但丁恼火地啧了一声，向鹰组传达了“警戒”的命令，又让豹组往树林移动搜索通道的出口，自己则带人追了进去。  
女孩的行动虽然莽撞但是身手却很敏捷，一路避过了绊线和冷枪，但丁紧紧缀在她后面，其余的人则跟在后面解决这些问题。  
“站住！”突然，跑在前面的女孩大喊了一声，接着是一连串的枪响，但丁蹬在墙壁上翻过了几根连续的绊线，然后踩在几个叠起来的木箱上，反手抽出双枪击倒了在暗处瞄准女孩的敌人。  
这里似乎是一个堆放物资的地窖，错落的架子和木箱挡住了双方的视线，头顶上那点微弱的照明也发出“嗞嗞”两声熄灭了。  
女孩从藏身处窜了出来，猫着腰在黑暗中前进，但丁握紧手里的枪试图尽快适应黑暗的环境。  
“铛”的一声，是铁器落地的声音，但丁朝着声源处接近，“哐啷”一下架子被撞歪了，女孩发出一声轻叱，随后是一个男人的吼叫，但丁翻滚过去帮她制服了对手。  
这时候，从入口处突然传来玻璃爆裂的声响，他们回过头只来得及看到一点火星划出的抛物线，“轰”的一下爆燃的火焰就照亮了刚刚还是完全黑暗的地窖。  
“该死！”但丁又扫了一眼周围的木箱，不由责备起自己的大意，他连忙拉起女孩朝着火焰燃起来的地方冲过去——  
“你疯了？”女孩大叫起来，但丁没有理她，只是在奔跑的过程中脱下外套罩在他们的头上，然后在冲出火焰的瞬间扑在地上拼命翻滚灭掉身上的火焰，而他们刚刚置身的空间已经发出了巨大的爆炸声。  
“快走！”但丁再次拉扯起女孩，往通道的另一头奔跑，随着爆炸声不断响起，通道上方开始不断掉落断裂的木板和泥土——  
终于，他们跑到了通道的尽头，攀上踏脚的铁条，但是上面的石板被压得严严实实，他们没有时间再犹豫，连忙跳回地面，女孩抬起她一直背在身后的火箭筒朝着出口开了一炮。  
上面的石块炸得四分五裂，他们也顾不得被落下的碎石砸伤赶紧攀爬上去，外面正在搜索的队员听到动静赶来将他们带离正在坍塌的区域。  
“咳咳……”女孩灰头土脸地吐出嘴里的沙尘，恨恨说道，“他一定还在附近，叫你的人快去找！”  
但丁摇了摇头，“来不及了，这一局我们端掉了他的巢穴，要找到他只是时间问题。”

这次负责接应的暗影赶忙将但丁和女孩送到医院，他们都有不同程度的烧伤和擦伤，但丁的更严重一些，当维吉尔看到这样浑身是伤的弟弟走进来时不由皱起了眉。  
“嗨，老哥，现在我也是病人了。”但丁尴尬地打了个招呼，护士迅速布置好他的病床和输液用的支架。  
“你怎么受伤的？”维吉尔叹了口气，然后拍了拍床边，“过来，让我看看。”  
但丁老老实实走过去立在他哥哥的床边，就像小时候在外面打了架偷溜回家接受他哥哥责备和安慰一样。  
“痛吗？”维吉尔轻轻碰了一下弟弟手臂上的伤口，指尖沾到一点药水和组织液。  
但丁本来想硬气地说一句“皮肉伤”，但是在对上他哥哥隐含疼惜的目光后立刻变成了惨兮兮的“痛”。  
“去输液吧。”维吉尔摇了摇头，扬起下巴示意了一下，但丁依依不舍地回到自己的病床，让护士给他打起吊针。

由于“Lady”的合作，小丑杰斯特的真实身份被曝光，警方立即发布了通缉令，斯巴达家族的人手也在四处找他，原本追随他的乌合之众作鸟兽散，总的来说已经不再对他们构成威胁。  
由于后续治疗的需要，但丁呆在医院的时间也变多了，他们干脆把病房当成了第二个办公场所，然后在用餐时间分享伊娃亲手料理的营养大餐。  
但丁觉得，自从11岁分房之后，他们就再也没有这样亲近过了，他甚至有点希望维吉尔现在的状况可以持续得久一点。  
然而，可能因为治疗得当，病人配合等关系，维吉尔的恢复情况良好，不出两个月时间就可以依靠轮椅行动了，于是但丁在家里的一楼布置了个房间让维吉尔搬回去，并聘请了护理人员在白天照顾他，当然，这不是说他晚上就不需要照顾了，只是但丁坚持由他亲自来。

“但丁，你知道你不必做这些……”维吉尔绷着脸，对弟弟的自作主张表达不满。  
“老哥，我们都在一个病房住两个月了，我不知道你还有什么可别扭的。”但丁满不在乎地咕哝，又绞了一把毛巾替他哥哥擦拭身体，然后抬头问道，“你想上个洗手间吗？”  
“我不想。”维吉尔冷淡地回答，眉头皱成了一团。  
“作为一个新晋的护理专家，我建议你现在去一次，晚上才能睡得好。”但丁不由分说地一把抱起他哥哥，维吉尔惊呼了一声，怒道，“放我下来！”  
“洗手间太窄了，不方便把轮椅推进去。”但丁一边据理力争，一边依靠锻炼得强壮有力的手臂把他瘦了不少的兄长抱进了洗手间。  
“我自己可以……”维吉尔按住弟弟扒他裤腰的手，想让自己保留最后一点颜面。  
“那我抱着你。”但丁收回手揽住他哥哥让他靠着自己，维吉尔原本是有点尿意，但是现下的情况却让他有些难堪。  
“怎么了？”但丁见他还没有动静，忽然伸手往下摸去——  
“但丁！”维吉尔低吼了一声，但是要害部位还是落进了弟弟手里。  
“嘘——”但丁在他耳边安抚着，手掌轻轻滑动起来，“让我帮你。”  
“别……”维吉尔抓住弟弟的手，整个人都在他怀里颤抖起来，“我不想要这个……”  
“嗯，好了好了，我知道。”但丁侧过脸蹭着他哥哥的脖子，保持着握住他阴茎的姿势，“我只是在帮你尿出来。”  
“……你真是个混蛋。”维吉尔咬牙吐出这句话，强制自己忽略掉其它的感觉，慢慢尿了出来。  
等到淅淅沥沥的声音停下后，但丁也没有再做多余的事，好像他真的只是想帮他哥哥小解一样，然后他抱起满脸通红的维吉尔回到床上，用毛巾帮他擦干净下半身。  
“好好休息，有需要就叫我。”但丁埋下头想亲他一下，但是维吉尔偏开了，于是但丁只好在他的侧脸落下一个吻，然后关上灯离开了房间。

走上二楼，但丁并没有回到自己的房间，而是进入维吉尔本来的房间，才释放出从先前就胀得发痛的欲望……他知道自己刚才越界了，惹得他哥很不高兴，甚至有可能毁掉他们这段时间以来逐渐建立起的默契，但他就是控制不住……  
每一天，每一晚，守在最渴求的人身边却不能亲吻他，爱抚他，还要装作毫无邪念的样子去博取他的接纳和信任，他已经忍得够辛苦了……就着还残留在手中的触感，但丁把憋了太久的欲望全部射在自己手里。  
洗了澡，处理完剩下的事情后，但丁重新回到一楼的房间，维吉尔静悄悄的没有发出一点声音，不知道是真睡着了还是不想理他，但丁在旁边的床上躺下来，睁着眼，思考明天要怎么挽回他们的关系。

这场单方面的冷战以但丁做出让步告终，他不情不愿地把照顾维吉尔的活儿都交给了护理人员来做，还搬回了自己的房间睡觉，这让维吉尔既松了口气又感到有些困扰，因为就在但丁搬出去几天后他开始做梦……关于爆炸、枪击、火海……扭曲的面容、染血的眼睛、断裂的肢体……  
“老哥……你怎么了？”因为生意上的事但丁回来晚了，他轻手轻脚地走进哥哥的房间想悄悄给他一个晚安吻，却发现他躺在床上不住地发抖，嘴里也模模糊糊发出呓语。  
“醒醒……维吉尔！”但丁一手握住他哥哥的肩膀一手摩挲着他汗湿的脸颊，不由地加大了声音。  
维吉尔从噩梦中猛地睁眼，失神的瞳孔一时间还无法对焦，脸上交织着惊恐、混乱、无助的神情，半晌之后忽然一把抱住了但丁。  
但丁有点无措地回抱住他，抚着哥哥的后背轻声安慰道，“没事了……老哥，是我……我在这里。”  
维吉尔的身体还在他的怀里轻颤，似乎仍然没有从噩梦的影响里脱离出来，但丁继续安抚着他哥哥，身体里却涌起了一股燥热。  
“维……”但丁揉捏着哥哥的后颈，稍微一用力把他的头抬起来，维吉尔半垂着眼睑，微张着嘴唇吸气，但丁试探地亲上他的嘴角，在没有遭到明确的拒绝后逐渐加深了这个吻……  
维吉尔任由弟弟含住他的唇瓣不断吸吮，被他渐渐放肆伸进来的舌尖舔舐，纠缠，搅拌出“啧啧”的水声，直到肺里的氧气越来越少，他反射性地揪紧了弟弟的衣服……  
“嘿，嘿……呼吸！”但丁也发觉了不对，连忙放开哥哥的嘴唇，顺着他的胸口让他喘出一口气。  
“咳咳……”一阵呛咳后，维吉尔终于缓过气来，他有点茫然地看向近在咫尺的弟弟，似乎不明白刚刚发生了什么。  
“老哥，你做了个噩梦……只是个噩梦而已。”但丁继续轻抚着哥哥的后背，一阵手忙脚乱下来，他也没有心思再想其他的事情了，只是坐在床头让哥哥靠在他怀里平复情绪，自己也因为逐渐袭来的困倦沉入了梦乡里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 累了……下一篇实在不想写这么多剧情了，只要两个人DOI就好了……


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

维吉尔持续在睡眠中陷入梦魇，自尊心却让他对弟弟三缄其口，但丁已经数天没有得到一次完整的睡眠，他帮维吉尔预约了这方面的专家，但是他哥却拒绝和对方见面，但丁没有办法只好坚持在他睡着后陪在他身边。

维吉尔赤着脚走在黑暗的走廊里，无数鬼鬼祟祟的黑影在他周围发出窃窃私语，他因为害怕捏紧了手里的……兔子玩偶？因为没有任何反抗能力让他变得更加恐慌……他急急忙忙地跑向父母的房间，拼命捶打着坚实的木门，却没有传出一丝声音……惊慌的眼泪逐渐爬满了他的脸，他转身想要逃回自己的房间，高大的玻璃窗却发出爆裂的巨响，无数的碎玻璃大雨一般砸在他身上，他浑身是血地扑倒在地板上……  
“……救救我，父亲……母亲……”维吉尔努力发出稚嫩的声音，但是这栋可怕的老房子里似乎只剩下他自己，无论他怎么用力也无法支撑起鲜血淋漓的肢体，更多的爆炸声和碎裂声在他耳边响起，无边的恐惧终于让他想起应该还有一个人存在，“但丁……你在哪儿……但丁……”

“嘿，我在这儿……维吉尔，我就在你身边。”但丁心疼地把他哥哥揽进怀里，不断在他耳边重复着安抚的话语。  
维吉尔花了一些时间才从噩梦中清醒过来，弟弟稳定有力的心跳就贴在他的胸口上，逐渐驱散了梦里的冰冷和恐惧，他闭了会儿眼，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀让他放开自己，但是这次但丁没有听他的话反而一把将他抱起。  
“你跟我一起睡。”但丁不由分说地抱着他往自己的房间走。  
“这有什么用？”维吉尔没有办法从他怀里挣脱，只能用言语表达自己的反对，“……我总要自己克服的。”  
“至少……在你的身体好起来之前。”但丁无奈地说道，“说真的，老哥，再这样熬下去我就快猝死了。”  
想到弟弟这些天憔悴的模样，维吉尔倒是难以坚持下去了，只能由着但丁把他带回房间。  
将维吉尔安置好以后，但丁在旁边躺下来握住他的手，也许是这些天委实过于疲倦，但丁一沾枕头就睡着了，而刚刚从梦魇里挣扎出来的维吉尔倒是没了睡意，他在黑暗中睁着眼放任思维飘散。  
如果说几个月前的但丁对他锲而不舍地表达爱意，他尚可将之归为孩子气的习惯和任性，那么现在的但丁……虽然已经很少直白地表达出自己的真实想法，但是维吉尔也不是毫无知觉……他弟弟一力承担了来自各方面的压力还尽心尽力地顾他周全，总不会是突然觉醒了自己作为斯巴达家一员的责任感吧？  
如果说这么多年在黑白两道摸爬滚打总结出什么经验的话，那么，维吉尔会说那就是凡事都有代价……但丁现在所做的一切，无非是希望有一天能得到他的回应，但是，如果事情不如他所愿呢？如果自己不能回应他的感情呢？  
维吉尔暗自叹息了一声想要抽回自己的手，睡梦中的但丁反而将他握得更紧，维吉尔对自己陷入的这种境地感到焦躁，也对越来越依赖兄弟的自己感到懊恼……他当然知道创伤后遗症是怎么回事，也知道接受帮助才是最好的选择，但是他有他的原因，他不能向任何人敞开心扉，而现在的但丁于他而言，就像暴雪夜里的风灯，无尽黑暗中的火把……是他唯一能够紧握的东西，让他无法轻易开口说出拒绝。

虽然早上醒来但丁不是把手搭在他腰上，就是把下巴嵌在他颈窝里，更过分的是有时候直接把他整个人都搂在怀里，但是维吉尔陷入梦魇的次数确实减少了，而且为了尽快恢复行动能力，维吉尔几乎把整个白天的时间都投入到了复健中，他逐渐认为这些噩梦已经不再对他造成什么困扰……而且，最近但丁总是忙到半夜才回来，也许，是时候拉开一点彼此的距离，而不是放任他们的关系更加亲密。  
在又一次但丁半夜回到家，试图把已经睡着的哥哥抱回房间的时候，维吉尔抬手抵住了他的胸膛。  
“怎么了？”但丁有些疑惑受到的阻力，再次试图抱起他哥。  
“放手，但丁。”维吉尔说道，声音还有些惺忪。  
“到底怎么了？”但丁暂时松开手，撑在他哥上方问道。  
“你喝酒了？”嗅了嗅近在咫尺的气息，除了一股浓浓的酒味还有一丝若隐若现的香气，维吉尔逐渐清醒过来。  
“喝了几杯而已，没关系，不会让你掉下去的。”但丁以为他哥是顾虑这个，不在意地笑了笑，又一次伸手去抱他。  
“我说了让我留在这里，但丁。”维吉尔坚持道，一手撑住他的肩膀，“很晚了，你自己回房间去吧。”  
夜灯朦胧的光线里，但丁看着他哥的眼神从不解到幽深，理智奉劝他暂时退让，明天再来探寻原因，但是长时间被压抑的情绪和欲念却在酒精的作用下不断怂恿——  
“别闹了，好吗？不跟我一起睡，你又会做噩梦。”但丁还是强行要抱起他哥，维吉尔竭力抵抗着不让他抱起自己，拉扯中维吉尔的睡衣被拽开了，露出大片莹白色的胸膛……但丁脑子里“嗡”的一声，仿佛被蛊惑般伸手抚了上去，并且在乳首的位置略微施力揉弄了两下——  
“唔……”维吉尔下意识地发出一丝呻吟就立刻咬住了嘴唇，他抓住弟弟的手腕阻止他继续动作，然而但丁顺势埋头舔弄起他裸露的脖子和锁骨，然后一口含住了他的另一边乳首，用舌尖逗弄起敏感的乳珠。  
“嗯……啊……停下……”像是受不了这样的刺激，维吉尔抗拒的声音里都带上了颤音，这更加激起了但丁的欲望，他一边用舌头在乳晕上打转一边用嘴唇吸吮地“渍渍”有声，同时将另一边的乳头夹在指尖玩弄得红肿挺立，陌生的痛觉和快感让维吉尔不得不分出一只手来捂住自己的嘴巴才能避免发出令人羞耻的声音。  
在感受到维吉尔的身体在自己手中异常绷紧的时候，但丁才终于放过了他可怜的胸部，转而亲吻起他的耳廓和脸颊，右手则顺着他哥哥的腰线抚摸着滑进了睡裤里……  
“……但丁，别……”维吉尔抓着弟弟后脑的头发，不断试图让他的嘴唇离开自己，直到揉捏他臀肉的手指忽然抵在他后面的穴口打转……疼痛又屈辱的记忆袭来，这令他一下僵住了——  
“……怎么了？”感觉到维吉尔突然僵直的身体，但丁一边用鼻尖摩挲着他的耳廓，一边用带着浓浓鼻音的声音问道。  
“……该死……但丁，你到底把我当什么？”维吉尔忽然抬手挡住了自己的眼睛，这一下让原本沉溺在情欲之中的但丁也措手不及。  
“嘿……维吉尔。”但丁撑起身体，想要去拉开他哥的手，却被他一下甩开了——  
“滚开……你这个混账！”维吉尔的怒骂甚至带上了一丝哭腔，“你到底想怎么样，但丁？……在外面喝多了就回来找我发泄吗？难道外面那些人还满足不了你？”  
“你在说什么？哪有什么外面的人？”但丁迷惑又恼火抓住他哥的手腕按在枕头两边，在看到他微微泛红的眼角之后一惊，语气也软了下来，“……你知道的，维吉尔，我心里只有你，一直都是。”  
“那又怎么样？……就因为你想要我就得满足你吗？你以为你是谁？”维吉尔恨恨地咬牙道，“你搞清楚一点，但丁……我才是斯巴达长子，我不会受任何人胁迫，就算是你也不行！”  
“你……”但丁难以置信地看着维吉尔，只觉得一口气梗在胸口不吐不快，“你知道我现在可以对你为所欲为吧？”  
“你大可一试！但是我一定会让你后悔！”在弟弟恍惚的一瞬间，维吉尔一口咬在了他的手臂上，用力过猛简直像要撕下一片皮肉……  
但丁痛得“嘶嘶”吸气，握着他哥的力道也不由地加大了几分，直到他反应过来连忙松开对方……维吉尔瞪着他的眼神仿佛他是什么危险的需要被警惕的猛兽，而他从来没有想过要去伤害他……  
他不知道还要怎么做才能拉近他们之间的距离，明明在早上离开的时候他都以为维吉尔已经在他的爱意里逐渐软化了，直到此刻他重新朝着他亮出锋利的牙齿，原来，所有的温馨和亲近都不过是他的自以为是罢了……

也许是习惯了维吉尔睡在身边，但丁在伸出的手臂落空后就惊醒了，从窗帘的缝隙间漏进的光线还很暗淡，时候尚早，他决定今天给自己放假……或许是耗费了太多时间和精力在经营家族生意上了，那些源源不绝的文件、决策、谈判甚至应酬在不知不觉间挤占了他和维吉尔相处的时间，渐渐把他变得像以前的维吉尔一样了……这还真是绝妙的讽刺。  
但丁搓了把脸，翻身下床，走进浴室里把自己打理得清清爽爽，又换了一身舒适的衣服走下楼去……令他意外的是，维吉尔没有在房间里，但丁的一颗心立刻悬了起来，他急匆匆地推开了走廊上的其他房门，然后快步朝后院走去——  
清晨的曦光刚刚破开浓郁的雾气，后院的复健器械上还附着一层冰冷的露水，然而维吉尔毫不在意地把手握在上面艰难地移动着两条无力的长腿……但丁的心都揪了起来，他从后面冲上去把他哥哥整个人都抱进怀里——  
“你干什么？”维吉尔一震，在反应过来是但丁后用手肘顶了他一下。  
但丁把下巴扣在他哥的肩颈连接处，闷闷地说道，“我还想问你在干什么……大清早的还这么凉，连护理人员都没来，你这样很危险的好不好？”  
维吉尔沉默了一会儿，似乎在消化情绪，“……我最不需要的就是你的怜悯，但丁。”  
“你……”但丁下意识把双臂收紧，“为什么要这么固执，维吉尔？……我对你的感情怎么可能是怜悯？”  
“那是什么？”维吉尔放在栏杆上的双手也不由地握紧，“是征服吗？是占有吗？让我像个废人一样等你回来施舍一点温暖？还是让我像个女人一样在你身下承欢？……你敢说你没有这样想过？但丁，我早就说过了，我不可能满足你的期待。”  
“不……我不是。”但丁急切地想要反驳他哥哥，却发现他根本无从反驳，“我承认我想过，但那就是一些不切实际的幻想，我从来都没有把你当成一个女人，我只想你能接受我，承认我，允许我陪在你身边，维吉尔……”  
“可笑……但丁，你什么时候还需要我允许了？你做过什么还需要我提醒吗？”维吉尔冷笑了一声，继续说道，“我承认在这段时间你做得很不错，超出了我对你的认识，我不会让你的付出白费……但不是现在，如果你对我还抱有起码的尊重。”  
“好了，老哥，昨天晚上的事我很抱歉……”按捺住心火，但丁再次软下姿态，拿下颌去蹭他哥的侧脸，“我发誓，我不会再这样做了，不要对我这么狠心好吗？”  
维吉尔偏了偏头，“还有这些无聊的小动作，也请你收敛一点。”  
“你说了算，现在让我抱你……我是说我们一起回屋里去好吗？我想吃早餐了。”但丁提议道，在得到维吉尔的允许后，他把轮椅推过来让他哥坐上去。  
虽然但丁有心想陪他哥完成上午的复健，但是一个货仓出了问题，电话接二连三地打到家里来，在维吉尔的催促下他不得不亲自前去处理，等到晚上回来时他哥已经入睡了，他在房间门口看了会儿，替他掩上了门。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey what do you want me to say?  
Tell me I already gave you everything you want  
Now give me everything I need  
I've got a soul for sale a soul for sale

Oh what do you want me to be?  
Show me cause I wanna give you everything you want  
Just give me everything I need  
I've got a soul for sale a soul for sale

隐约的旋律盘旋在耳边，就像是唱出他的心声一样……谈判途中但丁走了会儿神，又把目光重新聚焦到眼前还在滔滔不绝的八字胡上。  
“所以，你想要我给出什么反馈呢？大家的时间都这么宝贵，何不直接一点？”但丁把腿翘到桌上，不耐烦道。  
“咳咳，但丁先生。”作为中间人的莫里森连忙打了个圆场，“我认为伯恩局长也是为了斯巴达家的声誉着想……”  
“哦？”但丁勾起一边嘴角嘲讽道，“那可能是我太年轻吧，还以为局长大人是想趁火打劫呢。”  
“你！”港务局局长伯恩拍着桌子站起来，“别不识好歹，小子，就算是你的兄长也不敢这么跟我说话！”  
“是吗？”但丁漫不经心地说道，“父亲失踪，兄长负伤，而我只是个什么都不懂的小子，要是有人吓到我，我可是什么都干得出来的。”  
“你在威胁我？”伯恩怒不可遏，嘴唇上的胡子都抖了起来，“从你们的货仓查出违禁品这是事实，既然你不想妥善解决这件事就等着搜查令吧！”  
“唉，局长大人是说这件事吗？可是那个意图栽赃的仓员已经全部交代了。”但丁无辜地耸了耸肩，“我们家经营的可是合法企业，为红墓市创造了多少税收和工作机会啊，而且我的妈妈是那么热心慈善，帮助了无数有困难的人，我们怎么可能囤积什么违禁品？”  
“什么？”伯恩一僵，没想到跟他们串通的对象已经被揪了出来，而且面前的斯巴达次子还抬出了他们家族的影响力来作为要挟……  
“原来如此！”莫里森推了推头上的礼帽，继续打起了圆场，“我早就说过斯巴达家的人不可能涉及这种生意，肯定是某些贪图利益的小人……咳咳，好在误会解开了？”  
但丁不置可否。莫里森适时站起来，端起桌上的酒杯提议，“但丁先生，伯恩局长，你们可都是我们红墓市的大人物，可不能因为这点小事伤了和气，不如一起举杯就当这件事翻篇了？”  
“承蒙抬举。”但丁也放下两条腿，站起来端起酒杯，“我不过是红墓市的一名普通市民，这杯酒还是由我来敬局长大人吧。”  
虽然但丁话里话外不无嘲讽，但是伯恩也没有立场再找他的麻烦，只好勉为其难地端起面前的酒杯，“这件事的确是我们查得不够仔细，希望斯巴达家……特别是但丁先生不要对此介怀。”  
“怎么会？以后还要请您继续关照呢。”但丁将酒饮尽，随后向守在门口的手下吩咐道，“今晚不要再接待其他客人，务必让局长大人和贵宾们玩得尽兴。”

这是斯巴达家最近收购的一家夜店，跟他们以前经营的俱乐部完全不同，是更加现代、简洁的风格，不但提供种类丰富的饮品，还定期举办各种主题秀，很受富有的年轻人欢迎，这里的服务人员不但个个样貌堪比模特，更经过特殊训练，可以不着痕迹地为他们的老板收集信息。  
但丁走到吧台边要了一杯酒，靠在二层栏杆上的高挑女人走了下来。  
“给我们的老板来一杯特调。”白色短发，深色皮肤，身着羽毛装饰紧身衣的女人坐到但丁旁边的高脚凳上，“这些小鸟表现得怎么样？”  
“你把他们训练得很好。”但丁呷了一口酒保放到他面前的“魔法药水”，咂了咂舌。  
“那么，考虑一下，从这里开始打造你自己的王国？”女人点了一支烟，继续挑唆。  
但丁一晒，“这种东西，我不是已经有了？”  
“NO NO NO.”女人摇着纤长的手指，“斯巴达家的可不是你的，别忘了我早就提议过由你取代你的兄长，可是被你无情地拒绝了。”  
“再说这种话，我可不保证无事发生。”但丁的脸上仍带着笑意，但是斜过来的眼神却寒芒毕现。  
“哼。”女人无聊地翻了个白眼，“虽然暂时呆在这里也不错，可我不想总披着这一层皮，所以你的调查进行得怎么样了？”  
“如果你那么急的话，就应该多给我一点线索。”但丁把剩下的酒一饮而尽，重新要了一杯波本。  
“你好像……心情不好？”女人敏锐地发觉了这一点。  
“怎么？职业杀手还兼职心理医生吗？”但丁调笑了一句。  
“那你还真没说错，掌握目标的心理也是干我们这行的必修课。”女人大方承认，然后挤了挤眼，“只是我没想到，像你这样的男人也会有那方面的烦恼。”  
“嘿！”但丁感到男人的尊严受到了冒犯，“不是不受你引诱的男人就有问题好吗？”  
“那就是被心上人拒绝了？”女人眨了眨眼，一副了然于胸的神情。  
但丁没有承认也没有否认，只是默默喝了一口酒。  
“那我还真是好奇。”女人又从上到下将但丁打量了一番，“肉体、财富、地位……你现有的一切都不足以打动的人，难道是一位女王吗？”  
但丁哑然失笑，“……如果他真的是呢？”  
“呵。”女人笑了起来，“那你就得成为征服她的恺撒……所以，我说什么来着，男人必须手握权力。”

但丁跟伯恩局长的摩擦自然也传到了维吉尔耳中，他反思了一下自己这段时间确实疏于对家族生意的管理而把太多决策权交到了弟弟手里，所以他重新给自己制定了一套时间表，每周抽出了两个下午来处理事务。  
但是，当他又一次审阅到类似的文件后不由有些发火，“怎么又是这些事情？最近不是应该跟索罗家族续约吗？我怎么没有看到相关报告？”  
“呃……”格里芬犹豫了一下，嗫嚅道，“索罗先生已经跟但丁先生当面签署了合同，我以为您知道了……”  
“啪”的一声，维吉尔把手中的文件摔在桌子上，“我什么时候允许他来做主这些事了？还有，你带来的文件是不是都经过了他的手？”  
“但丁先生说您还不能过度操劳……”格里芬连忙解释道，“这些文件他确实看过却没有批示……”  
“混账！”维吉尔勃然大怒，“我是受伤，不是死了！你们竟敢这样当面糊弄我……给我滚出去！滚！”  
格里芬从没见过斯巴达长子发这么大火，连散落一地的文件都不敢捡，连忙夹起公文包溜了出去。

但丁晚上回来的时候，维吉尔仍在起居室里等他。他无奈地捏了捏前额，走到他哥哥面前坐下来。  
“你知道我想说什么了？”维吉尔当然猜到格里芬已经向但丁汇报过了，现在斯巴达家的所有人都要看他的脸色。  
“老哥，我们住在同一栋房子里，你有任何意见都可以直接跟我说，我只是不想你太过操劳，绝对没有别的意思。”但丁尽量舒缓语气向他哥哥解释。  
“我记得你一向讨厌家族生意，甚至通过母亲不断对父亲施压，现在是怎么了？乐在其中？”维吉尔语带讽刺。  
“乐在其中？”但丁失笑，“老哥，你不是在跟我开玩笑吧？我烦都快烦死了，就等着你快点好起来把这堆烂摊子接过去呢。”  
“是吗？”维吉尔难得勾起一边嘴角，说不好是被弟弟的牢骚逗笑了还是对他尚不成熟的演技的嘲笑，“但丁，从小到大你有哪一次在我面前演戏成功过吗？”  
“有啊，你不是一直没发现我喜欢你吗？”但丁的脸上带着笑意，话里也带着笑意，维吉尔却因此错愕，他只感到被冒犯。  
“认真的？但丁，这时候用这件事来扯开话题？”维吉尔强压怒火，语气也带上了兄长的威压，“我不管你作何打算，都到此为止了，明天开始我会亲自处理公司的事……当然，之前交给你的人手还是由你来管。”  
“哦，所以你只需要我做好一个打手的本分，老哥你可以直接点告诉我嘛。”但丁还是笑眯眯的，好像对于兄长的决定毫无疑义。  
维吉尔犹疑地盯着他，然而但丁始终没有提出其他要求，倒让他觉得自己是不是反应过度了，“……你也别误会，我不是说你不能插手家族生意，你感兴趣的话也可以参与进来，毕竟你也是斯巴达家的继承人。”  
“好啊，老哥。”但丁不以为然地应了声，然后前移身体把双手按在哥哥的膝盖上，“你行动不便，万一又遇上危险怎么办？你那些保镖也不顶用，这段时间还是让我陪着你吧。”  
维吉尔看进弟弟的眼中，那里满溢着担忧和真诚，没有丝毫不满和愤恨，如果这时候还说出拒绝他的话，似乎又太不近人情了，于是他点了点头。

对但丁来说，就算每天陪维吉尔一起到公司也算不得麻烦，还可以增加两个人的接触，而且他也乐于把那些繁琐的文件交给他哥来处理，遇到需要决策的大事他也从不主动提出意见除非他哥问起，一切似乎都很正常……  
但是维吉尔的直觉还是告诉他有什么不对，也许是公司里来往的一些生面孔，也许是他弟弟那些语焉不详的私人电话，可他又不能直接询问他，他只是但丁的兄长而已，没有必要对他所有的事情都刨根问底。  
就在维吉尔略微走神的时候，但丁刚好推门进来，面有难色地问道，“老哥，今天我早些送你回去好吗？晚上有一个宴请实在推不掉。”  
“哪里的宴请？”维吉尔在问出口之后才惊觉他把脑中的疑问提出来了。  
“就是那位索罗先生啊，上次会面的时候他说要请我去他的船上，我还以为只是客套话呢就随口答应了。”但丁看起来有些困扰地抱怨道。  
“是吗？”维吉尔略微惊讶，如果说斯巴达是足以影响整个红墓市的家族，那么索罗就是对一个国家来说都举足轻重的家族，因此对于与索罗家的合作维吉尔一直格外重视。  
“当然了，我对他们的一些产业也有兴趣，比如邮轮旅行，他们已经可以把船开到南极去了，我还没有见过蓝鲸喷水呢……”但丁兴致勃勃地谈起他对南极航线的兴趣，跟一个发现新鲜事的二十来岁年轻人也没什么区别，维吉尔暗自责怪自己的多疑，他弟弟一直以来都更讨人喜欢，所以索罗会邀请他也没什么可奇怪的。  
等但丁意犹未尽地说完，维吉尔表示道，“那我们就早点回去吧，你也需要准备一下。”

当伊娃得知但丁要去索罗的船上参加晚宴，当然是抓住机会帮他好好打扮了一番。  
“不不不，我不要把头发梳起来。”但丁一边拒绝母亲往他头上抹发油，一边拉拽着搭配翼领衬衫的精致领结，“这会不会太隆重了，我又不是去订婚。”  
“说什么傻话呢，索罗一家可是传统贵族出身，他们举办的晚宴肯定会有政商界的首脑出席，你可不能表现得太随便。”伊娃一边帮小儿子扣好马甲，套上晚装礼服，一边嘱咐道，“而且宴会上一定会有不少年轻女士，你年纪也不小了，如果遇到合适的一定要把握机会。”  
“你在说什么啊，妈妈，我还小呢。”但丁轻轻嘟囔了一声，眼神却不自觉地往他哥哥的背影飘去。  
“傻孩子，这有什么不好意思的？”伊娃笑着地捏了捏小儿子的脸，“你爸爸这个年纪啊……”  
话头提起来，伊娃忽然又有些难过，但丁连忙揽住母亲的肩膀安慰道，“好了好了，你看你儿子这么帅，肯定很受女士们欢迎，这件事就不用操心了。”  
“嗯。”伊娃又替小儿子整理了一遍装束，欣慰地说道，“是挺帅。”

“老哥，我要出门了，你有什么要交代的吗？”经过母亲的手变得焕然一新的但丁特地绕到哥哥面前询问。  
“玩得愉快。”维吉尔淡淡抛出一句，连视线都没离开过膝头上的文件。  
“谢了。”但丁在吐出这句话的同时突然凑到他哥哥嘴角亲吻了一下，在维吉尔做出反应的时候，他已经起身离开了。  
“真高兴看到你们的关系变好了。”伊娃抱着叠好的衣物在大儿子身后微笑着说，维吉尔只能附和道，“是啊，母亲。”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

因为索罗家的船停在公海上，但丁直到第二天早晨才回到家，维吉尔已经吃过早餐准备出门了，但丁提出要陪他去公司，维吉尔让他回房间补眠，他弟弟一反常态地没有坚持。  
从那以后，但丁的社交活动变得频繁起来，常常下午就跑得没了影，直到半夜甚至第二天早晨才回来，当然维吉尔也不是每天都去公司，他查了前段时间的财务，他弟弟收购了一家夜店还颇为盈利，入股了一个船舶公司应该是和索罗家的合作，另有几笔投资虽然短期看不到收益但眼光还算不错，所以他也没有什么需要担心的……  
在今天最后一页需要签字的文件上签上名字，维吉尔揉了揉眉心试图放松下来，办公室里十分安静，没有得到他的允许谁也不敢随便进来，除了但丁……当然，但丁最近也很少在这里出现了，他似乎在忙着自己的事情，维吉尔本应为此感到欣慰，而不是……心烦意乱。  
强行把关于弟弟的思绪挤出脑海，维吉尔拨通了内线电话让秘书备车，与其把时间耗费在这些无聊的念头上，还不如多做一些复健训练早点恢复行动能力。

接下来的一段时间过得非常平稳，除了时不时还是会从噩梦中惊醒，但丁偶尔心血来潮的亲昵——尚在他的忍耐线上，在圣诞节来临以前，维吉尔已经可以短时间丢开轮椅了，但丁开玩笑说要送他一根漂亮的拐杖作为圣诞礼物，维吉尔还击说根本没有想过要送他礼物，但丁毫不介意地哈哈大笑。  
维吉尔本以为但丁会留在家里过节，却没想到他说要去佛杜那，伊娃也感到十分不解，然而但丁坚持说这是一次很重要的拜访，私下相处的时候维吉尔才知道他答应了尼禄，于是也选了礼物让他带去。  
尼禄虽然没有见到父亲但是收到了很棒的圣诞礼物，尤其是一艘命名为“湛蓝玫瑰”的帆船，但丁答应夏天的时候带他驾船出海，这对一个小男孩来说实在太有吸引力了，足以让他忽略掉父亲的缺席。  
两天后的夜里但丁赶回家里，圣诞树的彩灯依然闪烁着，壁炉还留着燃烧过的余温，他脱下披挂寒霜的大衣轻轻走到他哥哥的椅子后面搂住他，“圣诞快乐，维吉尔。”  
“回来了？”维吉尔好像刚刚从浅眠中醒来，抬手揉了揉他弟弟凉丝丝的头发，“圣诞快乐，但丁。”  
瞟了眼靠在椅子旁边的雕花银手杖，但丁忍不住露出了笑容，“嘿，老哥，我的眼光还不错吧？”  
维吉尔表现出一脸嫌弃，然后用眼角余光瞟了下茶桌，“给你的回礼。”  
“这是什么？”但丁拿起桌上的礼盒掂量了一下，“这么小的盒子，不会是戒指吧？”  
“胡说什么。”维吉尔没好气地剐了他一眼，“很晚了，我要去睡了，厨房里还有蛋糕，你饿了就去吃一点。”  
“好啊，我陪你回房间吧。”但丁说着顺手把那个小盒子往兜里一塞，然后一手扶起他哥哥一手拿起手杖。  
跟维吉尔道过晚安后，但丁一边往厨房走一边摸出那个小礼盒拆开来看，躺在黑丝绒衬底上的是一把钥匙——准确来说，是一把车钥匙……但丁连忙跑到车库去，一辆限量版的猩红色跑车，很对他的味口也很贵重，可同时但丁脑子里也“嗡”的一声——这不会就是他哥哥所说的报酬吧？

但丁当然不能去找维吉尔印证这个想法，但是一直到新年到来假期结束，他们重新忙于各种各样的事情但丁也没有得到答案，倒是他一直暗中调查的事情渐渐浮出了水面。  
刚下完一场小雪，阴云依然沉甸甸的压在窗口，但丁把看过的几页纸顺手扔进壁炉里，他站起来来回回走了几趟，还是无法缓解心里的烦躁和压抑。终于，他还是拿起车钥匙，一路飙到公司门口，然后不顾秘书的阻拦闯进了他哥的办公室。  
维吉尔从文件里抬起头来，望着他冒冒失失的弟弟蹙起眉，但丁反手关上门，走近他的办公桌把双手撑在上面，面色难看。  
“怎么了？”但丁这个样子并不常见，于是维吉尔也有些紧张起来。  
“维吉尔……”但丁深吸了一口气，似乎有什么让他难以启齿却又按捺不住，“你还有什么事没告诉我的吗？……除了尼禄。”  
“什么意思？”维吉尔怔了一下，但是很快又恢复了平静，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
但丁五味杂陈地看着他哥哥，希望能从他的脸上看出一些端倪，“如果你继续瞒着我，我就自己去查清楚。”  
“你在查什么？”维吉尔冷峻的面容变得有些僵硬，“你想知道什么，但丁？”  
“你隐瞒的事，你不敢告诉我的事！”但丁握紧拳头在办公桌上砸了一下。  
“无理取闹……”维吉尔咬着后槽牙闷声说道，“我不知道你具体指的是什么，但是我也没有必要事事都向你解释，现在请你从我的办公室出去。”  
“维吉尔……”几乎是从牙缝中咬出这个名字，但丁深深看了他一眼，转身离去。  
随着办公室的门在但丁身后撞出巨大的声响，维吉尔这才发现他的手指在微微颤抖，他深吸了一口气让自己镇静下来，然后找出钥匙打开上锁的抽屉，确认里面没有留下任何会引起怀疑的资料……可是但丁的反应，他是在什么地方听到了流言吗？还是发现了什么连他自己都没有注意到的细节？或者并不是他想的那样，他弟弟只不过又是在为什么无关紧要的小事发脾气……无论如何，他都有必要确认一下。

冲突发生的当晚，但丁没有回家，维吉尔旁敲侧击了几个相关人员后确定他弟弟的确是在暗中调查，而且已经有一段时日了……  
他陷入一阵迷茫，虽然也曾经考虑过有所遗漏，他都有把握应对，但是他从来没有想过挖出这件事的人会是他弟弟……维吉尔的心揪在了一起，不可以，他不能再让但丁继续追查下去，他会毁了所有的一切。

但丁回到家已是次日傍晚，伊娃对他最近的放纵唠叨了几句，然后转交给他一张字条，说是维吉尔让他去这里谈事。但丁一看字条就想起来了，这是维吉尔那栋房子的地址，所以维吉尔终于决定要跟他私下谈谈了？  
但丁洗了个澡，出门赴约，他把车开进去的时候瞥见房子里透出的灯光，维吉尔已经在里面等着他了。  
他推开虚掩的门，从餐厅里传出食物的香气，但是他哥哥并不在那里，他穿过客厅走到阳台上，维吉尔站在那里，端着半杯红酒，瓶子搁在手边，已经喝掉了大半瓶。他走过去拿走他手里的酒杯，埋怨道，“身体痊愈了吗，喝这么多？”  
维吉尔回过头来，神色晦暗难解，但丁这才注意到他只套了一件蓝灰色的丝绒睡袍，但丁的喉结耸动了一下，但是他的第一反应还是把他哥拖回客厅里，顺手关紧通往阳台的门。  
“维吉……”但丁干涩的喉咙还想继续吐出埋怨的话，他哥忽然“嘘”了一声伸出食指按在他的嘴唇上。  
但丁愣住了，他从来没想过他高高在上的哥哥有一天会主动靠近他，用微凉的嘴唇轻轻擦过他的耳廓……他猛地把维吉尔箍进怀里，紧得像是要把他揉进自己的血肉。  
“但……”维吉尔刚刚吐出半个音节，就被他弟弟按住脑后开始疯狂接吻，那种猛烈的力度和热度就像是要把他的口腔和舌头都吃掉一样……他难耐地抵住弟弟的肩膀，想从他凶猛的掠夺中缓一口气。  
但丁顺从了他哥哥的意思，转而亲吻起他的下颌他的耳垂他的脖子，带着啃咬的力度，在他发出“嘶嘶”的声音后又转而用舌头舔舐，他一只手紧紧揽着他哥哥的腰，一只手顺着睡袍敞开的衣襟滑进去，带着力道揉弄着敏感的胸部和乳头。  
“嗯……呃……”维吉尔在他弟弟四处点火的手中泄出了一丝呻吟，还没有完全恢复的双腿绵软得无法支撑他自己的体重，但丁也意识到了这一点，他把维吉尔半抱起来放在沙发扶手上，一边继续不断跟他接吻一边解开自己的衣物。  
有一刹那他意识到他来这里是想跟维吉尔谈很重要的事，但是该死的这一切发生的就像是遥不可及的美梦，就算是明天不再醒来又有什么关系？  
他的右手从睡袍下摆滑进去，包住可以给他哥哥带来快乐的根源，隔着内裤揉弄刮瘙着，维吉尔很快就发出难耐的气音，他抓住弟弟敞开的衣襟无声地要求更多。  
但丁喘出一口粗气，一把拽下他哥哥的内裤，扯开睡袍的腰带，丝滑的布料向两边散开，露出大片沾染上他指痕的皮肤和微微勃起的阴茎。  
维吉尔半躺进沙发里微微喘息着，但丁半跪在他身边埋头舔弄他的身体，从喉结到锁骨再到乳首，有时候他会用上牙齿轻轻噬咬或者用嘴唇使劲吸吮，好像他的身体是什么有趣的玩具……当然，下面的那根也被照顾得很周到，但丁用上了一些技巧很快就让他攀上了高峰却又被掐在临界点上——  
汗水渗了出来，让维吉尔偏凉的身体变得有些湿滑，这种黏黏糊糊的感觉忽然令他有点心烦，他做出这个决定不是为了陪他弟弟玩这种小孩子的游戏，他只想速战速决。  
但丁突然被维吉尔揪着头发抬起头来，他有点疑惑地看他哥哥抬腿从沙发上下来，然后一把把他推到沙发上，扯开他的皮带……  
“嘿，维吉尔……”虽然很享受哥哥突然的主动，但是一种突兀的不真切感在此刻变得更加鲜明，“……你有这么急吗？”  
“闭嘴。”维吉尔捋了一把散落在眼前的头发，几乎是用一种不耐烦的动作把但丁的粗硬从裤子里拽出来，然后自己跨坐上去。  
“嘶……”但丁被他略显粗暴的动作弄疼了，他挺起腰按住哥哥的手，“嘿……你不会想就这样吃下去吧？我不想让你受伤。”  
“……你倒是很有自信啊？”仅仅是把膨胀的头部抵在后穴的位置就让维吉尔煞白了脸，但是他逞强地不愿在弟弟面前泄露一点怯意。  
“……慢一点。”虽然但丁全身都因为忍耐而绷紧，血管都快从皮肤里爆出来了，但是快要燃烧起来的脑子里还残留着一点理智让他顾忌哥哥的身体状况，“维……让我来好吗？”  
“我说了……闭嘴。”维吉尔执拗地往下一沉，坚硬如铁的肉棒一下破开了那圈环状肌肉——  
“啊——！”维吉尔痛叫失声，他喘着气撑在弟弟的身上想要把自己拔起来，但丁立即握住了他的腰，“操你……维吉尔……”  
虽然这一下很突然，但是但丁意识到维吉尔并没有因此受伤……他事先给自己做了准备，或许只是草草挤进了半管润滑剂，甚至没有把手指伸进去涂抹，但这个认知还是让但丁感到震惊……  
维吉尔，那个无论他如何掏心掏肺表白爱意都不为所动甚至不屑一顾的维吉尔，现在竟然打包好了自己来引诱他，甚至自己做好了被进入被操弄的准备？  
但丁几乎被美梦成真的狂喜和汹涌而至的愤怒同时淹没，不管是出于哪一种心理，他克制已久的欲望终于在这一刻冲破了理智的樊笼。

“啊啊啊……但丁……”超过常规尺度的粗长大开大阖地在开拓不久的后穴里进出着，每一下都抽出大半然后重新顶入，维吉尔努力压制着被捅穿的错觉以及因此发出的叫喊，但是堪比机器打桩的频率顶得他五脏六腑都快移了位，“唔……别……别那么深……啊啊……”  
维吉尔企图压抑的每一点声音和含混的请求都是最好的催情剂，但丁甚至觉得自己的阴茎因此又胀大了一圈，他一边啃咬着维吉尔的嘴唇搅动着他的舌头，一边不断顶撞得更加凶猛，让坚硬的肉棒一遍遍破开依然紧致的甬道，被柔软的嫩肉吸附，和冷冰冰的外表不同，他哥哥的内部热得吓人，就像可以融化利剑的熔炉。  
维吉尔在剧烈的冲撞下控制不了膝盖不断向两边打滑，这只会令他把但丁的肉棒吃入得更深，然而现在他已经顾不上这点了，他能明显感受到但丁的每一次顶撞都会碾过让他忍不住颤抖的位置，深入到令他恐惧的内部，不断积累的快感终于越过了临界点——他在对方再也没有碰过他前面的情况下射了出来。  
“啊——”维吉尔短促地叫了一声把头埋在弟弟的肩颈处，也不知道是爽过头了还是出于羞愤，但丁停了一会儿让他缓了口气，然后在他哥哥双眼失焦地抬起头来时抱着他站起来。  
在维吉尔做出反应之前就被他弟弟掐住膝窝操进了沙发里。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

当天晚上维吉尔也不清楚但丁操了他多久，因为在高潮了几次后他就意识模糊了，后来他们大概是转战到房间里，他弟弟简直就是一匹发情的种马，直到第二天中午醒来，维吉尔扒开他八爪鱼一样的手脚，感觉全身都像糊满了他的精液。  
只灌了大半瓶红酒的胃袋烧灼一般，维吉尔强忍着不适想先去洗个澡，却发现腰部酸软得像断掉一样，他试着抬了抬沉重的腿，终于忍不住把还在熟睡的弟弟踹了起来。  
“……怎么了？”但丁揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，像是没有注意到兄长的怒气似得贴了上去，“老哥，你都不会累的吗？要不要一起再睡会儿？”  
维吉尔用手抵住弟弟蹭过来索吻的嘴唇，没好气地说道，“脏死了……我想去洗澡。”  
“哦。”但丁揉了揉乱翘的头发，把下巴搁在他哥哥肩膀上似乎又要睡过去，“……那你去洗吧，我想再睡会儿……”  
维吉尔恼怒地把他推回床上，掀开被子打算下床，但是双脚刚刚接触到地面就膝盖一软，差点滚到地上——  
“维吉尔！”但丁这下才完全清醒，他连忙下床去扶起兄长，小心查看他有没有碰伤自己，“对不起，老哥……我陪你去浴室吧。”  
洗澡的时候但丁那话儿再次精神抖擞，维吉尔有些尴尬地撇开视线，他可不想因为做爱过度重新坐回轮椅上，当然，但丁也克制了自己，虽然他恨不得立刻压倒他哥再做上一整天，但是他也清楚以维吉尔现在的身体状况恐怕吃不消。  
清洗干净以后，但丁用浴巾把他哥哥裹起来抱出浴室，让他坐在床上擦干头发，他自己则从昨晚上没来及吃的晚餐里挑出几样加热。  
吃了点东西，维吉尔感觉好一点了，他斟酌着要怎么开口阻止但丁继续追查下去，他弟弟却似乎猜到了他的想法。  
“你不想让我继续调查那件事，是吗？”但丁率先开口问道。  
维吉尔迟疑地点了点头，然后补充了一句，“事实不是你想象的那样。”  
“那你告诉我。”但丁直视兄长的双眼要求。  
维吉尔咬紧了口腔内的软肉，“你觉得我会那样做吗？但丁……你不相信我？”  
“……我当然想要相信你，维吉尔。”但丁低下了视线，“那你为什么不把事情说清楚，还要拿自己来做交易？”  
“你觉得这是交易？”维吉尔拽着浴巾的手指关节泛白。  
“我不会蠢到以为你会突然爱上我。”但丁自嘲地笑道，“但我也不是正人君子，我不会推开你对我的投怀送抱。”  
“总之，你得到你想要的了。”维吉尔又恢复了平时那种公事公办的态度，仿佛这只是生意场上的谈判，“而我只有一个要求而已。”  
“我知道了。”但丁的声音沉下来，“我不会逼你说出来，也不会继续追查下去，但是我想要的也不止这一次。”  
维吉尔咬了咬牙，把浴巾拽得更紧，“不要在家里，不要在母亲面前表现出来。”

但丁从未想过他会以这种方式得到他梦寐以求的东西。他想要相信维吉尔，即使他已经为他出卖了灵魂。如果维吉尔对他撒谎，那他们就是罪孽深重的共犯。  
他的兄长依然在家里扮演着母亲的好儿子，整个家族的支柱，好像这件事对他全无影响，只有但丁一个人在烈火中煎熬，而重压在心头的疑虑和负罪感则更加激发了他对维吉尔的欲念，有时候盯着他专心批示文件或者对其他人交代事情的样子，但丁的眼前都会浮现出他被自己操到失神的脸，但丁觉得他等不到下一个周末了……

“这是去哪儿？”坐在副驾位置还在想着生意的维吉尔恍然发现他们正驶向城外。  
“酒店。”但丁轻飘飘地吐出一个词。  
“什么？”维吉尔疑心自己听错了，又问了一遍。  
“我在滨海酒店订了房间……”  
“你疯了吗？”维吉尔的怒气一下腾了起来，他对弟弟吼道，“停车！”  
但丁不置可否地漂移过一个弯道，把车停在河堤下面。  
“你想去酒店干什么？让所有人知道我们搞在了一起？”维吉尔恼火地推了弟弟一把，“掉头，回家。”  
但丁没动，在维吉尔再次发火前他扭过身把他哥哥按在靠背上，“你不想去酒店？好啊，在车里也行。”  
维吉尔震惊地看着他弟弟，双手握成了拳头，但是在他做出反应之前就被吻住了，他不知道但丁的吻技怎么样，毕竟也无从比较，但是他很快就被夺取了呼吸，只能跟随弟弟的动作搅动自己的舌头，来不及吞咽的津液顺着他的嘴角淌下来，很快又被弟弟的舌头卷进他的口腔里……  
维吉尔晕乎乎地承受着弟弟的掠夺，也没有留意到他的手什么时候解开他的皮带伸进了裤子里……维吉尔呼吸急促地在弟弟的手中进入了状态，甚至微微挺起下身。  
“……在车里做会让你更有感觉？”但丁附在哥哥耳边调笑了一句，在他僵住身体的时候用力拽下他的裤子——车里实在太窄了，如果要全部脱下来需要对方的配合，但是显然他的兄长拉不下脸。  
但丁并不介意这一点，他喜欢维吉尔在性事中带着一点拘谨，这更能激发他的欲望，也意味着他们之间的关系还有很大的提升空间。  
车内的空间对于两名身高超过六英尺的男人来说显得有些狭窄，但丁只能钻到维吉尔的座位前，把他那两条无处安放的长腿架在自己的肩膀上……他埋头亲吻着哥哥的阴茎，鼻尖蹭进银白色的耻毛里，直到那根形状和色泽都无可挑剔的家伙抬头，他伸出舌头舔弄起覃形的头部，舌尖刮过敏感的勾缝，在明显感受到他哥哥不自觉地用膝盖夹住他的脑袋后又用舌尖去戳弄上面的孔洞。  
“……该死……”维吉尔不想承认弟弟总是能带给他前所未有的体验，事实上，在尼禄出生以后他的性经验简直乏善可陈，他可不想重蹈覆辙再给孩子带回去一位不合格的继母。  
“你可以先射一次。”但丁用舌头大面积地舔过柱身，然后直接用湿热的口腔包裹住他哥哥的硬挺，过于刺激的感觉让维吉尔从喉咙深处闷哼出声，这让他弟弟更加卖力地吞吐起来。  
“唔……但丁……”快感让维吉尔的大脑一片混乱，原本撑在车窗和座位上的双手也不知不觉地抱住弟弟的脑袋，他无意识地挺动着腰想让弟弟吃入得更深……但丁默许了他，即使捅进喉咙里的异物感让他产生了反射性地干呕……  
“啊！”维吉尔在攀上顶点的那一刻才意识到应该从弟弟口中退出来，但是但丁按住了他让他直接释放在自己嘴里，他在剧烈喘息的间歇看见弟弟的喉结滚动，把他的东西吞了下去。  
“你的一切我都想要。”但丁沙哑地笑道，抹了一把眼角浸出的生理泪水，维吉尔有些迟钝地想到自己刚刚的失控是不是伤到了弟弟的喉咙，但是他当然不会说出道歉的话来。

但丁放下靠背让他的兄长可以舒服一点，然后从储物箱里摸出一管润滑剂，维吉尔不想知道他为什么在车里准备这种东西……  
虽然前几天才做过，维吉尔的后面仍然咬得很紧，但丁只伸进去一根手指就被他夹得进退不能……  
“放松点。”他揉捏着紧实的臀肉，轻轻哄劝。维吉尔动了动腰，但是依然紧张。  
但丁转动那根手指进入得更深并尝试曲起关节，维吉尔一抖忽然曲腿蹬在他的肩膀上……但丁毫无防备地撞到车架上，他恼火地眯了眯眼，“……你是不是不想让我进去？”  
维吉尔抿住嘴唇，没说话。  
但丁又挤了不少润滑剂，这次用上了两个手指，维吉尔闷不吭声地任他动作，直到但丁又按到了那个地方……  
“唔……”维吉尔控制住自己不去踢他，但丁也意识到了什么，于是他加快了手指的进出并保证总是抠挖到那个点上……  
“嗯……啊……”维吉尔难耐地扭动着腰，终于不堪忍受地一把扯起弟弟的头发，闷声道，“别弄了……直接进来。”  
“呼……”但丁吹了声口哨，“你说了算。”  
条件有限，但丁也只是解开皮带和纽扣，把早就精神抖擞的小兄弟放出来，就着手上的润滑剂撸动了几下就对着已经淌水的穴口挤了进去……  
“呃……”还是太粗了，维吉尔绷起腰部试图好受一些，但丁搂住他的腰不断摩挲着，在他逐渐适应后又捅进去一段……维吉尔咬牙承受着，但丁腾出一只手来套弄他半软的阴茎，在但丁完全顶进去后维吉尔重新倒在靠背上……他只想快点结束这一切，但是但丁显然不这么想，属于他的那一轮才刚刚开始……

“但丁……别再弄了……”维吉尔抓住弟弟的手腕，脱力地说道，他的前面已经射不出东西了，剩下的只有干性高潮。  
但丁从善如流地放开那根断断续续吐出清液的阴茎，专注于在兄长体内操干，仿佛拥有无穷无尽的精力。不断蹭压过敏感点带来的痉挛让维吉尔意识空白，连舌头都失去了控制，无意识地伸出口腔，眼白翻起。  
但丁把玩着那条可爱的舌头，在他哥哥表达出抗议的时候索性将手指钻进他的嘴里按压着舌根，让兄长的上下两张嘴同时吞吐起来。  
原本势均力敌的兄弟俩，如今他却被变得更加强壮的弟弟困在狭小的空间，嘴巴和后穴同时被玩弄得汁水横流，维吉尔既无力反抗也不能阻止自己的身体在这种羞愤难堪的情形下不断沉沦，他愤恨地在但丁试图抽出手指的时候咬了一口——  
“嘿，要玩这么野吗？”但丁抽回被他哥哥咬痛的手指舔了舔，觉得有点好笑，当然他也不会放过这个可以借题发挥的机会，他顺手从兄长揉成一团的裤子里抽出皮带，强制他像马嚼子一样咬在嘴里，然后在他脑后系紧。  
“唔！”维吉尔伸手去抓，但是马上就被他弟弟按住了双手。  
“不准。”但丁狠狠顶了几下让他哥哥软下腰肢，“你要是把它弄下来，我就把你拖出去在车前盖上操你。”  
但丁的浑话让维吉尔瑟缩了一下，他们已经在这里折腾了半天，虽然公路两边人迹罕至但是难免会被巡警之类的人注意到，更别说暴露在来往的车灯前……  
满意于他向来心高气傲的兄长被吓住的样子，如果不是车内空间有限，但丁想他一定要扯住皮带两端像骑马一样操他……想象中的情景让但丁又硬上了几分，他压着维吉尔的两条腿狠狠撞击起来。

等但丁终于发泄完，维吉尔已经完全失去了对身体的控制，瘫在座椅里不断痉挛，浊液从暂时无法合拢的后穴流出来打湿了身下的皮面，无法吞咽的津液顺着皮带不断滴落在揉皱的衬衣和领带上，搞得一塌糊涂……  
但丁喘息着欣赏了一会儿面前的美景，拉上自己的裤子回到驾驶位，顺手把自己的外套扔在兄长身上，然后点火倒车一气呵成地驰向回城的方向。  
搞成这样自然没法面对母亲的疑问，维吉尔只能默许但丁把车开回他的那栋房子。  
一进门维吉尔就把自己反锁进浴室里，任他弟弟在外面怎么敲门呼喊都充耳不闻。但丁只好由着他，给自己开了瓶酒，顺便找出一点食材来简单烹饪下。  
“维吉尔……你没事吧？”在吃掉自己的那份三明治，又等到另一份快冷透了，但丁终于忍不住再次去敲浴室的门，“老哥，你把门打开好不好？……你这是干什么？”  
在但丁从敲门到拍门就要上脚踹的时候，他哥哥终于从里面打开了门，但丁的视线立刻就落到了他嘴角的两道红痕上，它们在兄长白皙干净的皮肤上实在过于扎眼了……  
但丁有些心虚地抚上他哥哥的嘴角，拇指轻轻擦过破损处“……痛吗？”  
维吉尔甩开他的手，声音冷得吓人，“但丁，我们的交易到此为止，你想查什么就尽管去查吧。”  
“不行！”但丁紧张地一把握住兄长的手臂，“……我承认刚才是有点过火，但是你也不能拿这种话来威胁我吧？”  
“……”维吉尔无言以对地看着弟弟，“到底是谁威胁谁，但丁？”  
“求你了……哥哥……”见维吉尔真是气得不轻，但丁立刻切换到耍赖模式，“这就是一点情侣间的情趣而已，只要你说不喜欢我就立刻停手好吗？”  
“我不喜欢。”维吉尔拉下弟弟的手，直截了当地说道，“我不喜欢你碰我，这个交易就此作废。”  
但丁紧咬牙关，双眼赤红，握紧的手掌爆出青筋，他已经能想象出他拽着维吉尔的头发把他拖回浴室里，再用他暴怒的肉棒操进他已经湿软的后穴里，一直操到他求饶为止……天知道是什么力量及时阻止了他，让他最终做出退让。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

维吉尔睡在房间里，而但丁则睡在客厅沙发上——显然他的兄长从没想过会在这里留宿其他人，所以连一间客房都没有布置。  
半宿无眠，但丁干脆出去买了早餐，等他回来的时候维吉尔也起来了，嘴角两边的红痕已经减淡了许多，但是为了避免非议他还是决定暂时不出门了，但丁也想留下来。  
吃过早餐，维吉尔试图赶人，“你今天没事干吗？”  
“我能有什么事？”但丁坐在对面，还在跟一块煎饼奋战。  
“总要有一个人去做事吧？”维吉尔引导道。  
“我又做不了主。”但丁轻巧地把球踢回去。  
维吉尔蹙起眉头，下了逐客令，“那你就回家去。”  
“你当我是条狗吗，维吉尔？”但丁好笑地把叉子扔在桌上，“你心血来潮的时候就叫过去舔一舔，爽完了就把我扫地出门？”  
粗野下流的形容一下让维吉尔胀红了脸，他狠狠地瞪着弟弟，但是但丁一副泼皮无赖的模样让他有气撒不出来。  
“随便你。”维吉尔最后撤开了视线，然后整个上午都把自己锁在书房里。  
“维吉尔……老哥……”看了大半天杂志，但丁终于忍不住敲打起书房的门，“已经下午3点了，你不饿吗？我们出去吃点东西吧？……要不，回家也行？”  
维吉尔不堪其扰地合上手里的书，开门说道，“回家。”

但丁的跑车还没有清洗，而且维吉尔一点都不想再回忆起在这辆车里发生的事，所以他们开了另一辆车回去。  
家里总是不缺食物的，他们吃了一些下午茶的点心，维吉尔又把自己关进书房，正好有电话找但丁，他跟母亲打了声招呼便出了门。  
晚上维吉尔睡得不怎么踏实，忽然感觉床垫一沉，一个热量从背后贴了上来，他立即翻身将对方压制在身下。  
“嘿，是我……老哥……痛！”但丁被扭住手臂压进床垫里，低声叫唤。  
“该死！”维吉尔低吼道，“这是在家里，你摸进来想干什么？”  
“你也知道是在家里，我不会干什么的。”但丁喘着气说道。  
维吉尔咬牙丢开弟弟的手臂，但丁坐起来揉捏着被扭痛的关节。  
“滚回你自己的房间去。”维吉尔不耐烦地斥道。  
“老哥，你都生了一天气了——”但丁拖长音调在床上躺下来，“千错万错都是我的错，我下次绝对不敢了，以后你说什么时候做就什么时候做好不好？”  
维吉尔蹙起眉头看着他弟弟，“你是不是听不懂我说的话？”  
“不懂的人是你，维吉尔。”但丁像是开玩笑那样说道，“如果你现在抱抱我，那就什么事都没有了。”  
“你这是什么意思？”维吉尔警觉地把手伸到枕头底下，然而但丁一把钳住了他的手腕，“你是下定决心要爆掉我的头了吗，哥哥？否则，我可什么都做得出来。”  
“你疯了吗？”维吉尔用另一只手掐住他弟弟的脖子，但丁却只是用拇指摩挲着他的手腕，“那也是被你逼的。”  
“疯子！”维吉尔又骂了一句，终于背过身躺下去。但丁知道这就是兄长的妥协了，他噙着一抹笑从背后把他哥哥搂进怀里。

“维吉尔——老哥——已经过去一周了。”办公室里，但丁拉长音调提醒他的兄长，“我们去约会吧，好不好？”  
维吉尔连一个眼神都懒得给他，早已习以为常的但丁又怎么会被这点难倒，他干脆一屁股坐到兄长正在批示的文件上，支起一条腿歪头看着他。  
维吉尔扔下钢笔，烦躁地斥道，“我们家怎么会养出你这个无赖？”  
“可能我天生就是你的克星吧。”但丁不以为然地笑道。  
维吉尔翻了个白眼，终于妥协道，“你想去哪儿？”  
“运河城……”  
“你是不是只会用下半身思考？”维吉尔不等弟弟说完就截然道，“那里的帮派跟我们一直有摩擦，你还自己送上门去？”  
“好吧，好吧，那你说去哪儿。”眼看顶层套房的预约又要作废，可但丁也不想就这点小事跟兄长起冲突。  
维吉尔浅蓝色的眼珠转动了下，推开弟弟的腿从文件堆里找出一个精致的信封，但丁打开一看……太好了，两张音乐剧的贵宾票。  
但丁说服自己好戏在下半场，所以陪他哥哥看一场音乐剧也是值得的。然而，等到进入剧院包厢，但丁才发现他们连独处的机会都没有，红墓市的许多达官贵人纷纷到场，这显然是他哥哥自复原以来的首次社交亮相。

“Boring.”在音乐剧谢幕时，但丁如此评价，也不知道是在说台上的表演还是台下的表演。  
维吉尔没理他，自己杵着手杖往外走，但丁跟上来揽住他，准备前往下半场的目的地，然而在汽车发动以后，维吉尔忽然说道，“回家。”  
但丁愣了下，“什么？”  
“我说回家。”维吉尔重复了一遍，又说道，“记住你自己说过什么。”  
“这太过分了吧，维吉尔。”但丁不满道，“要是你一直不跟我做呢？”  
“我就是这么打算的。”维吉尔面无表情道。  
“什么？”但丁猛地踩下刹车，“这件事可是你起的头！”  
“我已经说过了，交易取消，是你自己不接受。”维吉尔有些不耐烦了，“还有，不要想在车里做什么，我不会再容忍你一次。”  
“你！”但丁咬牙切齿，总是如此，总是如此，维吉尔只有在需要他的时候才会给他一点甜头，一旦达到目的或者感到后悔就会一脚踹开他，一点情面都不留，而自己还总是对他抱有幻想，以为更温柔一点更体贴一点他就会感动，他就会改变，愚蠢啊但丁愚蠢。

没有再跟维吉尔起争执，但丁沉默着把车开回了家，他们向母亲道了晚安，各自回到自己的房间。  
维吉尔顺手反锁了房门，把手杖靠在床头，他呼出一口气，脱去繁复的衣物走进浴室里。  
热水抚慰着身体上的疲惫，但是心里的疲惫却越积越多，那件事的阴云始终在他的心头聚集不散，但丁有没有继续查下去，他会采取什么行动，事实上他一点把握都没有……他只是无法继续面对这么可悲的自己，屈从于他人，屈从于欲望……  
他一直避免去思考，他对但丁的感情是什么？虽然他从未正面接受过弟弟的示爱，但是也没有坚决拒绝过他的接触……无论是平时试探性质的拥抱亲吻还是远远跨过界限的疯狂性爱……手掌顺着水流擦过胸部，维吉尔赫然发现在自己胡思乱想的时候，乳尖竟因此挺立起来……他有些懊恼地狠狠揉搓了几下，身后却忽然传来一声嗤笑。  
“……但丁？”维吉尔不可置信地望向靠在门边的人，他明明……锁了门。  
似乎看出他的震惊，但丁贴心地解释了一句，“为了你的安全着想，家里的房门都配了备用钥匙。”  
“你干什么？出去！”维吉尔火冒三丈，不仅因为但丁随便闯进来，更因为自己刚才的举动都被他尽收眼底。  
“维吉尔，你真是不老实。”但丁边说边解开身上的衣物，“你明明就想要得要命却装作一副无欲无求的样子，结果躲在这里自己摸自己。”  
“混账！”维吉尔再一次警告道，“但丁，穿好你的衣服滚出去，这是在家里！”  
“没错，我是答应过你不在家里做……但那是在交易成立的前提下。”但丁几下剥光了自己，径直朝维吉尔走过去，“可是你毁约在先，我凭什么还要遵守呢？”  
“你！”维吉尔后退了两步，一下被但丁抵在墙上。他抬起膝盖想要抵上对方的要害部位，却被早有准备的弟弟一手握住往旁边猛地扳开——  
“唔！”维吉尔痛哼了一声，还没有完全复原的身体和自我保护意识让他不敢像从前一样硬来，但丁趁此机会卡进了他的双腿之间，在他做出下一步反抗之前就把自己的硬挺顶了进去——  
“啊——”撕裂的剧痛让维吉尔吼了出来，他应激性地一口咬在弟弟肌肉紧实的肩颈处，几近见血。  
肩颈被咬住，下体被绞紧，但丁也很痛，但是这点皮肉上的痛对他来说又算的了什么呢？比起维吉尔一次又一次在他心里划开的豁口，简直不值一提。  
但丁用肌肉鼓胀的手臂勾起那条被他用蛮力扳开的腿，稍稍撤出来一点又狠狠捅进去，反复几次后维吉尔终于无法依靠一条腿支撑住自己的重量，他放弃了咬下一块肉来的打算，背靠在墙壁上大口大口地喘着气……  
“我要杀了你……但丁，我一定要杀了你！”  
“你早就杀了我……”但丁冷笑道，“在我心里，一遍又一遍地凌迟。”  
左腿无力地挂在对方的臂弯上，后穴被撕裂又不断地被摩擦，手臂也几乎要被捏碎了，而但丁坚硬的肉棒就像一柄没有感情的巨剑一次次捅进他的身体，他甚至一直没有做出任何表示抚慰的举动，维吉尔终于意识到这是什么……这不是做爱，这是行刑……  
在那一刻，维吉尔的眼睛也痛了起来。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

但丁一直盯着维吉尔，冷冷回视他眼中的愤恨和不甘……随着自己不断顶撞的动作一起一伏，然而十分突然地，从那双总是高傲冷漠的眼睛里涌出了亮晶晶的东西，混在发丝滴落的水珠里顺着脸颊滚落……如果不是但丁一直盯着他，或许会忽略……  
但丁一瞬间停止了所有动作。  
“维吉尔……”他轻声呢喃着兄长的名字，有些不知所措地凑近他通红的眼角，维吉尔却偏开了脸。  
“对不起，对不起……我不知道自己是怎么了……”但丁慌乱地从兄长体内撤出来，紧紧搂住对方不住发抖的身体。  
维吉尔也不知道自己是怎么了……这么痛苦，这么软弱……这不像他，从前的他就算处于下风也一定不会让对方好过，而不是这样一次又一次地让步，让对方在他的面前步步紧逼，退无可退。  
“你怎么了……维吉尔，是不是我伤到你了？”但丁做好了挨揍的准备，然而他向来争强好胜的兄长竟然毫无反应，他紧张地让对方靠着墙壁滑坐在地上，然后伸手去查看因为他的失控造成的伤口——  
“够了。”维吉尔握住弟弟的手腕，控制住自己濒临崩溃的情绪，“够了……但丁，你想要什么我都可以给你，财产、地位、家族的继承权，全部都给你……不管你想要什么样的女人或者男人，无论多少都可以……”  
“你在说什么！”但丁震惊地反握住兄长的手臂，“什么狗屁财产继承权，你以为我是为了这些？维吉尔……你为什么就是不懂？那些对我来说毫无意义，我想要的只有你！”  
“……你为什么要这么贪心？你从小就拥有比我更多的关注和喜爱，就算犯错也轻易被原谅，可是你从不满足，总是想要夺走本该属于我的东西……”维吉尔咬了咬牙，再也压抑不住脱口而出，“……要不是因为你，父亲也不会急于摆脱自己的出身，否定我的所有努力，也就不会发生那个意外……而你……你竟然还敢拿这件事来威胁我，让我像个妓女一样去满足你无耻的欲望！”  
“原来你……是这么看我的。”但丁难以相信更无法接受自己听到的一切，他就像在实验课上被解剖的青蛙一样被钉在原地，“……我根本没有想过要夺走你的任何东西，其他人的想法我也根本不在乎，我所做的一切都是为了让你注意到我……可是你呢，维吉尔，你总是一遍又一遍践踏我对你的心意。”  
“呵。”维吉尔像是放弃一样冷笑出声，“可能这就是命吧……我们谁也得不到自己想要的。”

这句话犹如兜头一盆冷水反而令但丁的脑子冷静下来，他放弃了跟维吉尔继续做口舌之争，起身关掉淋浴，取来一张浴巾把他包裹起来。  
维吉尔推开弟弟的搀扶，自己从浴室里跌跌撞撞地走出去，把虚脱的身体扔到床上。但丁另取了一张浴巾围在腰间，找出药箱放在床上对他说道，“让我看看。”  
维吉尔神情复杂地瞥了他一眼，刚想拒绝就被但丁按住并扯开了遮挡的浴巾……白皙的臀峰泛着被外力撞击出的殷红，犹如刚刚成熟的蜜桃般诱人采摘，但丁吞了口唾沫，迅速用拇指掰开臀缝查看先前被他暴力撕裂的穴口……可怜的嫩肉红肿着淌出夹带血丝的蜜液……  
即使在做爱的时候也没有被这么清晰地展示过的地方不带一丝遮掩地被弟弟收入眼底，维吉尔难堪地狠踹了他一脚，扯起被子裹住自己。  
跌到地上的但丁揉着胯骨重新坐回床上，松开的浴巾再也掩盖不住生机勃勃的小兄弟，他也懒得遮掩，就这样大大方方地迎着维吉尔的视线，打开药箱拿出棉签和药膏，“让我帮你上药，我不会做什么的。”  
“用不着。”维吉尔冷冷地别开视线，“你出去，我自己会上药。”  
“伤在那里……你自己怎么上药？”但丁坚持道。  
“说得好像不是你弄伤的一样。”维吉尔咬牙，眼角又有些泛红。  
“好了好了……是我的错。”但丁立刻软下了态度，“你想揍我我绝不会还手，就算你要捅我一刀都行……现在先让我帮你上药好吗？”  
在弟弟坚持不懈地纠缠下，维吉尔终于疲惫地放弃了抵抗，放空自己尽量不去在意后面的动静……但是清凉滑腻的药膏被涂抹进去的时候他还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，放在一边臀瓣上的手掌轻轻抚摸着试图让他放松，他甚至能感受到对方拇指上的枪茧不断磨蹭尾椎带起的颤栗……  
维吉尔咬着口腔内壁，忽然搞不懂自己为什么会同意让他这么做，更不明白他弟弟为什么能把上药这件事搞得这么色情。  
“够了……”维吉尔喘出一口气，反手握住弟弟的手腕，但丁顺从了他的意思，收拾好药箱放到一边，回头见他哥哥已经像只蚕蛹似的把自己包裹起来，不由流露出几分无奈。  
等到但丁关了灯走出去，房门重新落锁，维吉尔才稍微放松下来，黑暗里终于只剩下他一个人，紧紧包裹的被子也给他增加了一层安全感，但维吉尔还是羞于承认身体产生的反应，而把下腹涌起的灼热归结于伤口和药膏的原因。

但丁没有再向他哥哥提出过分的要求，他也在反省自己的问题并咨询了心理医生，而对方将他在性方面展露出来的冲动和暴力行为归结于心理创伤和职业因素，为了宣泄情绪和过剩的体力他甚至报名参加了地下拳赛，结果收获了一大票粉丝……  
当然维吉尔也注意到了弟弟隔三差五挂彩的脸，但是这跟他又有什么关系呢？只是在母亲埋怨小儿子的时候顺耳听到一句，“没事的，妈妈，我在练拳击。”  
过了差不多一个半月，但丁突然邀请他一起出游，维吉尔想都没想就表示拒绝，然而他弟弟锲而不舍地向他描述目的地有多美，他们还可以在海上钓鱼，最重要的是多晒太阳呼吸新鲜空气对他的康复大有裨益，于是伊娃也在一旁帮腔，维吉尔勉强同意。

他们在周六早上出发，在码头乘上但丁名下公司生产的“叛逆”号。  
“放松点，老哥，我们是出来玩的。”打发了船员，但丁自己负责开船，一路玩得相当开心。在航行了两个多小时后，他把船泊在一片岛屿附近，倒腾出一桌还算丰盛的午餐。  
外面阳光灿烂，风也很大，维吉尔不愿意在甲板上用餐，但丁只好遵从他的意愿，维吉尔又以下午还要开船为由没收了弟弟准备的红酒，于是这顿本来应该有点浪漫的午餐就变成了单纯的填饱肚皮。  
因为季节关系不能下海，所以接下来的活动就是钓鱼了，但丁挑衅说他肯定比哥哥钓得多，维吉尔冷笑着接受了挑战。  
结果……不知道是不是这片海域并不适合钓鱼，他们花了小半天时间就只收获了一条真鲷和一条鲈鱼，勉强打成平手，然后但丁继续开船前往目的地。  
当他们到达的时候落日刚好洒下最后一片余晖，照在沿着岩壁修建得错落有致的房舍上，渲染出一副美不胜收的风景画，连维吉尔都不禁眯起眼睛来仔细欣赏。  
但丁得意洋洋地驾驶着游船慢慢靠近码头，当地负责接应的人连忙上来帮忙，然后引着他们沿着蜿蜒的石阶前往半山上的别墅。  
晚餐安排在一家可以俯瞰海湾和大半个渔村的餐厅，主菜当然少不了他们亲手钓上来的两条鱼和新鲜牡蛎，再配上鲜花、香槟和小提琴伴奏，维吉尔甚至有了他们在约会的错觉——或者他弟弟就是这么安排的。  
也许是气氛很好，夹杂着咸腥味的海风也很温柔，维吉尔终于决定放松下来享受这个夜晚，也没有干涉他弟弟开了几瓶酒，最后但丁扶着他走回去的路上，仿佛整个星空都向他们倾泻下来。

他们从进门就开始接吻，衣物从门廊一直蔓延到卧室，双双倒在柔软的大床上，激起了一片深红的玫瑰花雨……贴心的房东或许以为他们是一对来度蜜月的爱侣。  
他们气喘吁吁地暂停了一会儿，但丁翻身压在维吉尔上方，表情认真地询问道，“嘿……老哥，我得到你的允许了吗？”  
“……废什么话。”维吉尔眼神迷离地压住他弟弟的后脑啃咬上去。  
“嘶……”嘴唇被磕破点皮，但丁立刻就想咬回去，但是他很快控制住了自己，把啃咬的动作变成吸吮……连抚摸的力度都放轻了许多，就像隔着一层轻纱在调情。  
维吉尔难耐地曲起一条腿摩挲着他的腰侧，然而但丁显得不慌不忙，只是蜻蜓点水般把亲吻遍布他的胸前和小腹……就像被马尾巴轻轻扫过。  
维吉尔仰躺在大床中央轻轻喘气，但丁的温柔让他有些茫然和不适应……或者说他的身体，已经在渴望更激烈的东西。  
然而但丁并不知道维吉尔的想法，他正努力克制着自己的冲动希望他哥哥能从中得到快乐，他轻轻抚摸着兄长架起来的大腿，用舌头缓缓舔舐着内侧的软肉，然后沿着腿根一路圈舔到饱满的囊袋，再用鼻尖轻轻拱蹭着半勃起的柱体……  
仿佛有轻微的电流窜过，维吉尔觉得下身一阵酥麻，他微微拱起身体渴望得到更多抚慰……而但丁却总是有意无意地忽略他的需求……  
维吉尔咬着下唇，伸手握住了自己的性器……但丁有些错愕地抬起头来，看着他哥哥仰着头自慰，像是完全忽略了他的存在。  
“嘿，我没这么差吧……”但丁重新笼罩在他哥哥上方，伸手覆在维吉尔的手上和他一起套弄起来，但是他密切掌握着兄长的所有反应，在他不断加快速度弓起腰腹的时候强制他停下来——  
“唔……让我射。”维吉尔用软绵绵的鼻音表达不满，但丁诱哄着他握住自己的硬挺一起，维吉尔只好再用上另一只手，让两个人的东西靠在一起摩擦，前液混合在一起变得又湿又滑……再加上但丁的手不停在他屁股后面捣乱，维吉尔很快就放弃了只是抱着弟弟的脖子让性器在紧贴的两人之间起伏摩擦……


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“啊，维吉尔……你里面好热。”但丁从背后搂住他哥哥，磨蹭着他的后颈，在温热的水流里再次把自己深埋进兄长的体内。  
维吉尔在完全吃下弟弟的粗长后叹出一口气，他把手撑在浴室的墙壁上，给自己增加一个支点。他们在床上做了两轮，在他坚持要清洗干净再睡的情况下，他弟弟在浴室里又硬了起来，浑身虚软的维吉尔拗不过他只好默许他再做一次。  
已经发泄过两次，但丁也不再急于进攻，他紧紧贴在兄长的背后，用手掌不断抚摸着他的身体，揉捏着已经被玩弄得挺立充血的乳头，让维吉尔不断颤栗着缩进他的怀里，而他只是将自己埋在兄长的体内慢慢律动着，有意无意地磨着他的敏感点……  
快感被无限拉长，这比激烈的顶撞更加磨人，维吉尔想要从难以承受的持续痉挛中逃离却被弟弟掐住了腰，他呜咽着反手推拒，而但丁故意的深顶立即让他软下了腰。  
“不要了……但丁……太超过了。”维吉尔终于开口求饶，可是尝到甜头的但丁怎么可能在这时候停下来，他舔吻着兄长的耳廓在他耳边轻轻诱哄着，“放松，哥哥，我会让你更舒服的……”  
“唔……”在但丁时快时慢的顶弄下，维吉尔感觉小腹一阵阵抽搐，双腿渐渐发软，终于支撑不住自己向地面滑去，但丁捞住兄长绵软的身体让他转过身来抱住自己的脖子，然后托住他的屁股重新从正面顶进去——  
“啊！”因为姿势的关系这下顶得极深，维吉尔甚至觉得内脏都因此移了位，没等他缓过劲来，但丁又借着重力上下颠动起他的屁股，确保每一下都顶到前所未有的位置——  
维吉尔张着嘴却连尖叫都发不出来了，仿佛从内部被捅穿的可怕错觉让他头皮发麻，在连续几次失重下沉的同时被弟弟挺腰贯穿后，一道闪电从尾椎直达脑后，他痉挛着再次越过顶峰，已经射不出精液的孔洞猛然飚出了一股热液。  
剧烈绞紧的甬道让但丁倒抽了一口气，在他背后夹紧的双腿也让他动弹不能。但丁停了会儿等待被他操到失禁的液体冲刷过自己的小腹，然后掐住兄长的大腿把他按在墙上疯狂抽插起来，直到自己再次射进他的体内。

维吉尔完全失去了意识，等他再醒过来已经是第二天上午，他赤身裸体地蜷在被子里，背后是弟弟温热的怀抱……  
他模模糊糊地想起昨天晚上的事情……不安地动了动身体，直到回想到浴室里那段……维吉尔猛地咬住了下唇，该死，他居然在弟弟面前……  
“唔……维吉尔。”似乎被怀里的人惊动，但丁迷迷糊糊地咕哝着，某个部位无意识地往前面蹭了蹭，维吉尔一下僵住了，虽然已经清洗干净，但是被过度使用的地方现在还酸麻不堪，他可不想这么快再来一轮。  
维吉尔努力让自己保持静止，直到但丁从睡意朦胧里清醒过来。  
“早啊，老哥。”但丁在他后颈蹭了蹭，环在他腰间的手臂陡然收紧。维吉尔反手按在弟弟的大腿上阻止他把半勃起的性器挤进自己的臀缝。  
但丁察觉出一丝异样，连忙坐起来辩解道，“昨晚我可是得到了你允许的。”  
维吉尔“嗯”了一声，也慢慢坐起来。  
“怎么了？”但丁疑惑不解地抚上兄长的后背，把他重新圈进自己怀里。  
“没事。”维吉尔摇了摇头，又说道，“我们吃过饭就回去吧。”  
“急什么，我们多玩几天嘛。”但丁哄劝，事实证明他的度假计划是个绝妙的主意。  
“我约了人谈事。”维吉尔找了个借口。  
“让他等着。”但丁无所谓道。  
“但丁……”维吉尔顿了顿还是说了出来，“我们这样不正常。”  
“什么叫正常，维吉尔？”但丁皱起了眉头，“我需要你，你也……需要我，不是吗？”  
“这只不过是……”维吉尔有些犹豫地说道，“肉体的需要。”  
“看着我。”但丁捏住兄长的下巴强迫他看向自己，“你的意思是就算不是我，换成别人也可以，是吗？”  
“我没这么说！”维吉尔恼火地拍开弟弟的手。  
“这不就对了。”但丁满意地把下巴搁在兄长的颈窝里，“没有人比我更爱你了，维吉尔，当然了，我也不会准许其他人碰你。”  
“我不是你的所有物，但丁。”维吉尔心烦意乱地推了推弟弟的额头，让他起身。  
但丁不置可否地笑了一下，起身进了卫生间。

吃过午餐，他们在一家具有地方特色的饰品店给母亲挑选了礼物，维吉尔还是坚持要回去，但丁只好答应，但是一路上磨磨蹭蹭，直到他的兄长想要扔下他自己去码头，他才终于肯行动起来。  
等到上了船，但丁忽然拉住他说道，“维吉尔，我们别回去了……你和我，我们可以到别的地方去，没有人知道我们是谁，我们可以正大光明地在一起。”  
“你在说什么蠢话，但丁？”维吉尔甩开弟弟的手，斥责他的任性，“红墓市有我们苦心经营的一切，我有什么理由离开？……还有母亲，我们走了她怎么办？”  
“维吉尔……”但丁神色复杂地看了他一眼，虽然早已明白无论如何他的兄长都不会放弃那些……家族事业，荣誉和权力，都比他来得更重要，但他还是忍不住想要试一试。

由于出发得晚，他们直到晚上10点左右才抵达，码头上静悄悄的连工作人员都看不到了，维吉尔没有多想先下了船——  
突然，一群黑衣人从暗处冲出将他包围起来，维吉尔反应迅速，一边退向“叛逆”号一边将手伸向配枪，但出乎意料地是，有人从后面抽走了他的武器并顺势推了他一把。  
维吉尔踉跄着往前走了几步……他当然知道在他身后的人是谁，只是事实太过令人震惊以至于他一时无法接受。  
“别做多余的抵抗，维吉尔少爷。”带头的人摊了摊手表示并无敌意。  
现在维吉尔看清了，这些包围他的人……是父亲的旧部，只是他仍不明白，这些人为什么会听从但丁的命令？当然，他更不明白的是但丁这么做的意义。  
“对不起，老哥，我只是不想你跟爸爸起冲突。”没等他的兄长继续胡思乱想下去，但丁决定坦白一切。  
“你说什么？”维吉尔愣住了，他终于回头看向那个将他推进陷阱里的叛徒。  
“爸爸他没有死。”但丁继续解释道，“他在一周前联系了我……我想，他可能对你有些误会……总之，我们现在就回去找他说清楚……”  
“碰！”但丁也算打过好几场拳赛，但这次他连维吉尔怎么出手的都没看清就摔了出去……  
围住他们的人也半晌才反应过来，连忙上前制止维吉尔继续对但丁出手，一片混乱之中一辆黑色加长款轿车缓缓驶来，停在他们面前，车门被拉开，穿着深色三件套披着大衣的斯巴达教父杵着手杖走下车来。

“太难看了，维吉尔。”斯巴达顿了顿镶嵌着族徽的黑色手杖，声色俱厉地训斥道，“事到如今你仍然没有一丝悔意，还要迁怒于你的兄弟？你简直令整个家族蒙羞！”  
“……”维吉尔在见到父亲的一刻就沉默下来，但丁擦了擦脸上的血渍站起身。  
“我原本决定在特尼米格当众审判你，是但丁一力为你担保，现在看来似乎是你的兄弟把你想得太好了。”斯巴达叹了口气，说道，“上车吧，还是说你要继续在这里丢人？”  
维吉尔没有再反抗，默默坐进车里，但丁想要跟上去却被斯巴达的手杖拦住了，“你坐后面的车。”

码头距离红墓市区还有一段车程，但丁坐在后面的车上惴惴不安地猜测着父亲和维吉尔的对话内容……  
在之前的联络中，斯巴达似乎认定他的长子为了夺取家族的控制权，派人在他的飞机上动了手脚，导致在飞往马列特岛的途中发生事故……然而根据但丁前段时间的调查，跟斯巴达一起失踪的人家里事后都得到了一笔补偿，而其他有关联的成员也依旧在为家族干活，没有人被特殊关照也没有人意外消失，如果维吉尔真的心狠手辣到要谋杀父亲的地步，那么为什么不把相关人员一起灭口，岂不是死无对证？所以，他更倾向于认为这是一起意外，维吉尔说服不了父亲，情急之下他可能做出了一个错误的选择，但目的绝不是要置父亲于死地……只是，以维吉尔的性格他会为自己辩白吗？  
但丁不知道他们在车上说了些什么，总之，斯巴达的命令很快就下达了，维吉尔被送往老宅关押，然后所有人都得到了通知：维吉尔因违背家族誓约，造成巨大损失，就此从斯巴达家族除名。

“不，爸爸，这不公平！”但丁是唯一一个敢于为他哥哥叫屈的人，“你不能没有任何证据就给他定罪……何况就算维吉尔有错，他也是为了所谓的家族，这不正是你对他多年以来的教导吗？”  
“放肆！”斯巴达气不打一处来，从他回家以后除了妻子再没有人关心过他这一年以来的遭遇，作为继承人的长子漠视自己的罪行，而备受宠爱的次子则一门心思为他的兄长鸣不平。  
斯巴达的威严可以令整个家族震颤，可在但丁眼里却从来不是捋不得的虎须，“爸爸，我不明白你为什么不相信你自己的儿子？如果维吉尔真有那么狠心的话，他大可以在我质问他的时候把我也一起杀掉……”  
“闭嘴，但丁！”斯巴达终于发了怒，“你看看你自己像什么样子？毫无理智和判断力，只会像一条护主的恶犬朝着其他人狂吠，这就是为什么维吉尔会放过你！”  
“爸爸……”但丁难以置信地张了张嘴。  
“好了，别再说了。”斯巴达疲惫地挥了挥手，“这件事我会继续追查，暂时关着他也是为了让他认清自己，如果只因为他是我的儿子就可以逃脱处罚，那么我们斯巴达家还如何服众？”  
意识到父亲的话里还有转圜的余地，但丁也不再坚持下去，而是退出了父亲的书房驱车往郊外的老宅赶去。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

斯巴达老宅尚未从那一次袭击造成的破坏中修复，如今只有偏楼亮着几盏灯光，负责守卫的武装成员在确认了但丁的身份后才放他入内。  
维吉尔被关押在三楼的一间客房内，因为长时间无人清扫而散发着一股灰尘和霉味，但丁走进去的时候皱了皱眉，心里想着明天一定要解决这个问题。  
维吉尔本来靠在床头沉思，在瞥见但丁的身影后立刻站了起来，但丁看到他捏起来的拳头后也没有再走近。  
“老哥……”但丁试探着开口，“我知道我不该瞒着你的，但是时间紧迫……我实在想不出更好的办法了。”  
“滚。”维吉尔冷声道。  
“对不起……”  
“滚出去！”维吉尔又强调了一遍。  
“你听我说……”但丁慌张地向前迈出几步，一把握住兄长挥向他的拳头，“只要你向爸爸证明自己没有谋害他的念头，这件事就还有转圜的余地！”  
“可笑……但丁。”维吉尔毫不留情地一脚踹向弟弟的膝盖，后者闷哼一声单膝跪地，“我要怎么向父亲证明？在他认定了这个事实之后？”  
但丁忍受着骨裂一般的疼痛，伸手抓住兄长的脚踝，“求你了，维吉尔，你就不能放下你的骄傲哪怕一次吗？他是我们的父亲，他不会像你想的那样无情。”  
“呵，愚蠢，但丁。”维吉尔揪住弟弟的头发，目光如刀切割着他的皮肤，“可是，愚蠢如你却轻而易举地得到了一切，这个家族还真是令我发笑。”  
“……你在说什么啊，维吉尔？”但丁仰起脖子试图让自己好受一点，并努力为自己辩白，“我说过了我不想要这个家族的任何东西……你为什么就是不能相信我？”  
“相信你？”维吉尔甩开他弟弟，猝然砸碎了矮柜上的花瓶，随手将一块碎片扔到但丁跟前，“想让我相信你？那就把心剖出来给我看看。”  
“咳、咳……维吉尔？”但丁瞪大了双眼望着他哥哥。  
维吉尔无视了他的反应，缓步走到窗边的书桌旁坐下来，“做不到就滚吧，以后也不要再来这里碍眼。”  
但丁愣怔地看了他哥哥一会儿，忽然伸手握住地上的碎片，“好啊，维吉尔……如果这就是你想要的证明……”

“怎么回事？”门外被响声惊动的看守冲进来，一个人压在但丁身上，一个人奋力夺走被他紧紧握住的碎片。  
“放开！”但丁怒吼，似乎执意要把这块碎片插进自己的胸口。  
更多的人涌进来，把挣扎的但丁从房间里架出去，再处理掉地上的碎片和其他尖锐物品，自始至终维吉尔都没有再多看一眼这出闹剧。

“胡闹！”但丁被带回去的第一时间就挨了父亲一巴掌，伊娃心疼地把失魂落魄的小儿子拉到身后，“先让孩子把伤口处理一下吧。”  
因为握住碎片的时候太用力，但丁的右手伤得不轻，皮肉翻卷鲜血淋漓，伊娃给他简单止血后赶紧打电话叫来医生。  
“这两个孩子到底怎么回事？”在医生给但丁缝合伤口的时候，斯巴达在走廊里叹了口气，在他印象中的两个儿子因为理念不同早在17岁那年就分道扬镳了，为什么现在的但丁会这么在意他兄长的看法？  
“自从维吉尔受伤后，但丁就一直在照顾他，他们的关系也变得特别亲近。”伊娃有些犹豫地说道，“……或许是但丁太害怕再失去一个亲人了？”  
“唉，这孩子，从小就是感情比较丰富的那个……”斯巴达摇了摇头，感叹道，“可他要是总这么鲁莽行事，让我以后怎么放心把家族事业交给他？”  
“亲爱的……”伊娃有些惊讶地望向自己的丈夫，“你打算把一切都交给但丁吗？那维吉尔……”  
“维吉尔做出这样的事就不配做我的儿子。”斯巴达沉下脸来。  
“可是……”伊娃也并不相信长子会做出如此大逆不道的事情，但是斯巴达似乎有自己的打算，她也不能过多干涉。  
“我知道你也想为他求情。”斯巴达缓和了一下语气向妻子解释道，“但是我做出这样的决定，也不只是因为这个，我想你也知道了，这些年维吉尔背着我做了多少事情，他不可能对权力放手，而这也正是我所担忧的……”  
“……都是我们对他的教育出了问题。”伊娃忧伤地依偎进丈夫怀里，“希望他可以意识到，只要家人都在一起就是最大的幸福了。”

在发生这样的事情之后，但丁被禁止去探望他的兄长，而且事到如今就算他硬闯进去，维吉尔也完全不愿再听他解释，他只好把注意力放到重新展开的调查上，以期望能找到帮助维吉尔洗脱罪责的证据。  
由于斯巴达的介入，先前对某些事守口如瓶的格里芬终于吐露了一个信息——原来维吉尔曾经接纳过一名北方帮派的成员替他干脏活，当然所有事情都是暗中进行的，就算格里芬也只知道曾经有这么个人存在……  
这对维吉尔来说绝对算不上一个好消息，但丁必须在父亲找到这个人的踪迹之前和他哥哥见上一面。

在但丁保证不会再做出过激行为的情况下，伊娃给维吉尔打包了一些换洗衣物和日常用具送去，带着小儿子一起。  
维吉尔在母亲的眼皮底下没有立即对他弟弟发火，但是也没有给他什么好脸色，在但丁说服母亲让他们单独谈谈之后，维吉尔冷淡地瞥了他一眼。  
“维吉尔，我不管你对我有什么看法……我都必须让你知道，现在的情况对你很不利。”但丁强忍着心里涌现的阵阵酸涩，尽量客观地陈述道，“我们查到一个以前替你干活的人，原本是北方帮派的……”  
“你想知道什么？”维吉尔不耐烦地打断了他，“还是说你觉得你掌握了什么证据可以让我认罪？”  
“你不要这样好吗，维吉尔？”但丁痛苦地掐住自己的手臂，“这个人是谁？这件事跟他有没有关系？……你知道的，以父亲的能耐很快就会把他找出来。”  
“那又怎么样？你以为我还会在乎吗？”维吉尔咬了咬牙，指甲陷进掌心里……但丁说得没错，父亲或许很快就会找到他想要的证据，无论他的初衷为何，都不会再有翻身的机会。  
“求你了……哥哥，就当是为了我……为了妈妈，你把实情告诉我好吗？我们一起来想办法。”但丁朝着他哥哥迈了一步，在收到警告的目光后又停了下来。  
“现在说什么都没有意义了……父亲他不会相信的。”维吉尔放弃似得摇了摇头，“这件事的确跟他有关，但是并不是我指使的……我想他大概是为了报答我，在他躲避追杀时收留他。”  
“该死！”但丁泄愤般砸向旁边的墙壁，维吉尔说得没错，他不但插手其他帮派的事务犯了大忌，而且正是这个人做出了谋害父亲的举动，不管是不是他指使的，他都难以重新获得父亲的信任和家族成员的尊重了。

“维吉尔……”但丁不顾一切地冲过去握住兄长的肩膀，他已经做出了决定，“你听我说，我们必须在父亲找到他之前离开这里……”  
维吉尔原本已经揪住弟弟的衣襟准备给他一拳，却在听到这句话时愣了愣，“你说什么？”  
“……你想以后都被关在这里吗？或者，更糟糕一点，在家族会议上受到审判？让那些疯子打断你的手或者腿？”但丁痛苦地皱了皱眉，“不，我不能承受这个……维吉尔，我们离开这里吧……那天我就应该直接带你走的，我们根本不该回来！”  
维吉尔揪住弟弟的手慢慢改为按在他的胸口，但丁的决定看起来像是一时冲动，但是事实就是他已经没有更好的选择了……离开这里，或许还有一丝可能。  
“好……我们一起走。”维吉尔也做出了决定。  
“真的？”但丁几乎傻掉了，似乎没想到他固执的兄长这次会这么快答应，在维吉尔表情嫌弃地将他推开以后才欣喜若狂地跳起来，“太好了，维吉尔，我今天就去安排……准备好以后我会想办法通知你。”

要避开斯巴达的耳目安排救人和逃亡可不是件容易的事，好在这一年来但丁也建立了自己的关系网和资金渠道，他只调用了三名由他亲手训练的精锐参与救人，而用于逃亡的车辆和船只则通过黑市进行交易，尽量做到不留痕迹。  
计划实行当晚，风刮得有些异常，但丁开始担心出海的风险，但是一切都准备停当，临时改变计划只会带来更大的变数——他稳定了一下心绪，指挥手下切断老宅的电源，然后迅速让所有守卫暂时处于瘫痪状态，维吉尔也准备好了，在打晕进去查看他的看守后在偏楼的出口跟他们汇合。  
“JACKPOT！”但丁凑近他哥哥的耳边笑道，同时将一把防身的配枪塞进他手里。维吉尔轻哼了一声，将这个囚禁他数日的地方甩在身后。  
两辆不起眼的黑车很快驶向港口，跟之前他们出发的游艇码头不同，这次但丁选择了从工业港口离开，这里就算到了夜晚也有不少货船进出，方便他们隐藏行迹。

“你没有向其他人透露过这件事吧？”即使坐在车里，维吉尔的脊背也绷得很紧，但丁抚上他的后背试图让他放松下来，“放心吧，整个计划只有你和我知道。”  
“母亲呢？”维吉尔忽然侧过头瞟向他弟弟。  
“她不知道，我什么都没对她说。”但丁苦笑了一下，如果说在这个计划里有什么人会受到伤害，那无疑就是一直温柔爱着他们的母亲了。  
“那就好。”维吉尔呢喃了一句，把视线重新转向窗外。  
但丁偏过上半身，把自己的重心靠在兄长的肩头，像是开玩笑那样对他耳语道，“我只有你了，哥哥……你可千万不要丢下我。”

计划进行得很顺利，来接他们的货船已经在港口等候了，但丁留下三名手下阻拦随时可能抵达的追兵，自己则跟维吉尔迅速登船。  
货船很快收到了出港的信号，船身破开海浪滑向没有一丝光亮的大海，维吉尔站在船舷边回望红墓市的方向，但丁从后面接近他哥哥，把自己的外套脱下来披在他身上，逐渐远去的灯光在大风中摇曳不定。

“但丁，你回去吧。”这句话轻飘飘地滑过但丁的耳畔，很快被卷进大风里。  
“嗯？”像是没有听清兄长的话，但丁把下巴埋进仍带着他体温的衣领里。  
维吉尔喟叹了一声，继续说道，“你明明听到我的话了，你只是从来不听。”  
现在但丁不能再装作若无其事了，他扳过兄长的肩膀，半带疑惑半带气恼地让他面对自己，“事到如今你又在说什么啊，维吉尔？我们已经坐上了同一条船，你是想让我从这里跳下去吗？”  
“或者……你想被扔下去？”维吉尔以稍带遗憾的语气吐出这句话的时候推了他弟弟一把，两名船员——或者说伪装成船员的人立刻从后面上来扭住但丁的手臂。  
出色的身体反应让但丁立刻反绞住其中一人的手臂，并以他为支点踢向另一人，而更多提着棍棒的人冲上来……在激烈的搏斗中，但丁很快发现这些人都是真正的打手和暴徒，绝不是他雇佣的船员，他吃惊地望向自己的兄长，而维吉尔只是冷眼旁观。  
“为什么？！”在吃了一记膝顶，又被一棍子扫击震得几乎吐血后，但丁心有不甘地朝他哥哥吼道。  
维吉尔什么都没有说，只是靠在船舷上裹紧了外套。  
“维吉尔……！”但丁愤怒地冲向他哥哥，无数拳头和棍棒朝他招呼过来，直到一个沉重的东西猛地砸上他的脑袋——  
他朝前扑倒在兄长的脚下，视野瞬间变得血红……  
他仿佛听到维吉尔大喊了一句什么……然后嘈杂的声音就盖住了他清冷而失真的声线……恍惚中但丁觉得他被好几双手拽了起来，耳边是呼呼的风声……跟着冰冷的海水瞬间灌满了他的眼耳口鼻……


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

但丁昏迷了将近3个月，斯巴达甚至都做好了他从此不会再醒来的打算，也许是年轻人惊人的恢复力，也许是潜意识里那点不甘，也许是伊娃的祈祷终于凑效了，总之，他还是顽强地醒了过来。  
治疗和康复的过程依然漫长，没有人再在他的面前提起“维吉尔”的名字，就好像这个人从未存在……直到，一个跟他有着相同发色的小男孩，屁颠颠地想要爬到他的腿上，但丁伸手捞了他一把。  
“叔叔，叔叔，你什么时候带我驾船出海啊？”小男孩睁着天蓝色的大眼睛问道。  
“你是谁家的孩子？我为什么要带你出海？”但丁带着点好奇抚摸小男孩的发顶。  
“什么？”小男孩惊讶地抓住他的衣袖，闹腾起来，“我是尼禄啊！叔叔你不记得我了吗？你答应要带我去开船的！”  
“尼禄，快下来！”这时，刚刚去给花瓶换水的伊娃走进来，把孩子从但丁身上抱下来。  
“妈妈，这小家伙挺可爱的，是哪个叔伯家的吗？”但丁又捏了捏孩子的小脸，向伊娃询问道。  
“但丁……”伊娃也露出了惊讶的神色，一时间不知道该怎么回答他才好。

“病人的头部受到重创，又因为溺水严重缺氧……说实话，他能清醒过来已是奇迹，因此出现任何并发症都有可能，最重要的是病人和家属都要保持信心，配合治疗。”主治医生在又一次给但丁做了检查后向斯巴达和伊娃解释道，“至于你们提到的，他好像遗失了部分记忆？从病人目前的行为模式和反应来看，他并没有忘记你们也没有丧失生活常识，那么很有可能是他的大脑触发了某种自我保护机制，或许想不起来对他来说才是最有利的呢？”  
“你说得对，医生，我们会全力配合后续治疗。”斯巴达几乎是立刻就接受了医生的意见，失去部分记忆总比肢体瘫痪或者智力残障强多了，何况但丁失去的还是令他最为痛苦的部分。  
“那尼禄……”伊娃忧心忡忡地握紧了孙子的小手。  
“尼禄已经是个大孩子了，教会他什么该说什么不该说……何况，他的父亲根本不配作为一个父亲，以后就由但丁来抚养他好了。”斯巴达很快做出了决定，伊娃叹了口气，事到如今也只能如此了。

尼禄的到来总算是为但丁枯燥的医院生活带来了一份活力，就连之前黯然无光的双眼都增添了一点神采。也许是经历过远离亲人、寄人篱下的生活，尼禄也比其他孩子懂事得更早，在长辈们的引导下他再也没有在叔叔面前提起过自己的父亲，并且很快接受了但丁成为他的另一位父亲。

由于但丁的遭遇，斯巴达也疏于对长子的去向继续追查，只知道那艘货船在某个偏远地区的港口靠岸后，当地警方在船上发现数名船员的尸体，维吉尔也就此失去了踪迹。

4年多后，红墓市迎来了一场盛大的婚礼。  
因为是当地最有名望的家族继承人迎娶“船王”索罗的侄女，不仅红墓市的权贵名人，就连国外的皇室都送来了祝福。  
结婚仪式安排在修整一新的斯巴达庄园，这里已经很多年没有这样热闹过了，如今熙熙攘攘挤满了前来参加婚礼的人们。  
作为新郎的但丁自然是众人注目的焦点之一，他穿着纯白色的婚礼礼服，别着一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰，英俊得像是从童话里走出来的王子，重新长出来的银白色头发整齐地梳在耳后，掩盖住手术后留下的疤痕，灰蓝色的眼睛里带着略显疏离的笑意，让每个没有机会成为他妻子的女孩都扼腕叹息。  
当身着华丽婚纱的新娘出现在花毯另一端的时候，谁都没有想到跟婚礼进行曲一起响起来的还有一连串的爆炸和枪声——  
人群愣了一会儿才反应过来开始尖叫、推挤，又被端着枪支的武装分子逼回原来的位置，抱头挤在一起。  
一名穿着黑色修身礼服握着银色雕花手杖，仿佛也是来参加婚礼的男子从武装人员里踱步出来，在经过新娘的身后时揉了揉一名捧花少年的发顶，立即就有两名手下走上来将银发少年带了下去。  
当然，这名男子的头发也是同样的色系，没有人会怀疑他也具有斯巴达的血统——他迈着傲慢的步伐踩着花毯走向立在另一端的新郎——虽然被几根枪管抵在身后但丁仍然站得笔挺，没有露出一丝一毫的畏惧。

在经过人群的最前排时，有人冲着男子破口大骂并且想冲上前来，然而很快就被制止了。  
男子丝毫不理会身后的骚动，他微眯着颜色浅淡的眼睛在新郎面前站定，把落在额前的发丝向后捋了一下，才牵起嘴角说道，“举办婚礼也不邀请你的哥哥，这有点说不过去吧，但丁？”  
但丁注视着面前这名不请自来并自称他哥哥的人，眼中的茫然渐渐转化为明晃晃的疑惑，“你是谁？”  
维吉尔怔住了。他设想过很多次但丁在这个时刻的反应，咬牙切齿、勃然大怒……甚至不顾一切地冲上来掐住他的脖子，他全都想好了怎么应对……但是他绝没有料到但丁的反应会是这么平淡……甚至有点莫名其妙。  
“你不知道我是谁？”维吉尔的冷漠撕开了一条裂缝，他按捺住心里的波澜起伏重新打量起他的弟弟，揣测他又在耍什么把戏。  
“我想……我们应该是亲戚吧？”但丁也在打量着他——他的头发，他的五官……语气里也带上了几分试探，“你没有收到请柬吗？”  
维吉尔终于忍无可忍一把拽过弟弟的领口，目光也霎时变得凶狠，“你是不是脑子坏掉了，认不出我是谁？”  
“维吉尔！”这时，从刚才起骚动的位置传来一声女士的悲鸣，“你不要为难你弟弟……他真的……真的不记得你了！”  
“你说什么？”维吉尔僵硬地转动脖子望向被拦在后面的伊娃……她在说什么？但丁不记得他了？这到底是怎么回事？

在远离红墓市的僻静山区里矗立着一栋孤零零的农庄，这就是斯巴达夫妇现在所处的地方，但丁和尼禄并不在这里，维吉尔将他们分开看管，就是要逼迫他们分别交出手中的权利，在得到了父亲的签名后，维吉尔满意地准备离开这里。  
“维吉尔……”在经历了这起变故后，斯巴达第一次叫出了长子的名字，“你得到你想要的了……就不要再伤害你的兄弟，我和你的母亲，我们只有这一个要求而已。”  
“我为什么要伤害他？”维吉尔原本毫无表情的面容扭曲了一下，“我根本没想过要伤害他，这一切都是你们造成的！”  
“你！”斯巴达懊悔不已地叹了口气，“虽然不知道这几年你经历了什么，但是跟维库人混在一起无疑是与虎谋皮……你自己好好想想吧。”  
“事到如今还想教导我怎么做事，不觉得可笑吗？”维吉尔收起一沓文件，头也不回地踏出了大门。

乘坐私人飞机返回设立在红墓市附近的基地，维吉尔将整理好的部分文件交给在此等候的律师，然后通过电梯到达地下的审讯室。  
但丁已经被绑在椅子上超过10小时了，在听到门口的响动后他抬起头来，不出意外地又见到了那名自称是他哥哥的男子，带着点风尘仆仆又志得意满的神色走到他跟前。  
但丁盯着他没有说话，似乎在等待对方提出条件，然而男子并不急着这个，而是伸手抬起他的下巴带着探寻的眼光细细查看……但丁有些不舒服地偏开了头，男子也不以为意，反而把手指插进他的头发里摸索了一会儿。  
“你干什么？”被冒犯的感觉让但丁皱起了眉头。  
维吉尔确认了留在弟弟头皮上的疤痕，说不清一时间涌上心头的情绪是什么，他用手指慢慢将被他弄乱的发丝梳好，用近乎温柔的语气问道，“你真的不记得我了？”  
“你到底想怎么样？”但丁强忍着被他触碰的不适，咬了咬牙说道，“我不管你是谁，和我有什么关系，你大费周章地破坏掉我的婚礼，又把我抓到这里来，总不会是为了跟我攀亲戚吧？”  
“呵，你的婚礼……”维吉尔不屑地轻哼了一声，“你都不知道为了赶上这场该死的婚礼我付出了什么，你这个背叛者。”  
“你这是什么意思？”但丁再次陷入了疑惑，面前的这个人毫无疑问是为了夺取斯巴达家的一切而来，但是他的表现和话语却又令但丁摸不着头脑。  
“你最好用你那坏掉的小脑瓜好好想想我是谁。”维吉尔不屑于再跟他纠缠下去，毕竟现在还有一大堆事情要处理，跟索罗家的交涉也迫在眉睫。

维吉尔再一次赶回来是因为接到手下通知，他那聪明儿子不知道怎么搞到钥匙企图救走他的叔叔。  
维吉尔走进去的时候，尼禄已经被带回了房间，地面上有一些杂乱的脚印和血迹……但丁身上的白色礼服也被沾染了刺目的红色，维吉尔急忙走上前去抬起他被散乱发丝掩盖的脸……  
“该死的……你不要为难小孩子。”但丁“嘶嘶”抽着气，眼神里全是愤懑。  
“我不会为难他。”维吉尔用拇指擦过他破损的嘴角，肿起来的颧骨，一字一句地说道，“虽然你那愚笨的脑子想不起来，但尼禄是我儿子。”  
“你说什么？”这次轮到但丁吃惊了。  
“哼，他们是怎么跟你说的？”维吉尔的脸上掠过一丝不快。  
但丁没有回答，但是维吉尔也猜得到，无非就是某个亲戚出了意外留下这个可怜孩子没人照顾之类的俗套故事。  
“你这个可怜虫，活在虚构的世界里就跟傀儡一样……”维吉尔忽然心里一动，“该不会连结婚对象都是父母替你安排的吧？”  
但丁皱着眉再次甩开他的手，“这不关你的事。”  
“你的反应……还真可爱。”维吉尔拍了拍弟弟带着淤青的脸，近乎银灰色的瞳孔闪过一丝愉悦，“你知道吗？维库的权贵阶层都喜欢豢养野兽作为宠物，我看你这无知的样子也跟野兽差不多，不如以后就给我当宠物吧？”  
“呸！”但丁啐了一口血沫作为回应。  
维吉尔擦了擦脸，然后揪住弟弟的头发使他不得不仰视自己，“我有的是时间，但丁，我会慢慢教你怎么做一条好狗。”

但丁本以为这只是对方一时的侮辱，直到他被注射了麻醉剂之后再醒来，发现手脚都被特制的镣铐锁住，脖子也被套上了一个由金属和皮革制作的项圈，上面连接着锁链和皮绳，而皮绳的另一端被拽在一个人手里。  
那个自称他哥哥的男人换了一身舒适的睡袍窝在椅子里，翘着一条长腿查看着手里的文件，似乎没有注意到他醒来了，但丁深吸了一口气，沉下重心，突然发力向他扑过去，然而一股电流刹那间窜过了他的身体——  
“呜……”但丁悲鸣着摔在地上，维吉尔像是对待顽皮的宠物狗那样无奈地摇了摇头，“你最好别再尝试这么做，不然不光是你，其他人质也要吃苦头的。”  
咬牙熬过电击带来的刺激性痛楚和肢体痉挛，但丁不禁破口大骂，“操你的……你到底有什么毛病？”  
“我早说过了，不准你再对我说这两个字。”维吉尔按下遥控开关，电流再次袭击了但丁，让他在地上痛苦地缩成一团。  
维吉尔放下手里的文件，拉扯皮绳让仍在颤栗不已的弟弟匍匐在他的跟前，他伸手抚摸着弟弟被汗水浸湿的额发，不太愉快地说道，“你看，我才让人给你洗干净，又弄得这么乱七八糟的。”  
但丁勉强仰起脸像看怪物一样盯着他，但是维吉尔不以为意地挠了挠他的下巴，带着点怀念的语气问道，“但丁，这不就是你想要的吗？跟我在一起，呆在我身边，你还有什么不满的？”

我只想你能接受我，承认我，允许我陪在你身边，维吉尔……

但丁陷入了一阵前所未有的混乱，在他自己都没有意识到的时候，慢慢把头靠在对方的腿上安静下来。

Sign in the line  
Make a deal with the devil  
Make a deal with the devil in blood  
Sign in the line  
Make a deal with the devil  
Make a deal with the devil in blood

I know your love is bad but I want it all

END


End file.
